Only A Memory Away
by Dolphinheart
Summary: What happens when an artist with a hidden past catches the eye of Seto Kaiba but finds out she's just as stubborn as he is? This will be a long story that was started on another site under an old name of mine but I'm hoping to finish it here. Kaiba / OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Just a quick note to let everyone know that I make no profits from the posting of this story. And that while I enjoy playing with the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang the only characters and cards that I lay claim to are the ones of my own creation. Enjoy. These were posted a few years ago on another site under another name, I came across them when I was cleaning out my old hard drive and thought I'd give it a new life here. Warning these are not Beta'd so all mistakes are my own and don't worry. . . .the writing style does get better later on.

* * *

**Prologue**

_***Lily's POV***_

I sigh softly to myself wondering if this was one of my better ideas, after all I hadn't seen or even talked to Duke in almost three years. There was no way to know that he would even want to see me let alone help me out but I had no one else to turn too, lets hope that 10 years of friendship still counted for something with him. I take my sunglasses out of my trench coat pocket and slide them on before leaning against a tree waiting for Domino High to get out for the day. A few people looked at me oddly as I waited, a couple of guys even tried to hit on me but all it took was a quick look from over the tops of my shades and a few biting words from my sharp tongue to send them on their way. Lucky for me the bell rang and students were starting to leave the school before too long.

_***Duke's POV***_

"Can you guys believe that math quiz today?" I asked the gang as we walked out of school.  
Joey laughed "Yeah, it was real hard. Who wants to go get some pizza?"  
"Do you ever think will anything besides your stomach, Joey?" asked Tea as we headed towards the sidewalk in front of the school.  
"Come on Tea, you know Joey can't think unless he gets his eight meals a day." Tristan joked and ducked as Joey just said "Hey" and tried to crack him on the arm.  
It was Yu-Gi who pointed out the girl by the tree, "Hey guys, look over there. Do you think she's lost or waiting for someone?"

I looked over at the girl he was talking about and my mouth dropped open,_ It can't be_ I thought. There standing by the tree was a vision in black, her long dark brown hair fell to her waist in a braid and her black trench was open in the front to revel a black T-shirt that boasted Not_ Even If You Were The Last Guy On Earth_. Her long legs were encased in tight black jeans and her black high heeled boots look like they brought her to about 5'10. Her eyes were hidden by a pair of black sunglasses and her mouth was curled up in a small smile as she looked over at us. Joey's eyes almost bugged out of his head when he looked over in her direction.

"Hey Beautiful, wanna join us for pizza?" he called out to her, the sound of her throaty laugh reached my ears and made me smile; it had been a while since I head that sound.  
"Be right back guys." I called over my shoulder as I ran over to the girl and grabbed her up in a big hug spinning her around.

_***Lily's POV***_

I laughed as I found myself being swept up and spun around in Duke's arms, I returned his hug and then pulled back slightly placing my hands on his shoulders so I could look at him. I grinned as I asked "Missed me?"  
Duke's response was to put me down and hug me tightly; "What do you think, Lily?" he asked his voice thick with emotion.  
I lay my head on his shoulder and hugged him back, "I missed you too, Duke."

"So Duke, are you going to introduce us to your friend?"  
I pull out of Duke's embrace just as he chuckles "Sorry, Yu-Gi, I kinda forgot about you guys for a minute." He stands next to me and keeps his arm around me as he introduces everybody. "Lilith Tao, Meet Yu-Gi Moto, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, and the one that invited you out to pizza is Joey Wheeler."  
Duke pointed out who was who as he spoke, Yu-Gi was the short kid with the tri-color hair, Tea was the brown haired girl, Tristan was the guy with the pointy brown hair and Joey was the blonde who was now blushing and stammering "Duke, I...um...didn't know...she was like....a girl of yours..."  
I look up into the warm green eyes of my best friend for 10 years and grin, "Girl of yours? Something I should know about, Devlin?"  
"Not really, Lil. She's not a girl of mine Joey, she's my best friend."  
Joey stopped stammering but was still blushing "So she's not your girlfriend?"  
"Gods NO!" both I and Duke say at the same time causing everybody to laugh at the two of us.  
Duke grinned down at me "So, Lil, wanna join us for pizza?"  
I tilt my head to the side and look up into sparkling green eyes and grin back, I knew I would have him all to myself later and pizza did sound good especially since I hadn't had anything to eat except crappy airline food all day. "Sounds great, Duke. Lets go."

Duke kept his arm around my shoulders as all of us walked to the pizza parlor and I just listened to him joke around with everybody, occasionally answering questions as they were asked of me. Before I knew it we all were at the pizza parlor and stuffed into a large booth in the back, I found myself seated between Duke & Joey.  
"So, Lilith, what brings you to Domino City?" Joey asked after the waitress took everybody's order.  
"Just thought I'd take a break from the Los Angles scene for a while and visit with Duke for a bit. And please call me Lily, Joey."  
Joey blushed and was about to say something when my cell phone rang, I pull it out of my pocket and flip it open "Tao."  
"Lilith Tao?" The voice ask's  
"Yes?"  
"This is Ichiro Ulan, with Kaiba Corp you have an interview with us next Friday at noon?"

"Yes, I do" as I was speaking I motioned to Duke to let me out so I wouldn't disturb everybody at the table. _I'll be right back_ I mouth to him before heading outside to talk.

"We need to reschedule your interview because Mr. Kaiba is leaving on a business trip later this evening and won't be back for at least 2 months."  
"Two months??" I ask in a shocked voice.  
"Yes, so we need to reschedule your interview for when he gets back. It would be easier for us to contact you then to give you an appointment now. Is that all right?"  
"Two months??" I practically shriek "What am I supposed to do for two months while I wait?!?"  
"I'm sorry Miss. Tao but such things can't be helped...Now do you wish us to call you when Mr. Kaiba gets back for another appointment?"  
I sigh and run my hand through my hair "Yes, please." and without even waiting for Ichiro to respond I hang up my phone.

_***Duke's POV***_

I watch Lily through the glass doors and wonder what it is about that call that had her so upset, I am also answering Joey's constant stream of questions about her. "So, she's 17, and likes to draw and lives in Los Angles?"  
"Yeah, I haven't talked to her for a while so I don't know what brought her here."  
"Duke, ummmmmm.......Does she have a boyfriend?" by this time Joey was turning bright red.  
"Last I knew she didn't who knows about now though."  
"You don't know?!?"  
Tristan looked at Joey "You like her? Joey likes Lily...Joey likes Lily" He started to sing song while Joey looked angrier and angrier.  
"STOP THAT!" He yelled just as Lily came back into the shop. I looked over at her and saw her raise her right eyebrow, the look on her face was one of annoyance and amusement. She walked over to the table and looked at Joey and Tristan.  
"I miss something?"  
Both of them turned red as Tea said "Nah, they're just acting like annoying children." Tea scooted over and made room for Lily to sit down and pretty soon the two of them were talking about fashion and movies.

_***Lily's POV***_

After I had dinner with Duke's friends and walked everyone home the two of us went for a walk together. We ended up at a park and were sitting on a park bench watching people while listening to the sounds of the early evening. Duke leans back and places his arm on the back of the bench behind me.

"Well?"  
I look over at him smiling slightly, "Well, what?"  
His green eyes study me carefully, "Let's just say that LA to Domino City is a long distance to travel just to say hi. What's going on Lily? I've known you too long to not know when something's up, I mean I haven't seen or heard from you in three years and now here you are."  
I sigh softly and lean my head back against his shoulder before talking "I'm sorry about that Duke, I really am. You always meant so much to me but I had to get away from everything that reminded me of that duel. Out of everything I lost that day I think leaving you behind was one of the things that hurt the most but it was something I just had to do. I had to be alone to figure out who I was anymore."  
He places his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer, "I know, Lil. I still have your deck if you want it."  
I shake my head no, "Nothing will ever get me back into dueling again, old friend."  
Now it was Dukes turn to sigh but he kept his mouth shut because now was not the time to get into it with me about dueling.  
"Things were getting really bad at home Duke, that's why I'm here. I just couldn't stay there anymore, since Adam was hospitalized things just kept getting worse."  
"How bad?"  
"Really bad," I whisper before taking a deep breath and continuing "so, I sent out some of my designs and I got an interview here in Domino City. And since I was here I thought I'd look you up."  
"You might be getting a job here?"  
"Uh huh, that what I was hoping but my interview got postponed for two months because the guy got called away on business tonight."  
"You're gonna live here?"  
I look up at him "Would that upset you? I mean I sent my stuff here because you were here an-" my words were cut off by Dukes shout of joy and the tight hug he wrapped me up in. I couldn't help but start laughing "You're happy about that I take it?"  
"YES!" Duke yelled attracting the attention of a few passerby's "Where are you staying?"  
"A hotel unti-"  
"No, you aren't. You'll stay with me, I've got an extra bedroom you can have."  
"Are you sure? I won't be able to pay you a lot in rent 'cause I need to save up to bring Evie here, plus I don't have a job right now."  
"No rent and before you argue about that you can help out in the shop to call it even, ok?" Duke looked at me and I saw how happy this whole idea was making him.  
I were starting to feel like maybe I had made the right choice after all in coming here. "You sure?"  
"Absolutely. But I am going to insist on one thing."  
"What?"  
"You still have another year of school, right?"  
"Uh huh." I knew exactly where this was going and I didn't like it one bit.  
"Tomorrow you're gonna transfer to Domino High."  
"Do I have too?" I asked looking at him with my puppy dog eyes, a look no man could resist. The puppy dog look that no man could resist . . . any man except Duke Devlin that is.  
"Yes, you do." He answered right before he kissed the tip of my nose.  
"Ok."


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Warning there is some mild cursing in this chapter so if that stuff bothers you stop reading here.

Also thanks to all that have reviewed, added this to favorites or alerts. You all are awesome! To my old Quizilla fans who have found me on here again thanks for giving this story another read and I promise you that it will be finished this time. Again, this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: Also do not own the Yugi bunch so please don't sue me. The only things I lay claim to in this story are my own original creations

* * *

**Chapter One**

_***Lily's POV***_

I was standing in front of my closet staring at myself in the mirror, I was wearing my brand new Domino high girls uniform...Pink jacket, blue skirt, knee socks, white shirt and the most awful blue tie I had ever seen. I honestly wasn't sure which was worse.....The poofy blue bow tied around my neck or the powder pink jacket. I was trying to figure out what to do with my hair when I hear a knock at my bedroom door.  
"What insane blind monkey designed this thing? And why did I let you talk me into this, Devlin?" I ask as the door opens and Duke leans against the doorway.  
"Because you've always secretly wanted to wear a goofy uniform?"  
Grey eyes meet green ones in the mirror "At least you don't have to wear pink."  
"Ready for your first day at Domino High?" He asks as I pass him and stand up on my toes to kiss his cheek.  
"Ready as I'll ever be."

We both head down to Dukes car and about 20 minutes later he was parking in the student parking lot.  
I turn to look at him "You realize that starting school a month before summer break is insane, right?"  
"You're still going, Lil."  
I sigh before getting out of the car, "It was worth a shot." Duke just shakes his head and walks me to the school entrance where the rest of the gang is waiting. I wave hi to them all before unfolding my class schedule to look at it.  
Joey comes over "So, Lily what's your schedule like?"  
"Quite boring" I say handing it to him and watch his smile get bigger and bigger as he reads it.  
"This is great!" He yells.  
"What is it, Joey?" Tea asked coming over as I can't help but look at Joey oddly.  
"Lily's got classes with all of us!"  
I lean over toward Duke to whisper "Joey gets excited awfully easy, doesn't he?"  
Duke chuckles whispering back "I think he likes you, Lil."  
I look at Duke about to say something when Tristan says to me "Why are you blushing, Lily?"  
I was saved from having to answer Tristan by the first bell. Grabbing my schedule off of Joey I ask, "Who's got math class with me?"  
"Duke and I do." Joey answers grinning from ear to ear.

_***The End Of The Day***_

Standing in front of my locker taking out the books that I needed for homework I lean my head against the cool metal shelf, I was so wiped it wasn't funny . . . It had been such a long and tiring day, I couldn't wait to get home kick off my shoes, change from this stupid uniform into a comfy pair of a sweats and just zone out on my computer or sketchbook for a bit. This was my first free moment to myself all day and all I wanted to was just enjoy it. Joey wasn't kidding when he said I had classes with the whole gang at one point or another and they all went out of their way to make sure that I wasn't alone even for a second. I had even tried hiding out in the girls room during free period but Tea found me and dragged me out to the courtyard to hang out with everybody, I really wasn't used to having a lot of friends, I was a bit of a loner so the gang's hyper- friendliness was a bit over whelming for me.

Putting my books in my bag I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a few moments before having to deal with everybody again. I stay that way just enjoying the peace and quiet when after a while of blessed silence I feel a light tap on my shoulder and without thinking snap:  
"Damn it guys, is five minutes to myself too much to ask for??"  
I open my eyes expecting to see one of the gang and end up staring right into the most amazing pair of cobalt blue eyes that I had ever seen. Looking into those eyes made me feel like I had just been struck by lighting, looking into those eyes was like looking into his very soul and it spoke to me in a way nothing else had for a very long time.

_***Seto's POV***_

Today had been awful.

Totally and completely awful. First the artist I was supposed to interview for the new card design division didn't show up and from then on things just went from bad to worse. There was a major bug in the new holo-dueling system that caused it to crash every time someone played a trap card so that took up a good portion of my day trying to fix, then I remembered that a book I needed for a history report was still in my locker at school so I had to run there quickly before getting back to Kaiba Cop to spend yet another night working late. And all that brought me to this very moment in time staring into the most amazing pair of grey eyes that I had ever seen, in an instant any remark I was about to make died on my lips as I found myself sinking deeper into them.

"Get away from her, Kaiba!"  
I look up to see that dog Wheeler running towards the two of us. "This doesn't concern you Wheeler, now go away before you give me fleas." Smirking I turn my gaze back to the girl whose eyes were now sparking with anger.  
"Seto Kaiba? The President of Kaiba Corp.?"  
"The one and the same." At this point the rest of Wheelers loser friends had caught up with him and were holding him back. "And who are you?"  
"Lilith Tao." She replied softly.  
I feel my own anger start to rise, that was the name of the artist that didn't show up for the interview today. "Did you by any chance have an appointment today?"  
"I would have if it hadn't been canceled with the lame ass excuse that you had left on emergency business the other night and would be gone for at least two months."  
Placing my hands on her shoulders I move her out of the way so I can get to my locker, "Excuse me, Miss. Tao but I never canceled our interview but perhaps it's for the best that you didn't show, after all I need an artist....." grabbing my book I shot a glance at Wheeler and Devlin who had come up beside Lilith. I smirk at her pretending not to notice the anger flaring up in her eyes or the fact that Devlin was holding onto her hands very tightly "not a dog catcher. If you ever get better taste in companions call me and maybe we'll talk."  
"You arrogant bastard." I hear her hiss softly as I spin on my heels and walk away.

_***Lily's POV***_

If Duke hadn't been holding on to my hands as tightly as he was I would have smacked Kaiba. The nerve of him! How dare he talk to me like that! And to accuse me of bailing on my interview, if I saw him anytime soon he was going to get a hell of a piece of my mind. I tilt my head towards Duke as I watch Kaiba leave, "You can let go now, you know. I'm not going to do anything stupid."  
"That's not what worries me Lil, I know you won't do anything....At least nothing that YOU think is stupid."  
By this time Yu-Gi, Tea and Tristan had caught up to us. Yu-Gi saw the look on everyones faces and turned to me, "Kaiba's like that with everybody, Lily. It's nothing personal really, he just act's like a jerk sometimes."  
"Sometimes?" Joey interrupts "Try all the time, if that guy ever stopped acting like an asshole I think his whole world would fall apart."  
"Yeah, I mean he has no friends and the only person who can stand to be around him is his little brother." Tea comments.  
"That....guy has a little brother who can stand him? I feel sorry for the kid."  
"Mokuba is a great kid, it's tough to believe that they are related." Tristan commented as he shrugged out of his uniform jacket.  
Duke slides his arm around my shoulders and holds me close for a second, "We're gonna all hit the arcade for a bit, wanna join us, Lil? I'll kick your ass in Air Hockey."  
I chuckle softly as I duck out from under his arm to grab my stuff and close my locker. "You wish, Devlin but I'm gonna have to pass today. I've got a ton of homework to do plus I still have to hit the art store for some stuff."  
"You need a lift?" he asked as I lean up to kiss him on the check .  
"I'm good." I say waving goodbye to the gang and walking to the door, pausing for a moment I look over my shoulder and see the crestfallen look on Joey's face. "Hey, guys," I call out quickly before losing my nerve "How about we all hang out at the mall tomorrow?"

A few hours later I wander out of the art supply shop carrying 3 bags, all filled with assorted paints, pencils, sketchbooks, watercolors, brushes and the like. I grumble to myself about the cost of everything, "No wonder artist's are starving with what you have to pay for a tube of paint nowadays."  
I noticed how late it was getting and I did still have a ton of homework to do before Monday so I decided to try and take a shortcut through the park that the clerk at the store had told me about to get back to Duke's place. While walking I take a deep breath of the sakura blossom scented air and as I do I can feel the constant knot of tension that was always between my shoulders start to loosen a little. The only thing that would make this perfect would be if Adam and Evie were here with me, sighing softly to myself a single tear runs down my cheek; "I miss you both so much."

While passing the swings I notice a little boy with the most adorable mussed head of hair I had ever seen swinging slowly by himself. He was dragging his toe in the dirt in a way that reminded me so much of my little sister that my eyes glistened with unshed tears for a moment. He looked to be about 10 or 12 and he looked so lonely that before I knew it I had tossed your bags on a nearby bench along with my uniform jacket and silly blue tie. I crossed the area to sit in the swing next to him and as I start to swing slowly I smile and introduce myself, "My names Lily. What's yours?"  
"Mokuba." He answers quietly.  
"Nice to meet you, Mokuba. Kinda boring out here by yourself, huh?"  
He nodded slowly while tracing circles in the dirt with the tip of his sneaker.  
"I just moved here from LA so that's why I'm here by myself. What about you?"  
"I'm waiting for my big brother, he was supposed to be here a while ago but he probably got held up at work."  
"Aren't your parents worried about you being here by yourself?"  
Mokuba shook his head, "They died when we were really little, so it's just me and my big brother."  
I look over at him and smile a soft sad smile, "My mom died when I was really little and I never really knew my real dad so for a while there it was just my brother, my sister and myself against the world as we used to say. In fact I think my little sister is about your age,12 right?"  
He nods and smiles "Did your sister or brother move here with you?"  
"No, my sister still lives in LA with our Uncle but I'm saving up the money for her to come here and my brother is well....kinda sick right now."  
"Is he gonna get better?"  
"I hope so."  
"Lily, when your sister moves here do you think I can play with her?"  
I can't help but laugh at his natural enthusiasm and nod my head, "I'm sure Evie would love that."  
The two of us just sat there in silence for a bit until Mokuba jumped off the swing and started running over to a tall figure in the distance yelling, "Big brother!"

I hop off the swing and head back over to the bench where my stuff was as I heard Mokuba chattering away to his brother, "And her name is Lily and she has a sister about my age and she said I can play with her when she moves here and–"  
"Breathe, Mokuba." I hear a deep voice say, in those two words I could hear how much he loved his brother the warmth and caring in the guys voice was evident. I have my back to them as I slide my pink blazer back on to give them a moment of privacy, I was about to grab my backpack and bags from the art store when I feel someone come up behind me and take them from me. A voice by my right ear softly speaks. "Let me."  
I whip your head around startled at how close his voice sounds only to have my lips accidentally brush his.

_***Seto's POV***_

_Heaven tasted like cherries _I thought as the girls lips brushed past mine. I knew it was an accidental brushing of lips as she turned her head but it felt wonderful, kind of like getting hit by train, a piece of homemade chocolate cake, winning a duel and writing a new computer program all rolled into one. She quickly pulled away and I found myself looking into the same pair grey eyes that I had stared into only a few hours before, only this time her pale skin was shaded pink by a blush.

"Seto, this is Lily, Lily this is my big brother Seto." Mokuba cheerfully introduced the two of us, oblivious as to what just happened.  
I watched Lily quickly turn around to look at my brother and saw the smile she bestowed upon him, it was beautiful. "I already met your brother at school today."  
"You guys go to the same school?"  
I slowly nod my head at him, "Miss. Tao and I met when I had to go back to the school today for a book I needed."  
"Wow, hey Seto?"  
"Yes, Mokuba?"  
"Can Lily join us for dinner tonight? I like her. She's really nice."  
I was saved from answering by a soft chuckle from Lily, "Thank you, kiddo but I really have to get home. I've got a ton of homework due for Monday and I still have to finish unpacking. Plus," she motions to the bags I was holding, "I got to get to work on a couple of projects."  
"Are you sure, Lily?" Mokuba looked at her giving her a sad look, it was the same look he used on the employees at the house and it usually got him everything he wanted. _This should be interesting_ I thought watching the interaction between the two.  
Lily knelt down, leans her head close and whispers something in Mokuba ear that made him laugh. She stands up and ruffles his hair, "I'm sure kiddo but we'll get together and do something another time."  
She looked at me as she dug in her book bag for something "You have a wonderful little brother, Mr. Kaiba." She pulled out a pen and piece of paper, quickly wrote down something and handed it to Mokuba. He nodded his head and grabbed the paper before running over to the swings to play for a bit.  
"I know." I say as I watch her come closer to me.  
She stood right in front of me and tilted her head up to look me in the eyes, "May I please have my bags, Mr. Kaiba?"  
"What did you say to my brother?" I say handing her the bags I just realized I was still holding.  
She smiled slightly and looked over to Mokuba before replying, " I told him that my sister and I perfected that look years ago and that you should never try to con a con-artist. Goodbye Mr. Kaiba."  
Watching her start to walk away I decide to ask a question that had been bugging me all day, "Miss. Tao, why didn't you show up for your interview?"  
Lily stops and turns towards me again, "Because a few days ago I got a call from someone at Kaiba Corp. telling me that you had to go out of town on emergency business and would be gone for at least two months. I was also informed that I would be contacted on your return to schedule another interview."  
"What was this persons name?"  
"Ichiro Ulan."  
I growl lightly in my throat, "Miss. Ulan was dismissed last week for reasons I would prefer not to disclose. I believe Miss. Tao that we have both been tricked, your interview was never canceled."

_***Lily's POV***_

My eyes widen as Kaiba's words register in my brain, "My interview wasn't canceled?"  
Kaiba folds his arms, "I never had any emergency business that called me out of town, Miss. Tao."  
"Mr. Kaiba, I'm so sor–" I start to say but was interrupted by my ringing cell phone, "Excuse me please."  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!" The voice yells on the other end as soon as I answer, "DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE AS TO HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN I GOT HOME AND YOU WEREN'T HERE?!?!?"  
_Great_, I think to myself when I see the amused smirk on Kaiba's face,_ the perfect end to the perfect day._ I turn my back to him so I can talk in relative privacy.  
"Calm down, please."  
"CALM DOWN?!?!?!?! YOU ARE IN A NEW CITY AND DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL ANYTHING IS AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN????"  
"Duke Devlin, I swear if the next words out of your mouth are 'You could have been laying dead in a ditch' I swear I will be on the next plane out of here." I finally lose it and snap into the phone. "I am 17 years old and have been out on my own longer then you so I think I can take care of myself!"  
"Like you took care of yourself 3 years ago?" at my sharp intake of breath Duke realized what he said, "Lily, I'm so sorry...I didn't mea-----"  
Very slowly and calmly I snap your phone closed and turn it off slipping it into my blazer pocket before turning to Kaiba expecting to see him smirking at what he just heard. I wasn't prepared for the look of concern in his cobalt eyes. "Is everything alright, Miss. Tao?"  
I manage to keep your voice calm and level even though I was fighting anger and tears inside, _Duke knew how painful those memories were for me, damn him!_ I thought to myself before speaking. "Everything's fine, Mr. Kaiba, thank you for asking. Now if you'll excuse me, I really do have to go."  
Mokuba comes running up to me as I start walking away, "Do you need a lift anywhere, Lily? Seto and I could give you a ride."  
"I'm fine, kiddo. Thanks for the offer though."  
Kaiba had come up silently behind me, "It's getting late, we're giving you a ride."  
"No, you aren't."  
He grabs my bags from me, "I owe you for your kindness to my brother, I don't like owing people. We're giving you a ride home."

I was about to argue more when Mokuba slipped his hand in mine and started dragging me towards the parking lot chattering excitedly the entire way. I can't help but start laughing "Ok, ok...I give up!"  
Mokuba and I reach the limo before Kaiba and Mokuba turns to me smiling a huge smile,"Good because no one says no to my big brother."  
I reach out and run my hand over his hair in an attempt to smooth it "If I remember Mr. Mokuba I said no just fine to him, you on the other hand are another story."

_***Seto's POV***_

I walk up to the trunk of the limo just in time to see Mokuba hug Lily and to hear her giggle. There was something about her that I just couldn't put your finger on, she was beautiful but acted like she didn't know it. She had a bit of a temper and was fiercely loyal to those that she cared about, she was confident in herself but I saw the way she had reacted when I told her that her interview hadn't been canceled she looked like she was going to faint. That kiss was amazing and I wanted to stare into her eyes for as long as I could. All I knew was that there was part of me that wanted to get to know her better and the other part just wanted to get away as soon as possible. I was confused by Lilith Tao and I didn't like it one bit. I tossed her things into the trunk and slid into the back of the limo across from Mokuba and Lily, "You're staying with Devlin, right?"  
A troubled look comes across her face, "For the moment I am."  
I give the driver the address and spent the rest of the drive watching how Mokuba interacted with Lily, even though he was asking a bunch of question about her brother and sister she patiently answered most of them. Except the ones about her brother, whenever one of those was asked she quickly change the subject to something else. _That was interesting_ I thought to myself. It was something defiantly worth checking out in further detail, it made no sense that she was so open with stuff about her sister but so closed off with stuff about her brother.

_***Lily's POV***_

I throughly enjoyed talking to Mokuba during the drive, he was a bit persistent with some of his questions about Adam but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I also noticed that Kaiba kept watching me as I talked with his brother, it was a little un-nerving having those blue eyes focused on me for so long but I managed to not let him see how flustered it made me. All too soon the limo pulled up in front of Dukes place and it was time to get out, I step out of the limo and take a deep breath before having to go inside to deal with Duke. I had to admit that I was still a little angry with the way he had treated me on the phone but the last thing I wanted right now was a fight with him. I watch as the driver gets my bags out of the trunk and turn around to face Kaiba and Mokuba, "Thank you for the ride, Mr. Kaiba and thank you as well Mr. Mokuba."

Seto just nods at me as he gets back into the limo but Mokuba gives me a big hug before saying goodnight and getting in beside his brother. I watch the limo pull away before picking up my bags and going inside the house. Dropping my bags on the floor I take off my shoes and head to the kitchen, the house was dark and quiet so I wasn't that surprised when I saw the note on the fridge from Duke:

Lil,  
Sorry about before. Went out with Tristan and Joey won't be back until late.  
Love,  
Duke  
P.S. I really am sorry, Angel.  
I sigh as I read Dukes note and smile slightly at the use of his old nickname for me. _The two of us really did have to talk better about things sometime soon _I thought to myself as I grabbed something quick for dinner before heading upstairs to work on my homework before it got too late.

_***The Next Morning***_

I was awoken by the smell of coffee and the feel of someone sitting on the foot of my bed "Wake up sleepyhead."  
"No." I pull the covers up over my head.  
"Yes," I feel the covers being pulled from my head. "And I brought you a cup of coffee."  
"Coffee?" I sit up and push my hair out of my eyes "There's coffee?"  
"Uh uh."  
I take the steaming mug from Duke and take a sip, "Mmm....coffee. Good."  
Duke chuckles as he watches me, "It's already going for 10, Lil and in case you forgot we're meeting everybody at the mall in a couple of hours."  
I take another sip of coffee and look at Duke, "It won't take me long to get ready. I'll grab a shower after my coffee and from there I'll be ready in about 20."  
Those green eyes look at me full of love and concern, "About last night...I'm sorry, Lil. I just got so scared and worried when I got here and you weren't home that I just didn't think about what was coming out of my mouth. I know it's no excuse but it's all I got. Forgive me?"  
Putting my coffee down I take his face in my hands, "Duke, I am a grown woman and can take care of myself. A lot has happened to me since that duel, it's changed a big part of who I am. I am no longer that naive girl who trusts people right away anymore, I grew up quick and hard Duke. Plus, don't forget the lifetime's worth of martial arts practice," I grin and lightly kiss him on the forehead, "now get out of my room so I can starting getting ready for a day with you and your friends."  
He stands up and smiles at me, "They'll be your friends to if you let them, Angel."

"I know."  
Dukes pauses at my door, "Never forget I love you, ok?"  
"No matter what?"  
"No matter what."

_***A Few Hours Later At The Mall***_

I collapse on the floor of the arcade laughing and gasping for breath, "Ok, ok...I give up! You are the queen of DDR, Tea. I bow before your superior skills."  
"Don't tell her that Lily, her head will get even more swelled then it already is." Tristan comments as the guys came up by the DDR machine carrying drinks.  
"I do not have a swelled head! I just love the dance!" Tea says as she does a pirouette on the pad. "Any of you guys have the guts to challenge me?"  
Joey plops down next to me and hands me one of the cups he was carrying, "How bad she beat ya?"  
I take a sip of the soda before answering, "Five games in a row."  
"Ouch"  
"Yeah, I know but I should have known better than to accept a DDR challenge, never been my game. I'm not much for dancing games like this. Now air hockey or Street fighter those are different."  
Joey's eyes lit up, "You like video games?"  
"Love 'em. I get some great idea's for artwork from them."  
"Wanna go against each other in Street Fighter Alpha?"  
"Sure, Joey sounds like a blast but I better warn you...I'm good."  
"So am I but I'll take it easy on you."  
I laugh and jump up, "You better not, Wheeler."

Joey and I were tied 4-4 at Street Fighter Alpha when the two of us decided to quit for the day and find the rest of the group to see if they wanted to go hit the food court for a bite to eat. Everybody was all for the idea and soon we were all on our way to the food court. Duke and Joey walked together involved in some deep conversation, Tristan and Yu-Gi were walking behind me and Tea. The two of us were discussing one of my favorite musicals, Chicago, it turns out Tea loved it too. The two of us had quite a few things in common and I had to admit that it kinda shocked me. I was always so busy trying to be the best at everything at my Uncles insistence that I never really had time to make a lot of friends. Duke had been the exception to that all those years ago and look how that turned out. I chuckle and shake my head _Maybe moving here really was the best thing I could have done._ I couldn't help but think to myself.  
"What's up?" Tea asked at my chuckle.  
"Just thinking how weird things can be sometimes."  
"Oh?"

I was about to say something when a black haired streak slams into me giving me a great big hug, "Lily!!!!! What are you doing here????"  
I laugh at the expressions on everybody's faces as I hug Mokuba back, "Just hanging out. What are you doing here?"  
There was a round of "Hi's" and "what's up?" from everybody before Yu-Gi asks "Your brothers here at the mall?"  
"Uh huh, he's over there in the electronics store."  
I look over towards the store and see one very pissed Seto Kaiba storming out of it, "Mokuba, did you happen to tell your brother where you were headed?"  
He blushes slightly, "Not really, I saw you through the window and wanted to catch up with you before you got to far away."  
"Guys, why don't I meet you all at the food court in a few minutes?" I ask turning to the gang while placing my hands on Mokuba's shoulders. I see 5 heads all shake no at the exact same time I was about to laugh when a hand gripped my shoulder and spun me around. "What the hell are you doing with my brother, Miss. Tao?!?!"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Duke holding Joey back and Tea pull Mokuba away from his brother and myself, my grey eyes darken to the color of a stormy sky as I very softly and slowly say, "Mr. Kaiba, unless you remove your hand right this moment I'm afraid I might have to break your arm."  
His fingers dig in deeper into my shoulder starting to cause me pain, "I asked you what the hell you were doing with my brother and I don't take kindly to empty threats, Miss. Tao!"  
"One, if you would remove your hand I will tell you what I was doing with Mokuba and two I don't make empty threats, Kaiba." I focus my eyes on his and softly say, "I've been studying various martial art forms since I was old enough to stand so unless you want to be humiliated in front of everyone here and now by having me kick your ass I suggest you let go...now!"  
His fingers grip even tighter as his ice-cold eyes stare into my own storming grey ones, my shoulder was in absolute agony but I refused to let him know it. The two of us must have stood there for at least 5 minutes before he suddenly let go and turned to leave, he barked out before walking away. "Mokuba, come."  
"Talk to you later, Lily and I'm sorry about this." Mokuba called out as he ran off after his brother.

I watch the retreating back of Seto Kaiba and take a deep breath trying to calm myself down as the gang crowd around me.  
"Wow, I've never Kaiba back down like that before." Tea sounded shocked and surprised.  
"I've never seen Kaiba quite like that before, I wonder why he was acting like that?" Yu-Gi wondered aloud as he also watched Kaiba's retreating back.  
Tristan pats me on the shoulder, "Way to stand up to him , Lily."  
"Thanks, Tristan." I say hoping nobody noticed that I winced in pain when he touched my shoulder.  
"You ok, Lil?" Duke asked. "That was pretty intense. And how do you know Kaiba and Mokuba anyway?"  
"Long story short; met them at the park yesterday and they gave me a lift home."  
"WHAT???" Joey yells  
"It was nothing big, ok guys? It was getting late and Mokuba insisted. He's a really sweet kid." By this point in time my shoulder was in burning pain, at the very least I knew I was going to get a nice bruise out of this. "Why don't you guys go snag us a table at the food court, I need a couple to calm down, ok?"

After a couple of minutes the guys agree and go on ahead, when it was all clear I sit on a near-by bench and put my head in my hands, "I can't believe I said that, never in my life have I threatened to use what I know to hurt someone."  
Someone sits next to me and gently place their arm around my waist. I look up to see a very concerned pair of warm brown eyes staring down at me, "You ok?"  
I smile a small smile, "I thought you went with the others."  
"I saw the look on your face when Tristan touched your shoulder and thought you might need some help." With that Joey moves his hand from my waist and starts trying to gently remove my jacket so he could get a better look at my shoulder.  
I pull away from him a bit, "I'm fine, Joey but thanks for your concern."  
"You're really fine?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Duke said you were stubborn." He said before he placed his hand on my injured shoulder.  
I wasn't prepared for the shock wave of pain that went through me at his light touch so I wasn't able to control my gasp of pain.  
"Really feeling alright, huh?" Joey asked as his gentle brown eyes looked into mine.

"Well maybe it hurts, but only a little." I concede slightly.  
"Take off your jacket and let me look at it, I was a lifeguard last summer so I know a bit about first aid."  
"It's just a bruise, Joey. I'll be fine."  
"Humor me, ok?"  
"You're not gonna let up on this are you?"  
"Nope and if I have to I'll just go tell Duke about this and he'll probably have you to the hospital in record time."

I sigh deeply, Joey was right, if Duke knew about this not only would I be sitting in the ER but he'd also end up being my constant shadow for the rest of my time here. I start slowly taking off my jacket and turn my back towards Joey so he can take a look at my shoulder. I feel his fingers gently touch the area around the bruise and hear him mutter something softly under his breath.  
"Put your jacket back on, Lily." Joey says softly as he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. I slide my jacket on and listen as Joey talks on the phone.  
"Duke, it's Joey. Slight change of plans, Lily and I are gonna go catch a movie, ok? Yeah...Do you mind giving the others a lift home? Thanks......Uh huh.....I will.....Don't worry, I'll have her home at a decent time.......Ok...Tell the others....Thanks Duke, Later."  
"A movie?" I ask raising my right eyebrow slightly as I watch him put away his cell.  
"Would you have preferred it I told him we were going to my place so I can do something about your shoulder?"  
"Well, since we aren't I don't see a problem."  
"It's either that or the hospital where there are going to be very interested in how you got a purple and red hand-shaped mark on your shoulder."  
"It's no big deal, Joey. I've had worse, believe me."  
Joey stands in front of me and places his hand under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes, "Lily, I've seen how protective Duke is of you, if he finds out about your shoulder what do you think he's going to do?"  
I sigh softly because I knew exactly what he would do, he'd go after Kaiba and then only goddess knows then what would happen. I take a couple of steps away from Joey. "Where are you parked?"

_***Later At Joey's***_

I had been staring at the poster on Joey's wall for the past hour and a half and it was starting to annoy me. I was lying on your stomach on his bed as Joey alternated hot and cold packs on my shoulder to help minimize the bruising and swelling. The two of us had spent most of the time in an oddly comfortable silence, a silence that I now broke; "Doesn't it bother you?"  
"What?  
"That poster says that the T-Bird is candy apple red but it is clearly fire engine red."  
"It just looks red to me." He said as he placed another warm cloth on my shoulder.  
I turn my head so I can look at him "That would be like saying your eyes are just brown when in actuality they are milk chocolate colored."  
He blushed slightly and stammered, "I'll be right back."  
He comes back in a few minutes with a jar of ointment, "I'm gonna rub this on your shoulder, it's gonna hurt and I'm sorry but it has to be done."  
"Hand me my purse and wait a little bit." I tell him as I push myself into a sitting position.  
He hands me my purse and watches me take out a prescription bottle, "What are you taking?"  
"A vicaden," I say as I open the bottle take out a pill and dry swallow it.  
Joey stands up and gets me a glass of water I gratefully take a drink and look at him. "And before you ask why I have them, it's because I get severe migraines and the medication I take for them knocks me out. So I keep the vicaden with me in case I get one when I'm out, it usually dulls the pain enough so I can get home and take something else."

Joey just nods and the two of us make small talk for a little bit before I lie back down so he can finish working on my shoulder. At some point I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my cell phone was ringing, I was about to open my eyes to find it to answer it when I hear a male voice speak, "Lily's phone."

_***Seto's POV***_

I sit at my desk reading the file that the private investigator had dropped off a few minutes ago. I just couldn't get my mind off of Lilith Tao since our encounter at the mall. Not many people stood up to me like that, especially not a woman, and it intrigued me. I wanted to know all that I could find out about Miss. Tao and I wasn't going to stop until I knew everything. There were some interesting things in the file that I wanted to discuss with her so I pick up the phone and dial the number that was on the back of one of the sample sketches that she had submitted. The phone was picked up after 3 rings and a familiar sounding male voice greeted me with, "Lily's phone."  
"Since when do dogs know how to answer phones?"  
"What do you want?"  
"You really are an idiot, Wheeler if you have to ask that. I called Miss. Tao's phone to speak with her, why are you answering her phone?"  
"She's sleeping, you really do have a lot of nerve, ya know."  
"For calling a possible future employee? I think your flea collar is cutting off the circulation to your brain, Wheeler. Now, put her on the phone."  
"As I said, Rich Boy she's sleeping. And the nerve is calling after what you did to her today. I always knew you were a complete jerk but after what you did to her shoul.......You know what? Never mind, just stay the hell away from her."  
"Or what? You'll bark at me?"  
"Go to hell, Kaiba." Was the last thing I heard before the dial tone started to sound in my ear.  
I place the phone down and stare at it for a few moments. _Wheeler, always opened his mouth before thinking_ I thought to myself. From what I had seen Lilith was a smart woman, why would she waste her time with such a collection of losers? I would just have to talk to her at school on Monday, just let Wheeler try his white knight act in person.

_***Lily's POV***_

I listen to Joey's side of the conversation with a small smile of amusement on my lips as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "Is it safe to assume that was Seto Kaiba on the phone?"  
Joey turns beet red when he looks at me, "Sorry about that, Lily but he just makes me so mad. He thinks just because he's rich he can get anyone or anything he wants."  
"That's a common misconception of the rich. They think that since they have money the word no doesn't apply to them."  
"You sound like you're talking from personal experience."  
"My Uncles a rich snobbish asshole who thinks that the rules of decent society don't apply to him."  
"Lily, can I ask you something?"  
I tilt my head and look at him, "Sure, Joey."  
"Kaiba said some about calling a possible future employee of his when he called. What's that about?"

I think quietly for a moment wondering if I should tell him, after all the only other person who knew I was here for a job was Duke and even he didn't know who the job was for or the real reason I needed it. Standing I walk over to my bag where I keep my ever-present sketch book. I take it out and flip open the front cover before handing it to Joey. Inside the front cover is a well worn photo that was a few years old of me with my arms around a blonde haired little girl with my grey eyes and next to us is a brown haired boy with tawny gold eyes. "The girl is my baby sister, Evie and the guy is my older brother Adam."  
Joey takes the book and looks at the photo. "Why didn't they move here with you?"  
"Adam is...sick and currently hospitalized. Evie is attending a school for the gifted which she absolutely hates, she wanted to move here with me but our Uncle wouldn't allow it. He said I was too...immature and have no sense of responsibility."  
I wrap my arms around myself and sit back down on his bed before continuing. "My Uncle gave me until my 18th birthday to "make something of myself" and if I succeed he will sign over full guardianship of Evie to me."  
Joey sat beside me his arm slides around me as he does and I lean my head against his shoulder, "And if you don't succeed?"  
"She gets sent to a very exclusive boarding school for the gifted where she will have no contact with me until she turns 18."  
"How old is she?"  
"Twelve."  
"You wouldn't be able to see or talk to her for 6 years?!?"  
I slowly nod, "A few months ago I heard a buzz that Kaiba Corp. was looking for an artist for some new top secret project so I sent in my sketch's and I got an interview. But there was some sort of mess up and I was told my interview was canceled when it really wasn't."  
"Wow, that's pretty intense."  
"I know."  
"Duke doesn't know any of this does he?"  
"Only that I had a job interview that got canceled."  
Joey was quiet for a few minutes before lightly kissing my head, "Thank you."  
I raise my head and look at him, "For what?"  
"Duke, told me that you have a hard time trusting people. So thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all of this."  
I blush lightly, "No big."  
He tilts my head up by my chin to look into my eyes, "It is to me." He says in a husky tone of voice right before his lips lightly touch mine.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu Gi Oh bunch nor am I making any money off of this. Thank you

A/N: Sorry for the wait but things have been pretty crazy here for the past couple of weeks. Car problems and helping my son get ready to crossover to boy scouts have taken up most of my time but to help make up for it I will be posting 2 chapters today. As always thank you for reading and if you don't mind take a moment at the end of the chapter and let me know what you think.

Beware: Contains some cursing if you mind that sort of stuff please do not read on.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_***Lily's POV***_

"Today class," the music teacher intoned, " we will be doing Latin dancing, such as The Tango, The Samba and Salsa dancing."  
With the exception of a few people the whole class groaned. I looked at Duke and grinned, "Talk about easy" he said to me. I started to rummage around in my backpack hoping I had tossed a particular CD in there when I packed it this morning, when I find it I hand it to Duke with a mischievous little smirk on my face, "Well?"  
He chuckles, "Why not?" and raises his hand.  
"Yes, Mr. Devlin?" Ms. Len the teacher asks.  
"Lily and I know a little bit about Salsa dancing, ok if we give it a try first?"  
Ms. Len clapped her hands, "Oh, that would be wonderful! Please come up both of you, I'll just start the music."  
"No need, we have our own." he said as he walked over to the stereo and put in the CD.

I chuckled softly to myself as I walk over to the small area that was set up for dancing in front of the class, as I pass Kaiba's desk I hear him mutter "Loser" under his breath I ignore him and join Duke who was waiting for the music to begin, I stand in front of him and reach for his hand while staring into his warm green eyes as the opening guitar stains of "La Vida Loco" fill the room. Duke takes my hand in his and the two of us start dancing, we proceed to blow the whole class away; at some point during the dance Duke had taken out the combs holding my hair up and tossed them over to Joey. My hip length brown hair now fell in soft waves down my back as we danced, I felt alive and free as the song reached it's conclusion and I stared into my best friends eyes. _Thank you_ I mouthed silently at him before we turned and took our bows to the applauding class.

_***Duke's POV***_

I looked at Lily's smiling face as we took our bows before the class _God,_ I thought to myself _I had forgotten how beautiful she was when she really smiled._ As we head back to our seats I lean down and whisper in her ear, "I missed you", she smiles brightly at me and lightly squeezes my hand, "I'm here now." I take my seat and watch her trying to get her combs off of Joey would had conveniently "lost them", I watched the two of them for a few moments. Joey would be good for Lily, I thought to myself, she needed someone who would help her lighten up a bit and he needed someone who might bring him a bit more down to earth a little more often. I smile as she finally gives up and heads back to her seat to start looking in her bag for something, probably a barrette or a ponytail holder knowing her. Ms. Len was talking about The Tango and I started tuning her out until I heard her start announcing partners for the next dance.

"Mr. Wheeler and Miss. Yo, Mr. Devlin and Miss. Pi, and finally Mr. Kaiba and Miss. Tao."  
I see Lily raise her hand, "Ms. Len?"  
"Yes, Miss. Tao?"  
"Is there anyway that Duke and I can switch partners? I wouldn't want to offend Mr. Kaiba with my "Losers" skill on the dance floor." I look at her oddly as she throws a sickly sweet smile toward Kaiba. _Her mouth is gonna get her in trouble one day,_ I thought as I watched Kaiba glare back at her.  
"No, you may not Miss. Tao. I need to see how people react to a variety of partners and skill levels. Is that understood?"  
"Yes, Ma'am." she replied looking none to happy with the prospect of having to dance with Kaiba. I also couldn't help but notice the death glares that the one blonde, Julia shot Lil's way. _Great another one of Kaiba's fan-girls out to make trouble, I'll have to give Lily the heads up about those types _I thought to myself as I headed over to my partners desk and gave her my most charming smile, "May I have this dance?"

_***Lily's POV***_

_I can't believe I have to dance with that jerk,_ I thought to myself as I made my way up to the front of the classroom and stand in front of him. _He's an ass who thinks I'm a loser just because I hang out with Duke and his friends. _I fume silently tossing my hair over my shoulder and look right into his eyes. _But he is sexy as all hell_ a small voice inside your head whispers, _and when his lips touched yours the other night....Wow. Not bad for a first kiss, kinda make you wonder what a real kiss from him would be like._ I quickly tune out that little voice and mutter under my breath, "What the hell does a cold jerk like you know about a dance of passion?"  
"More then those losers you hang out with do." He snapped and pulled me into his arms as the music started.

As soon as our bodies touched it was like someone held a lit match to a puddle of gasoline, neither of us were prepared for the shocking intensity of the heat that flared up between us. The look of surprise in Kaiba's eyes, and I was pretty sure my own, was testament as to how surprised the both of us were. I stared into his eyes as the dance demanded while the opening strains of music fill the room and find myself swept away by the combination of Kaiba's superb dancing, the nearness of his body and the heated look of desire in his cobalt eyes.

Neither of us even noticed that the music stopped until Ms. Len started applauding.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! That class is a perfect demonstration of the Tango, it is both passion and control. Fire and Ice, Love and Hate, Submission and Domination. Yin and Yan if you will, a dance of opposites that join together and become one perfect whole. Thank you so very much, Mr. Kaiba. Miss. Tao that was truly exquisite. Please give them a round of applause class."

I can feel my face start heating up as I pull away from Kaiba and hurry back to my desk, ignoring the self righteous smirk on Kaiba's face and the dirty looks I was receiving from some blonde Barbie Girl cheerleader type. I sit down and reach for my backpack quickly pulling out my sketchbook so I could put the finishing touches on my art homework, I unconsciously tilt my head down so that some of my hair falls down and covers my face. It was a very old nervous habit of mine and I still unthinkingly did it at times when I needed to mentally regroup, that habit was the main reason I always wore my hair pulled back. My Uncle considered this odd habit of mine a weakness and he despised weakness, he had drilled that into my head since the day my sister, brother and myself were dropped off by social services on the day of my seventh birthday.

I quickly turn my thoughts from the direction that they were turning in back to the sketch in front of me, it was a fantasy scene of a dying dragon with a phoenix being born out of it's last flame filled breath. It was a twist on the old circle of life theme, for something new to be born something cherished must die, I stare at it for a few moments before grabbing a watercolor pencil and putting the finishing touches on it. I became so engrossed in my work that I didn't even notice that class was over until I felt someone lift my hair out of my face and gently push it behind my ear. "Thanks, Duke." I say without even looking up as I put the final touches on the phoenix's feathers.  
"It's not Duke and you're welcome, Lily."  
I look up and see Joey standing there, "Sorry, Joey. I'm just not used to anybody but Duke doing stuff like that."  
Joey smiles as he sits at the desk in front of me, "Well, I hope you get used to me doing stuff like that."  
I reach into my backpack for another pencil and twist my hair up into a quick messy bun. I stick the pencils in it to hold it in place. "You do, huh?"  
He smiles at me and gently takes my hand in his, "Yes, I do. You've got a free period before your next class, right?"  
I laughed softly and remove my hand from his so I could pack my stuff up in my bag, "You tell me, Mr. Wheeler. You seem to know my schedule better then I do."  
"I have a free period before my next class too, wanna go grab a cup of coffee?" He smiles broadly grabbing my backpack and laptop bag before I had a chance too.

I smile at him as I stand and am about to say yes when Kaiba comes back into the classroom, "If you want a second chance at that interview Miss. Tao I have a few moments I can spare right now." He glares at Joey, "Don't you have something better to do, Wheeler?"  
"Back off, Kaiba!"  
"Listen up, Dog boy, I'm talking to Miss. Tao not you so just back off before I get angry."  
"You don't own everything or everyone, Rich Boy!"  
"Listen, Moron I've got better things to do then talk to you."  
I saw how worked up Joey and Kaiba were getting and slipped between them lightly touching Joey's arm in an attempt to defuse the situation a bit, "Yes, Mr. Kaiba I would like another shot at that interview. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes, alright?"  
Kaiba looked like he was about to say something but seemed to think better of it, "You aren't worth my time, Wheeler. Five minutes is all I'll wait, Miss. Tao." With that he spins on his heel and leaves Joey and me alone in the classroom.  
"I hate him. Do you really have to go with him, Lily?" Joey asked looking down at me.  
"You know I do, Joey. And it'll be fine," I give him my most charming smile, "I'll go get this interview done and we'll get that cup of coffee after school, ok?"  
He quickly hugs me before handing me my bags, "I wish you didn't need this job so much. I'll meet you outside the front doors after school, ok?"  
I return his hug lightly and smile, "Ok. I'll be there."  
We leave the classroom and Joey walks me to the front doors where Kaiba was waiting, none to patiently I might add, for me. Both Joey and Kaiba glare at each other before Kaiba turns and starts walking away. I wave bye to Joey and follow Kaiba towards what I can only assume was his car, the brand new top of the line 2006 silver mustang GT.  
"I never would have pegged you for a sports car type Kaiba." I say as I settle into the passengers seat.  
"Hrmp." Is all I get in response as he shifts gear and swings out of the student parking lot.

I quietly watch the scenery while Kaiba weaves in and out of traffic, within a few minutes he pulls up in front of a tall white building with the name "Kaiba Corp." emblazoned on it in black letters and quickly exits the car. I hurriedly grab my stuff and go to open the car door when the handle gets ripped from my hand, I look up in shock to see Kaiba standing there smirking at me, I raise my right eyebrow at him "Thanks." I say and step out of the car, Kaiba watched while I quickly slid my bags up on my shoulder and flinched slightly at the stab of pain in my left shoulder that was bruised from the other day.  
"Problem, Miss. Tao?" he asked as I quickly transfer my bags to my other shoulder.  
"Nothing I can't handle, Mr. Kaiba." I say as I breeze past him through the double doors of the building. I get some pretty odd looks from the people in the lobby as Kaiba comes up behind me and places his hand on the small of my back to guide me towards a private elevator, he inserts a key card into the slot and the doors open with a quiet hiss of air. He motions me inside first before he enters and taps a code onto the security panel that's there instead of a numbers panel, the two of us spend the ride in silence and soon were exiting through the open doors right into Kaiba's office.

"Please take a seat, Miss. Tao." Kaiba motions to the chair in front of his desk as he sits behind it and opens his briefcase. I sit down and cross my legs at the ankles silently cursing the Domino high uniform as I try to pull the hem past my knees and fail miserably, I fold your hands in my lap and study Kaiba as he takes some folders out of his briefcase.  
"How's Mokuba?"  
"Fine."

The next few minutes were spent in an awkward silence; a silence that Kaiba suddenly breaks when he throws 3 file folders down on the desk in front of me, "Why is there no record of you or your siblings until five years ago, Miss. Tao?"  
I knew that outwardly I appeared calm and unaffected by his question but on the inside I was seething. My eyes stay focused on the folders as I calmly ask; "You had my family investigated?"  
"Yes, and you still didn't answer my question, Miss. Tao. Until five years ago neither you or your siblings existed. Why is that?"

I don't answer him, I just pick up the folder bearing my brothers name on it and open it slowly to find myself staring into the sparkling tawny gold eyes of my older brother's photograph. I bring my fingers up and lightly trace his face, this had always been one of my favorite photos of Adam...It had been taken on the day of his 15th birthday, the day our Uncle had signed over custody of Evie and myself to him and we were at the beach with a few close friends having a duel celebration. If I closed my eyes I swear I could still hear my siblings laughter on the sea scented air. I study the photo a minute longer, smiling slightly at the way the wind had ruffled Adam's light brown hair and the sun and given his normally pale skin just the faintest hint of pink, before my eyes travel over to the page opposite the picture. I start to read the information on the page:

Name: Tao, Adam  
Race: Caucasian  
Hair Color: Brown, Light  
Eye Color: Gold  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 198  
Age: 20  
DOB: May 1, 1985  
Residence: Bayville Psychiatric Facility  
Date Admitted: January 1, 2002  
Condition: Catatonic

I close the folder and put it back on Kaiba's desk without reading any further, the last thing I needed was to see some shrinks interpretation of the worst day of my life. I stand up and pick up my bags, "Thank you for your time Mr. Kaiba but I don't think I'd like to work for you. Please give your brother my regards. Good day."

I turn around and very calmly walk over to his office door, which was amazing since I was currently fighting the urge to cry and smack Kaiba for investigating my family. I open the door and softly close it behind me, I give his secretary a small smile and exit through the waiting room doors. I pass the elevators without a single thought and head right to the stairwell as my eyes start to fill with hot tears, if I can just keep control for a few more minutes I thought to myself as I push through the stairwell door letting it slam closed behind me. The sound of it echos through the empty stairwell as I lean my head against the cool wall as I try to stem the flow of tears pouring from my eyes, I close them hoping that would work but when I do that images from my last duel start flashing before me. I slide down to my knees as my tears become soft sobs and for the first time since my brother lost his soul I cried when the images from our final duel runs through my head.

_***Little flashback time....***_

_I smile to myself as I draw three cards from my deck and look at my opponent, "I place two cards face down and end my turn." I say before switching my gaze to my brother._

_  
This duel was going great, both Adam and I still had our full amount of life points while our opponents were at 1600 and 1000 life points, once we won this duel we would be shoe in's to go to the finals in this tournament. And once we were there I knew that one of us would win it, with the other probably coming in second but that the way things usually happened with Adam and myself. If we were both involved with something one of us would come in first and the other would come in second, I smirk under the porcelain mask that I wore when I dueled to hide my identity from everyone, in this case though I knew I could win this championship. Don't get me wrong, Adam was a great duelist but I was better._

_Adam placed one monster card on the field in defense mode and attacked with his Zombie Dragon knocking his opponents LP down to 600, then the guy playing against me played this card that I had never even heard of before, "I play the Seal Of Orichalcos! This card allows me to draw upon the power of the Orichalcos and give my monsters 300 additional attack points. And Siren, whoever losses the duel losses their soul to the seal. And with that I end my turn."  
I look at Adam and he just nods at me, he had as much faith in my skills as a duelist as I did in his. "Fine," I say as the glowing green seal spreads out on the arena around us "Then prepare to lose your souls because I play Jade Dragon in attack mode. Jade Dragon attack his life points directly!"_

I feel someone's arms wrap around me and then feel myself being lifted onto someone's lap and that breaks me out of my reprieve. With tears pouring down my face I look up and am shocked to see Kaiba's cold blue eyes full of concern as he looked down at me. I try to pull away but he just holds me tighter, gently rubbing my back in an effort to calm me down, "I didn't know seeing your brothers file would affect you this strongly." Kaiba softly says as he tucks my head under his chin.  
"Honestly..neither did I." I manage to say between soft sobs.

After a few minutes of Kaiba just holding me and rubbing my back I start to slowly calm down and start just enjoying the feeling of being held in his strong arms. I close my eyes and lean against him fully for a few moments before I grudgingly pull away slightly and start digging around in my pockets for a tissue. I soon find one and start drying my eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba.... Believe me when I say that this is not normal behavior. It must just be the stress of moving and starting a new school." I try to smile but it comes out wobbly and weak.  
His strong hand tenderly cups the side of my face and I fight the urge to lean into his touch, "It's Seto."  
My eyes slowly drift shut,"Seto?"  
His thumb starts moving in slow teasing circles in front of my ear, "Not Mr. Kaiba, Kaiba or Sir. To you it's Seto."  
My eyes open slightly "Seto...I like that....And it's not Miss. Tao."  
"Really?" He smirked at me as he leans closer; or maybe I was leaning closer to him I really weren't sure right now, and in all honesty I really didn't care.  
"It's Lily." I whisper softly.  
Our faces are so close that I could feel his warm breath tickle my lips as he whispered, "Lily...It suits you." right before he lowered his lips to mine.

In that instant my entire world was turned upside down, it felt like I had finally found the missing piece of myself that I had been searching for the past 3 years in that kiss. It was new and familiar, comforting and exciting all at the same time, it almost was like I had been waiting for this very moment for my whole life. I try to pull away but feel his arms tighten around my waist pulling me closer to him, I tentatively slide my arms around his neck as I shyly return his kiss. The tip of his tongue darts out and teases the seam of my lips before retreating, my lips instinctively part and he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue into my mouth. His hands move up towards my hair as his tongue slowly starts stroking mine, I feel the pencils being pulled out of my hair and my hair falling down my back. His strong hands tangle themselves in my hair and pulls my head closer as I start mimicking his tongues movements, he groans sightly into my mouth and deepens the kiss even more. The kiss continues like this for a few minutes getting hotter and heavier until the sound of a ringing cell phone interrupts the two of us. I break the kiss and lean my forehead against his trying to control my breathing as he untangles one of his hands from my hair to reach into his pocket for his cell phone and answers it.

I slowly move off his lap after his other hands leaves my hair and stand up so I can get a little bit of space between the two of us. _What in the goddesses name did I just do?_ I thought to myself as I watch Kaiba through the dark curtain of my hair. I lean down and grab one of my bags and start going through it looking for a rubber band or something when my own cell phone starts vibrating wildly. I move over to the other side of the stairwell to answer it with slightly trembling hands. "Tao."  
"Thirty minutes to your next class and you are where exactly?"  
"You're kidding right?" I ask as I look down at my watch and curse very softly under my breath.  
Duke chuckles on the other end, "Such ladylike language...Seriously, Lil, where are you? Joey said something about you going off with Kaiba for an interview....Something you wanna tell me about?"  
"Later, ok?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"I can hear it in your voice, Angel. Is it something Kaiba did because if it is I'll----"  
"Let me get a word in edgewise? I'm fine, Duke."  
"And I'm Duel Monsters champion."  
"I'm just a little edgy about the interview, ok?" I hated lying to Duke, after all he was my best friend but if he knew what was really troubling me he'd freak.  
"That's really it?"  
"That's really it, Mr. Devlin. Now, if you will please excuse me I know have," I pause to look at my watch, "20 minutes to get to school before art class starts. See you when I get there." I say as I hang up and look over at Kaiba who was done his own phone call and was standing there with his arms folded over his chest.

"Let's go." He said before I had a chance to say anything and heads out the stairwell door. I quickly pull my hair back with a rubber band that I found in my bag and take a moment to straighten out my clothes before following him.

_***Seto's POV***_

Within a few minutes the two of us were in my car on my way back to school, neither of us had said a word about what had happened in the stairwell back at Kaiba Corp. I look at Lily out of the corner of my eye and see her looking out the passenger side window with a thoughtful expression on her face. What happened in the stairwell was very much unlike me, if my phone hadn't rung when it did...Lets just say I highly doubted that things would have stopped when they did. I had gone after her to demand the answers I wanted but when I saw her crying and heard the raw agony in her sobs all thought of the answers I wanted had fled from my mind, the next thing I knew I was holding her and trying to calm her down by rubbing her back. It was the same way I used to calm Mokuba down after a bad nightmare and it worked on her quite well, then she looked at me with those wonderfully expressive eyes and I couldn't help myself. I had to know if what I had felt in the park the other night was just a fluke or if her lips still felt like heaven.

There was something about Lilith Tao that made me take leave of my senses and I didn't like it one bit, my hands tightened on the steering wheel as I remember the feel of her innocent response to my kiss...Now either she was one hell of an actress or she had never been kissed like that before. A nagging feeling in my stomach kept saying no one's that good of an actress, she wasn't the type of woman who would do something halfheartedly; I could tell that much about her from her artwork...With her it would be all or nothing and that was the last thing I needed right now. I decided as I maneuvered my car into the student packing lot that it would be best to nip this in the bud before it got out of control. Too bad she was the most talented and qualified for the job, I'd just have to find someone else for it. Yes, that's it I smirked to myself as I turned off the car and looked over at her to tell her that she wasn't quite what I was looking for in an artist. "Miss. Tao?"  
"Listen, Kaiba....I think it would be best if...." she took a deep breath before continuing, "we completely forgot about what happened back at your company."  
"Like that fact that you refused to answer my questions or that you threw yourself at me like a cheap trollop?" _Where the hell did that come from? _I thought as I watched her eyes color darken with anger.  
"You get 3 chances to insult me before I lose my temper, Kaiba....That's number one." she said before stepping out of the car and walking over to where Wheeler was standing. I watched him take her bags from her and heard her soft chuckle at something he said, I feel my own temper rising as I leave the car and walk close enough to them to hear what was being said.

"And why aren't you in class, Joey?"  
"Waiting for you. After you got off the phone with Duke I told him I'd wait out here for ya."  
She sent him a smile that made my heart skip a beat and I make my way over to them ignoring the glare that dog Boy kept sending my way, "How sweet.....A dog waiting for his mistress."  
It looked like Wheeler was about to say something but was quickly interrupted by Lily, "Well, Mr. Kaiba since we are on the subject of animal comparisons I must say I've never seen a snake walk on two legs before." She started to walk away but stopped a moment to toss one last remark over her shoulder, "Must less a two faced bastard of one."

Both Wheeler and I watch her start walk away with the bearing of a Queen, I heard Wheeler mutter "wow" under his breath and as much as I hated to admit it, even to myself, I wholeheartedly agreed.

_***Lily's POV***_

I was halfway to art class when I remembered that Joey still had my bags, now that left me with two choices. One, I could head back and deal with Kaiba again or number two head to class without my stuff and not turn in my homework...Or I grinned mischievously to myself, option number 3.......Cut class. I was just about to go with option number three when Joey comes up behind me with my bags and hands them to me, "I thought you might need these, Lil." He said to me smiling.  
"Thanks, Joey. That was sweet of you."  
"Then how come you look like someone just told you your puppy died?"  
"I do?"  
"Uh huh."  
I grin at Joey and lean up so I can whisper in his ear, " 'Cause when I realized I didn't have my bags I was considering playing hooky for the rest of the day."  
I can feel Joey grinning as he leans closer to my ear, "But that would be very naughty of you to do that, Lily."  
"Uh huh, especially since I don't know my way around the city that well yet.....Why I might get lost unless I had someone to show me around." I said trying to suppress my laughter.  
"That's right. And if this person who's showing you around just happens to miss a history test that they didn't study for, that wouldn't be so bad would it?"  
"Nope and I could even help that person study after say....a nice little dinner of homemade lasagna?"  
He leans close enough so that his breath gently tickles my ear, "Mmm...Well, that persons car just happens to be in the student parking lot today."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Really."  
I take a step back and look into Joey's brown eyes, "Then what are we waiting for Mr, Wheeler?"

20 minutes later I find myself sitting in Joey's car listening to music and trying to get Joey to tell me where we're headed. Every time I asked he just said, "It's a surprise."  
I watch as he pulls into a convenience store parking lot and grin at him, "Is this the surprise?"  
"Wait here, I'll be back in a few. We'll need a few supplies." He says before hopping out of the car and heading inside the store. I watch him and shake my head still grinning. It had been a while since I had felt this relaxed, I needed it especially after dealing with Kaiba today. What right did he have investigating my family like that? I shake my head to clear it a bit and take a deep breath, _I wouldn't let myself think about that right now,_ I thought to myself. Right now I just want to put the whole Kaiba fiasco behind me and just relax, tomorrow was another day to worry and figure things out. I reach into my pocket and pull out my cell phone, I look at it for a moment before hitting the off button. If Kaiba was gonna call and tell me I didn't have the job he could talk to my voice mail, I didn't quite trust myself talking to him right now. After what had happened back at Kaiba Corp between the two of us and then basically being called a tramp, I doubt I'd keep my mouth shut. I turn around in the front seat and reach back so I could drop my phone into my backpack, I also reach in and grab my sunglasses. I was just getting settled back into my seat when Joey comes out of the store and tosses a bag into the back seat.

"Ready?" He asked as he inserted the key in the ignition.  
"As ready as I'll ever be for someone who has no clue as to where she's going or what she's doing." I said as I slip my sunglasses on.  
"It's gonna take us a while to get to where we're going so if you wanna just relax and catch a nap it's cool."  
"Just where are we going, Joey?"  
"Some place I think you'll love....Trust me, ok?"  
"Does this place involve midgets, a green city and a saccharin sweet witch named Glinda? Or flying monkeys, I can't believe I almost forgot the flying monkeys."  
Joey laughs as he pulls out of the parking lot and back onto the road. "Well, Dorothy I don't think you're in Kansas anymore but ya sure as hell ain't in Oz."  
I lean my head back on the headrest and close my eyes, "You get my sarcastic humor. I like that."  
"You do, huh?"  
"Uh huh. Not many people besides Duke get it."  
"What's the deal with you and Duke anyway?"  
I open my eyes and turn my head to look at Joey, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, you guys have known each other for a while, right?"  
"Ten years last Christmas, why?"  
"Have you two always been friends?"  
I laugh softly thinking back to when I first met him, "We couldn't stand each other at first actually."  
"Oh."

Joey was quiet for a few minutes and I just watched him while he drove. I close my eyes again and turn my head towards the front of the car, "By the way Joey, if you're trying to ask if Duke and I ever went out the answers yes and no. He was my date for my first and only formal dance, my uncle insisted I go to it and Duke was nice enough to be my escort for the evening."  
"I bet all the other guys were jealous of him that night."  
"I was a 13 year old geek with braces so I don't think so."  
"That I find hard to believe, Lily."  
"Ask Duke to show you the pictures from that night."  
Joey laugh's, "I might just do that one day."  
"Duke's been like another brother to me for most of my life, Joey. I think I'd have gone nuts if we had dated, in case you haven't noticed he's a bit full of himself and I've just never found time for guys. Dating and romance have never just had that much appeal for me."  
"You've never been out on a date? Ever?" I could hear the shock in Joey's voice.  
"Nope."  
"So, when I kissed you the other day...Not a date ever?"  
"Can we please just drop the subject please?" I ask blushing slightly.  
"Why?"  
"Because whenever I tell anyone that they start treating me like this total freak who's got something wrong with me. In all honesty, Joey I'm a bitch and I have a very hard time getting close to people. I've yet to find someone who I think will hold my attention long enough for anything besides friendship. Ok?"  
"I have a hard time believing most of that, Lil. I just think that you're scared to let someone that close to you, you're scared that maybe they'll get to know the real Lily and actually like that person."  
"Think what you will, Wheeler. So, are we anywhere near this mystery location we're headed too?"  
"We still have about another hour or so."  
"Ok...I think I am gonna try and catch that nap, ok?"  
"Ok."  
"And Joey?"  
"Mmmm?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Just being you." and with that I close my eyes and drift off into a light sleep.

_***Joey's POV***_

"Lily?" I whisper into her ear once I have the car parked, "We're here."  
Her beautiful grey eyes open slowly and she smiles a tired smile at me, "Where's here?"  
"The beach."  
"The beach?" her head shot straight up from the headrest and her eyes lit up, "We're really at a beach?" "Yep."

She throws her arms around me in a hug before jumping out of the car and running towards the water. I stand by the divers side door of my car and smile as I watch her kick off her shoes and run into the surf like a little girl during her first trip to the beach. I reach into the back seat and grab the stuff I had bought for our lunch, I close up the car and make my way over towards Lily who was now seated on the sand about 10 feet away from the water. I sit next to her and we just sit quietly for a few minutes looking out at the water, impulsively I reach over and release her hair from the ponytail that she was wearing running my fingers through her hair as I do, she looks over at me and sighs softly before standing up and brushing the sand off of her uniform skirt, "Joey, I think we need to talk."  
"About what?" I ask standing up next to her and looking into her eyes. As I look into her eyes I feel myself becoming lost in their grey depths and my heartbeat starts speeding up, I reach up over and lay my hand against Lily's cheek, "You are so beautiful......" I say before leaning down to kiss her, only to have my lips meet her forehead as she quickly lowered her head. I pull back surprised as Lily takes a few steps away from me.  
"Joey, answer me this honestly; was bringing me here just two friends getting together or did you have other motives?"  
I take a deep breath and figure it's now or never, "I like you a lot, Lily. As more then a friend."  
She holds up a hand towards me and takes another step away, "Joey.......Stop before you say something that you can't take back."  
I walk towards her and take her hand in mine, "I think I'm starting to fall in love with you, Lilith Tao."  
"Don't say that....Please don't say that." she said as she pulled her hand from mine and took another few steps backward.  
"Why can't I say that? You are a wonderful person Lily. Please just give us a chance."  
"Joey......Bad things happen to people who tell me that...Just don't."  
"Lily......"  
"Please Joey, just drop it. I can't feel that way about you.....About anybody really."  
"What do you mean you can't feel that way about anybody?" I yell starting to get angry, "or is it just because I don't have money like Rich Boy does?!?"

I see the look of shock and hurt flash in Lily's eye's for a brief moment before something in them slams shut and she turns around heading back towards the car. I stand there and watch her go into the backseat and grabs her bags before she starts walking back towards the beach. She stops in front of me and very coolly says, "Thanks for bringing me here, Wheeler. I'll call a cab or something to come get me."  
"Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that I mea----"  
"I really don't care how you meant it. Now, if you'll excuse me, Wheeler I'm going to take advantage of the view and get some sketches done."  
My cell phone rings before I have a chance to say anything to her. I hear Dukes voice as soon as I answer, "Do you know where Lily is? She's no where around school and she's not answering her phone. I'm getting really worried, Joey."  
"I think I messed up big time, Duke. Real big time."

_***About Two Hours Later***_

_***Duke's POV***_

"You said what?" I look at Joey in shock, "Of all the things that you could have said to her why did it have to be a money thing?"  
"I wasn't thinking, ok? And how was I supposed to know that she would close up like that."  
"I told you before, Joey you gotta take things slow with Lily. Just take it easy 'cause she's really skittish when it comes to relationships.......I can't believe that you told her that you were starting to fall in love with her. That is neither slow or easy!"  
"I just thought that she should know how I felt before—"  
"Before what?" I interrupt, "Before she was settled in and felt comfortable enough with you where she could start to develop feelings? Before she was past her first instinct to run when she gets scared? Or before you thought that she might meet someone else?" I could see from Joey turning red that it was that last bit that was the truth.  
"I just thought that if she knew I felt that way about her that she wouldn't look twice at somebody else."  
"Somebody else in general or somebody like Kaiba, Joey?" I ask before heading over to where Lily was sitting.

I sit down next to her and watched her draw for a little bit, she had her headphones on but I knew that she was completely aware of my presence. I reach over and slide her headphones of one ear, "You can drop the ice Maiden routine, Angel...Joey realized he messed up."  
"Yeah, but what do I do when I realized that I could have handled it better?" She asks pulling the headphones off all the way and looking at me, "All he said was that he was starting to fall in love with me and panic like a deer caught in a hunters sights......What's wrong with me, Duke?"  
"Nothing." I reassure her as I slip my arm around her shoulder and she leans her head against me. "Absolutely nothing."  
"Bullshit, Devlin. Bullshit."

_***A Couple Days Later***_

_***Lily's POV***_

I was sitting in art class distractedly doodling and think about the day before at the beach when Duke came over and sat next to me. I look up and smile at him slightly, "I thought you were trying to get closer to the cute red head this week."  
"Is it a crime to want to sit next to my best friend on this beautiful day?"  
"What do you want, Devlin?" I ask putting my pencil down and giving him my full attention.  
"What makes you think I want something?"  
"Call it a lucky guess....Or perhaps it's just because I've known you too long. Now what's up?"  
"Well, I was wondering if I could tap into that savvy little brain of yours for something?"  
"Oh?"  
"Some idea's I have for DDM....If you think you could handle such an intense and complex game that is."  
I break into laughter for a few moments, "Smart ass.....You are such a smart ass you know that, Duke."  
"Yeah but it got you to smile." he said leaning over and giving me a kiss on the check.  
"Yes, it did now go over and sit next to the cute girl before the daggers she's glaring at me actually penetrate my skull, ok?"  
Duke flashes me his hundred watt smile and stands up, "Anything for you, Angel."

I watch him go over to the red-head and turn on his charm. I could practically see her melt as he sat next to her, I shake my head and turn my attention back to my notebook when a small stack of papers gets dropped in front of me. Without even looking I move them aside and pick my pencil back up, "Yes, Kaiba?"  
"Look those over and get them back to me by the end of the day." He said before heading back to his seat towards the front of the classroom. My curiosity gets the better of me and I look over at the pile and I almost fall off my chair in shock.

They were contracts.

Contracts to be signed by me and given back to Kaiba at the end of the day.

Contracts that said I was now an Kaiba Corp. Employee.

I had gotten the job!

I quickly slide them inside my bag keeping my expression neutral as the teacher comes into the room and announces that today we would be starting to work with oils. I quickly look over at Kaiba as I head over to the easel and notice him smirking at me I turn my attention to the easel in front of me and soon lose myself in working with the smooth vibrant colors and all thoughts of Seto Kaiba and the beach yesterday fled my mind with each stroke of the brush upon canvas. Before I knew it the teacher announced that it was time to start cleaning up but if any of us had a free period next we could stay and work on our paintings since the classroom would be free until next period. Big surprise I was the only one who took him up on the offer, I nod absently to Duke as he leaves promising to meet him and the others for lunch later.

After about half an hour of working on my painting I stretch and decided I was done for the day, I toss a cloth over the canvas before heading over to the sink to wash out my brushes. As I'm cleaning them my mind goes over the events of yesterday......_ I can't believe that I kissed Kaiba like that,_ I thought to myself, _I mean yeah it was an amazing kiss and everything but I just don't do stuff like that. I've gone from never having kissed a guy to getting 3 kisses in almost as many days!_ I blush as I think about how it made me feel then my eyes travel to the window and I sigh loudly. Outside Duke, Joey, Tristan and Yu-Gi were all goofing around with a soccer ball while Tea sat under a nearby tree and watched Yu-Gi with a starry-eyed look on her face. I can't help but chuckle to myself ,"Guys can be so clueless sometimes."  
My eyes travel back to Joey and I start biting on my lower lip. _He's such a sweet guy, _I thought to myself _I mean look at how gentle and sweet he's been with me since I showed up here in Domino City. It's just him saying that he was starting to fall in love with me...was just...well...scarey. _

I turn from the window just as a snide voice remarked, "Well, well. What have we here girls? Just the slut trying to steal my man from me!"  
I see some blonde that I've seen hanging around trying to get close to Kaiba and not having much luck, I had a really bad feeling about this as I headed over to my desk to grab my stuff. "Excuse me?"  
"You heard me slut. Stay away from my man or else!"  
"Or else what? You'll facial me to death?" I comment as I slide the straps of my bags up onto my shoulder.  
She comes up to me and pokes me in the shoulder with a long pink painted fingernail, "Listen, new girl Seto Kaiba is mine so just do yourself a favor and back off."  
"You and Kaiba are an item?" I raise an eyebrow as her two friends come up behind me. "I would have thought that he would have more taste then that. Guess that just goes to show you that money can't buy everything." I push past Cheerleader Barbie, "Now if you ladies, and I use the term quite loosely, will excuse me I have to go."

I feel someone grab my ponytail and yank causing me to lose my balance and fall backward. "I don't think so, bitch." Barbie hissed in my ear wrapping her fist even more in my hair. I quickly hook behind her knee with my elbow and pull causing her to lose her balance as well, as she falls I elbow her in the stomach and as she gasps in pain she lets go of my hair letting me jump back to my feet.  
"You'll..pay...for...that...bitch!!" she gasps as she stands up.  
"Listen, sweetie if you know what's good for you you'll just let me walk out of her and we'll just pretend that none of this EVER happened, ok?"  
"Get the whore!!!" she screams at her friends as I make my way towards the door.  
"You still have a chance to leave here with what little dignity you have left, you know."

One of her friends grabs my left arm while the other goes for my right, I toss my bags at the one on my left knocking her down and drop while sweeping my right leg out to trip the one on my right side. I hear a sickening crash as my bags hit the floor, "You better hope to hell that wasn't my laptop." I say standing back up. As I do I feel someone grab my hair in a death grip and this time I was yanked back hard enough for my scalp to start burning. I feel something cold and metallic lightly brush against my cheek and move towards the back of my neck, I try to keep from panicking as visions of having my headless corpse found by the next class flash in front of me....Duke always told me that my mouth would be the death of me someday, I just didn't think it would literally be the death of me though.

"By the time I'm done with you, you little tramp no one's gonna look at you ever again! I told you to leave my Seto alone and you just won't listen to me so this is really all your fault."  
"Listen, Julia...It is Julia right? I'm sure we can work this out.....You gotta believe me when I say that I have no interest at all in a relationship with anybody.....Least of all, Kaiba." I start talking as visions of blood, mostly mine, splattering the classroom walls dance in my head.  
"Shut up!" Julia screams blends with the sound of metal closing in my mind when suddenly the pressure on my scalp was released and I fall backwards on my butt. I look up and see her holding my ponytail in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other, I close my eyes briefly in relief before standing up. She throws my hair down at my feet, "That's step one, slut."  
I run my hands over my hair which now just barely brushes my shoulders and look from Julia to the pile of hair at my feet. Even though I was relieved that she hadn't tried to slit my throat yet I was getting really pissed!  
"I'll be nice, sweetheart and give you more chance to stop this bullshit once and for all. If you leave this room right now we can just forget that any of this ever happened...Ok?"  
"Scared of what I'll do to you, huh?"  
"You wish. I've dealt with bigger and badder things then you in my sleep. Now be a good little girl and put down the scissors before I'm forced to take them from you."  
"Stay away from my Seto and I won't kick your ass."  
"Did the frontal lobotomy come with the pom-poms or was it extra?"  
"You high and mighty bitch!"  
I roll my eyes, "Please..Like I haven't heard that one before. Can't you at least try and be a little bit more original? You know, the more I think about it the more I realize that Kaiba wouldn't even look twice at someone like you. He strikes me as the type to value brains, something my dear that you seem to be severely lacking."

She goes to punch me but I grab her wrist and twist it hard. She drops to her knees as I twist it just a little bit more, "Another quarter of an inch and you will have what's known as a twist fracture. Now, again I ask are you going to leave here and pretend that none of this ever happened or do I really have to hurt you?" I place my left hand down on the desk next to me and lean down closer to her, "Well?"  
She smiles a twisted little smile at me, "Die bitch!" she screams as she drives the scissors she's still holding point first into my hand pinning it to the desk. Agonizing pain shoots through my hand and I twist her wrist as hard and fast as humanly possible. The sickening sound of shattering bone fills the room and is quickly joined by her scream of pain.

"You.....just....made....the....biggest....mistake.....of.....your.....miserable........life." I say through clenched teeth right before I black out from the pain and fall hitting my head on the corner of the desk on my way down.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu Gi Oh bunch nor am I making any money off of this. Thank you

A/N: Here's the next chapter as promised. Please don't forget to review and please, no flames. If you don't like something about this story please tell me in a non hateful or hurtful way. Thank you.

Beware: Contains some cursing if you mind that sort of stuff please do not read on.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_***Lily's POV***_

Someone was tap dancing on my brain and I really wished that they would stop.

After a few moments of feeling the unseen person put on their lovely little show in my head I become aware of a throbbing, burning sensation in my left hand. I keep my eyes closed as I slowly try and take in my surroundings, the soft and steady beep of the heart monitor and the faintly nauseating smell of disinfects as well of the tiny sound of the intercom during pages tells me that I'm in the hospital.

I slowly open my eyes and groan softly as the faint light in the room hits them, instead of closing them like I wanted to I forced myself to keep them open and look at my surroundings. I couldn't move my head without it feeling like it was going to either explode or just simply fall off my shoulders and roll away. From what I could see it looked like it was sometime during the night, the room glowed faintly with the pale light streaming in from the doorway and there were barely any noises coming from the hallway. As my eyes slowly adjusted to the light I was surprised to see Joey asleep in the chair by the window, Tea asleep on the couch and Tristan and Yu-Gi camped out in the other two chairs. I was more then a little surprised I admit by the gang being there after the beach incident; things had been a little bit strained at school that day between me and them. At least I felt it was a bit strained whether or not it really was I don't know. Duke, always told me I had a habit of projecting my own feelings onto others. And speaking of Duke, I wasn't surprised to see him asleep in the chair next to my bed with his head lying next to my right hand. I slowly smile to myself as I lace the fingers of my hand with his before drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep.

_***Joey's POV***_

The sunlight streaming in through the window was hitting me directly in the eyes. I slowly open them and look around the hospital room that had become all to familiar to me the past three days, I quietly get up so as not to wake up anybody else and walk over to Lily's bed. _She looks so pale and fragile _I thought to myself as I gently brush some of her hair out of her face. I trail my finger down her cheek before moving my hand away, I was thinking about the talk that Duke and I had last night before coming up to Lily's room:

_"I'm completely and totally head over heels in love with her, Duke."  
"Both Lil and I have told you how she feels about getting in a relationship right now, Joey."  
"I think she's just scared. Something must have happened to make her feel this way and I'm betting you know exactly what it is."  
"I'm her best friend."  
"Exactly... That's why you know what happened. Why won't you tell me so I can help her?"  
"Joey, as much as I'm convinced that you and Lily would make an awesome couple I'm not gonna betray 10 years of friendship."  
"You think we'd make a great couple?"  
__"Yeah. You need someone to bring you back down to earth more often and she needs someone who will teach her how to lighten up for once."  
"So why won't you help?"  
"I never said I wouldn't help you, Joey. I just said I wouldn't betray 10 years of friendship. There are others ways to help you and I will do them."  
"You will?"  
"Like I said Joey you and Lily would make an awesome couple, she needs to spread her wings and fly and I honestly think you could help her do just that."  
"Thanks, Duke. I promise you won't regret this."  
"Make sure of that...Oh and Joey?"  
"Yeah, Duke?"  
"Hurt her and I'll make Kaiba's defeat of you at Duelist Kingdom look like the best day of your life."_

I shake my head as I remember Dukes last words to me and head out of Lily's room so I could go down to the cafeteria to grab coffee for everybody. I saw Kaiba stepping off the elevator holding a bouquet of blue-tipped white roses, "What the hell are you doing here, Kaiba?"  
"That's really none of your business, Dog boy."  
"Listen, Kaiba if you know what's good for you you'll just turn around and leave."  
"Last time I checked, Wheeler this WAS a public place. You don't have any right to say as to who steps foot in it."  
"Stay away from Lily."  
"This whole white knight act of yours is getting quite old, Wheeler. I'm here to check on the welfare of a Kaiba Corp. Employee."  
"With roses?"  
"I don't have to explain myself to a second rate duelist like you, Wheeler."

With that Kaiba throws down the bouquet on the nurses station desk spins on his heels and heads back into the elevator. I wait a few minutes to make sure he doesn't come back before continuing on my way to the cafeteria. _What an ass, he really does think he can get away with anything _I thought to myself as I headed down the stairs.

_***Seto's POV***_

I settle into the backseat of my limo and order my driver to head back to Kaiba Corp. The nerve of Wheeler daring to speak to me like that! I fumed to myself.  
_But why were you bringing her roses?_ a voice in the back of my mind nagged.  
She's a valuable Kaiba Corp. employee. We can't afford to lose a talent like hers I reasoned.  
_And finding her lying on the classroom floor with a pool of blood around her head has nothing to do with this sudden change of heart?_  
No.  
_How about the fact that when you saw her like that you were scared shitless?_ The voice persisted.  
I thought she was dead and I'd have to find another artist I argued.  
_You were scared you lost her._  
We can barely stand each other. Why would I care?  
_You love her._  
She's stubborn and over- emotional. Why would I love her?  
_Because she's the only woman you've ever known who can hold her own against you?_  
I don't even like her.  
_Your brother adores her._  
Mokuba needs a female influence in his life. He'd adore a good nanny just as much.  
_You can't really believe that can you?_  
I can because it's the truth.  
_Then when you saw her lying there why did it hurt like it did when your parents died?_  
Shut up!  
"We're here, Mr. Kaiba." the limo diver informed me. I forced myself to push all thoughts of Lilith Tao out of my head as I headed into the building.

_***Lily's POV***_

I woke up to the sounds of a busy hospital and again to the feel of someone tap dancing on my head. I groan slightly as I open my eyes a bit and the sunlight steaming through the room hits them.

"Lily?!?"  
"My...head...."  
"You're awake? Oh gods, Lily...Please be awake." A voice pleads with me.  
"Head.....hurts...."  
"I'll get the doctor!"  
My eyes start to drift shut again when I feel a pair of arms slip around me and pull me into a sitting position. "Stay with me, Angel. Please just stay with me."  
"Duke.....My...hand...hurts."  
"Just stay awake, Lily." Duke says worriedly "Don't you dare scare me like this ever again. Please don't go back to sleep."  
"What....happened?" I fully open my eyes and look into Dukes concerned green ones.  
"You don't remember?"  
"Last...thing I...remember...." I wince at the intense pain in my head and hand, "Can...I have...some....water...please?"  
Duke reaches over to the bedside table and pours a cup of water one handed while he keeps one arm around me. He brings it over and gently places the straw against my dry, chapped lips. I take a few tentative sips before pulling away and leaning my head against his shoulder.  
"Better?" He softly asks  
"A bit." I say as I blink my eyes a few times to adjust them to the light in the room.  
"Now what do you remember?"  
"I was....arguing with that....Barbie wanna be...Julia in the art room."  
"What were you two arguing about?"  
I start biting on my lip a little bit as I try to remember, "About Kaiba, I think."  
"What about Kaiba?" Duke softly growls as his arm tightens slightly around me.  
"I think.....something about me...trying to steal him from her....I really can't remember, Duke. I'm sorry."  
"It's ok, Angel." Duke leans over and gently kisses the top of my head as the doctor comes into the room, "I'm gonna let the doctor check you out then I'll be right back in, ok?"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." Duke smiles at me, "I love you, Lily."  
"I love you too, Duke."  
"No matter what?" he asks from the doorway of my room.  
"No.....matter what." I answer tiredly before turning my attention to the doctor standing in from of me.

_***Duke's POV***_

I'm fuming inside as I leave Lily's room _Damn you, Kaiba. If Lily being in that room is somehow connected to you at all I will kill you. _

I run into Joey out in the hallway and he hands me a cup of coffee. "Yug, said Lily's awake?"  
"The doctors in there with her now checking things out." I say before taking a sip of the hot bitter brew. "How is she?"  
"Tired and in a lot of pain."  
"Does she remember anything about how she got hurt?" Joey asked the concern evident in his eyes.  
"Last thing she remembers was fighting with one of Kaiba's fan-girls. It seems that Julia chick thinks that Lily might have been out to "steal" Kaiba away from her."  
"What?!?" Joey's eyes nearly pop out of his head, "And he has the nerve to show his face around here?"  
"What do you mean?" I ask worriedly.  
Joey quickly explains to me about Kaiba showing up before with roses for Lily.  
"He's bringing roses to an employee? That doesn't sound right."  
"I didn't think it sounded right either...Do you think that maybe.....Kaiba might....?"  
I sigh and run a hand through my long black hair, "I hope to hell he doesn't, Joey. All he would do is just cause her more pain then she's already been through."  
"Does she know yet that Kaiba was the one who found her?" Joey asked out of the blue.  
"No.....why?"  
"It might be fore the best if she didn't find out. If she finds out she might be grateful to him and he might try and take advantage of that."

I think about it for a few minutes before slowly nodding, "It's because of her brother."

"What?"

"Lily's fear of relationships. She lost her brother 3 years ago and ever since then she's tried to shy away from any emotional contact with anybody. She even went as far as to disappear for three years and not have contact with anyone."

"I thought that you weren't gonna put your friendship with Lily on the line by telling me this stuff?"  
"I wasn't but it looks like you're gonna need all the help you can get if you truly do love her and want to be with her."  
"I do, Duke...I really do."  
"Her big fear is that anyone she loves will be taken from her someone. Like her mother was.....The father she never knew.....Like her brother was and now just like her sister is going to be taken away from her by her Uncle."  
"So if I wanna get her to love me I have to make her see that I won't just up and leave her?"  
"That'll be a good start, Joey but I honestly think it's gonna take a hell of a lot more then that."  
"And just how am I supposed to do that?"  
"Help her get her sister back."

_***Lily's POV***_

It had been a few days since I had woken up and I had been subjected to test after test. It was really starting to drive me crazy, after all these tests you think somebody would be able to tell me something, right? Nope. I hadn't been told anything yet and the lack of information was starting to really get to me.

I reach for my watch that's laying on the bedside table and look at it "Three o'clock." I mutter to myself. Duke would be showing up soon with the school work my teachers were sending home for me, you think getting attacked and being in a three day coma would get you out of some homework but nope. I sigh loudly and punch my pillow with my good hand. I was bored, dangerously bored. I was in the middle of contemplating how I could use medical tubing, medical tape, a bedpan and a pen to amuse myself when Duke walks in with his book bag.  
"I know that look and it can't bode well for any of us." he said leaning down and kissing me on the cheek.  
"I am so bored, Duke that I'm even happy to see my schoolwork."  
"Any word on your test results yet?"  
"Nope. I think they've run every test on my hand that they can think of though. In fact I honestly think they made up one or two of them just so they could have more tests to run!"

Duke laughs and takes a notebook and pen out of his bag before handing me my homework, since it had been my left hand that was injured (And I'm left handed) he and the rest of the gang had been helping me by doing any of the writing that needed to be done. It hadn't been that bad, in fact it had been kinda nice since it gave me a chance to get to know everyone a little bit better.

Yu-Gi was a sweet kid who really wanted nothing more out of life then to help people but sometimes there was something about him that made him seem older and more mature. I think I liked him better in those moments because he felt like a kindred spirit. Tristan was a laugh riot, when he helped me I was always guaranteed a laugh. I was also helping him out by giving him some advice about this girl he called Ribbon, he was completely head over heels in love with her but he didn't know how to approach her at all. It was great when Tea came to help because it was nice having another girl to talk to. I remember after we had finished my homework she must have spent an hour with a hairbrush and scissors fixing my hair, we also spent that time talking about Yu-Gi who she had a MASSIVE crush on. By the time we were done my hair fell to just above my shoulder in a soft style that curled at the ends and she had decided to tell Yu-Gi how she felt. Today was Dukes turn and tomorrow Joey was going to help me out, I was kinda nervous because of what happened at the beach but from what Duke had told me Joey wasn't dwelling on what happened....In fact he didn't seem troubled by it at all. I was glad of that because I would hate to lose what could be a great friendship because of what had happened.

After about an hour of working Duke and I decided to call it quits for the day.  
"I'm gonna go grab a cup of coffee, Lil. Want one?" Duke asked as he stood and stretched.  
"If the Pope catholic?" I quipped as I tossed my book aside and smiled at him.  
He laughs and heads out of the room just as a doctor holding a clipboard was coming in.  
"You aren't here to run more tests are you?" I ask him as he comes over to my bed.  
"My names Dr. Edwards " He says in a clipped British accent. "May I have a seat, Ms. Tao?"  
I nod and nervously ask, "Are any of my test results in yet?"  
"As you know, Miss. Tao we've run quite a few test's to see the probability of you regaining full use of your hand and I'm sorry to say that the prognosis is not good."  
"What do you mean "not good"?" I ask as a knot of fear manifest's itself into my stomach.  
"If things go as we hope you should be able to regain 45% usage of your hand."  
"45%? That's all? I'll never have full use of my hand again?!?"  
"Most likely not. Your hand will never be the same again."  
"What do you mean my hand will never be the same again?!?!" I start yelling as I feel a panic attack starting, "I'm an artist, I can't afford to lose the use of my hand!!"  
"Please calm down, Miss. Tao."  
"Calm down?!? You just told me I'll never have full use of my hand again and you want me to calm down?!? That is so not gonna happen!"  
"Miss. Tao, unless you calm yourself down this very moment I shall be forced to sedate you." Doctor Edwards snapped as he stood up from the chair.

I quickly shut my mouth and attempt to take a few deep breaths to quell the panic that continued to rise at the thought of never being able to draw again. After a few minutes of trying to get myself under control I quietly ask Dr. Edwards, "Is there anything thing that can be done at all to help me regain full use of my hand?"  
"There is substantial nerve, muscle, tissue and bone damage to your hand, Miss. Tao. According to your x-rays you have almost irreparable damage to a number of the small bones in the hand. In all honesty you are lucky to regain even that 45% usage of your hand."  
"Dr. Edwards, I'm an artist. It's how I make my living. In all honesty it's how I define who I am, if I can't draw or paint......It'll be like losing a part of myself forever."

At some point during my talk with the Doctor, Duke had come in and sat on the bed next to me, "Is there anything at all that can be done, Doc?" He asked as he intertwined his fingers with the fingers of my good hand.  
"I'm not making any guarantee but there is a colleague of mine in England who's working on an experimental procedure for damage similar to what Miss. Tao has suffered. But I feel I should warn you that it's very difficult to get into his program and even if you do get in it's incredibly expensive."  
"How expensive?" I quietly ask.  
"Five million American."  
Duke whistled softly, "Wow.....What are the chances of the operation NOT working in Lily's case?"  
"I'm honestly not sure but if I had to venture a guess I was say the chances of it not working would only be about 20 to 25%."  
"So there's at least a 75% chance that with this program I'll regain full use of my hand?"  
"It's only a chance but yes the chance is there."  
"How do we go about getting Lily in to see this Doctor?" Duke asked as he slid his arm around me.  
"I can fax him, Miss. Tao's file and see what he has to say about it. If he accepts her as a patient things will progress quite quickly. You'd probably have to leave for England within a few days of being notified of your acceptance."  
"Fine, fax him her file." Duke says letting go of my hand and standing up to shake the doctors hand.  
Doctor Edwards nods, "Don't get your hopes up Miss. Tao, even if you are accepted into the study doesn't mean that the operation will work for you."  
"It's a chance I'm willing to take, sir." I politely say as I watch him leave my room.

"It'll be alright, Angel. The surgery will work and you'll be back to drawing before you know it." Duke looks at me and smiles encouragingly.  
"Honestly I'm not even worried about that right now."  
"You aren't?" He asked surprised.  
"No, I'm not. Besides it's a moot point weather I get accepted into the program anyway."  
"Oh?"  
"I can't afford it."  
"Your Uncle won't help at all?"  
"You know, Uncle Jean-Paul...What do you think?"  
He thinks for a minute before answering, "I'll sell the shop."  
"No, you won't Duke Devlin! That shop means the world to you."  
"And you mean more to me then a pile of bricks and plaster."  
"And some of the most sophisticated gaming equipment to come out of the factory in a while. You will not sell your shop, Duke. There's another way to get the money."  
"Oh?"  
"Sell my deck."  
"You're kidding right?"  
"It's not like I'm ever gonna duel again and I have enough one of a kind and powerful cards in there to get the 5 million easy."  
"You will duel again, Lil. You love it to much to walk away from it forever."  
"Loved. Past tense, Duke." I close my eyes not really wanting to have this fight with Duke but knowing in a way that it was inevitable. It we didn't have it now we'd have it later. "I used to love it but then....With what happened with Adam......" I fight past the tears that are welling up in my throat, "I just can't duel again. I can't have another person's life on my conscience like that."  
"It wasn't your fault, Lily." He said coming over and sitting next to me. I feel myself being pulled into a hug before he continued speaking, "You didn't know what those two were going to pull. And who had ever heard of that Seal of Oricaltoss anyway?"  
"There had to have been something different I could have done. Maybe if I have played another card I could have saved Adam." I sniffle into Dukes shoulder.  
"And then you might be the one sitting in that hospital, Lil. You ever think of that? You could have been the one to lose your soul to the Seal."  
"Maybe it would have been better that way." I whisper softly. "Adam was the good one, he was the future of this family and I...I....just let him go. It really should have been me"  
"You know some days I just really do want to kill your Uncle for what he's done to you." Duke said with raw hatred in his voice.  
"Sometimes.......sometimes I think maybe he's right though."

Duke pushes me away just enough so that he can grab my chin in his hand and force me to look him in the eyes, "Your Uncle is an idiotic, jealous lunatic. He knows that as soon as you turn 21 you can take over the company and he's out of a job so he's spent the last 10 years making you unsure of yourself. Jean- Paul Tao is a selfish, spoiled asshole who doesn't even deserve to have the title of man bestowed upon him. Don't you ever even DARE think that he was right when he told you that you should have lost your soul! Duel monsters and your artistic abilities gave you confidence that he couldn't undermine with his snide remarks and his abuse, so of course he was going to say those things."  
I smile slightly when he finished his little tirade, "Are you done?"  
"For the moment."  
"Good. 'Cause I wanna say thank you."  
"For?" He asked pulling me back into his arms.  
"For caring enough to give me a good swift kick in the ass when I need one.....And for making me realize that I'm not as alone as I think I am."  
"You'll never be alone as long as you have me. You'll never be alone as long as you have the gang either."  
"I know...And Duke?"  
"Yes, Lil?"  
"Sell the deck."  
"I'm not gonna change your mind, am I?"  
"Nope."  
"You really are too stubborn for your own good, you know that?"  
I close my eyes suddenly tired, "I love you, Duke Devlin."  
"I love you too, Lilith Tao."  
"No matter what?"  
"No matter what." I finish before drifting off to sleep in my best friends arms.

_***Seto's POV***_

"Seto?  
"Mmm?" I answer distractedly as I read my e-mail.  
"Can we go see Lily tonight? We haven't gone for a few days and I wanna know how she is."  
"She's awake and driving the doctors nuts I'm sure, Mokuba."  
"Can we please go see her though? Please Seto?"  
"We'll see, Mokuba." I mutter as something in my in box catches my attention. _A rare duel monsters card auction is being held on line in about an hour.....Interesting. _I thought to myself. _Might be worth checking out a little bit, who knows I might be able to find Mokuba some new cards that way. _I click on the link to take me to the site and turn my attention towards my brother, "Why is it so important to you that we go see, Miss. Tao?"  
"She's nice and fun to talk to. She treats me like...Never mind." Mokuba sighs and turns to leave the room.  
"Mokuba, wait." I stand up and walk over to him, I stop him by placing my hand on his shoulder."What do you mean she treats you like?"  
"It's just that...Seto, she treats me like I'm own person and not just your little brother."  
"Of course she treats you like that, cause you are more then just my little brother."  
"Seto, most girls when they come around you either end up treating me like I'm in the way of the two of you or seem to think I'm just this cute little kid."  
"That's not true."  
"Yes, it is. Seto, the last girl you dated talked to me like I was five, the girl before that kept pushing me off on the staff whenever she was over so she could spend time alone with you and she was over ALL the time."  
I sigh and run my hand through my hair, "Well, you don't have to worry about that for a while. I'm just too busy to have anything to do with females right now."  
"Even Lily?"  
"Miss. Tao is one of the reasons I'm too busy," I say heading back over to my computer. "She was supposed to be the artist for the new card design division but from the look of things I'll have to find another one."  
"Her hand's hurt that bad?"  
"They don't think she'll regain full usage of it ever again."  
"Poor Lily."

I nod slightly to my brother as I look back at the screen and pale. "Oh my god.........It can't be."  
"Seto, what's wrong?" Mokuba's voice is full of concern as he comes over, "Is it Pegasus again?"  
"A Blue Eyes White Dragon is up for auction."  
"How is that possible? You own the only three in existence Seto."  
"I thought I did, Mokuba." I say as I click on the details of the deck that's up for auction. My heart begins to race as I see the deck that's up for sale, _Sirens deck?? How is that possible? _I thought to myself.

Siren was one of the top duelists three years ago in America, her deck was just about impossible to beat. At least that's what most of her opponents had said after she humiliated them, I was hoping to duel her during an international tournament but she had quit dueling after winning her last tournament. From what I had heard of and seen of her abilities I was hoping to finally get the chance to challenge my skills against a worthy opponent. I thought back to the one duel I had seen her in during a tournament held by Pegasus about 3 and a half years ago, it had been when she had first come onto the dueling scene.

_She had taken the whole tournament by storm in her black hooded cloak with her white porcelain mask. Her combination of dry sarcastic wit, superior dueling skills and phenomenal deck had been like __breath of fresh air to an otherwise boring month. She had an untouchable mysterious air about her that intrigued everyone from the hard core duelist's to the mere dabblers in the game. Some how she had gotten far enough in the tournament to go one on one with Pegasus himself, and even with him having the millennium eye, had come out the victor. _

_She had a very strong dragon/ spell caster deck but it didn't look like she had much of a chance against Pegasus when he started playing his toon cards until she played a card called Queen of Dragons, it allowed her to take control of any dragon card on the field and use it to her advantage. The look on his face when his own toon dragon turned on him and took a huge chunk of his life points was priceless and then when she summoned her five elemental dragons and used a magic card called spirit form to combine them into a five headed dragon known as, Elemental Spirit Dragon it was all over._

My thoughts were interrupted by Mokuba's surprised noise when he saw the contents of the deck, "Wow, Seto. Those are some amazing cards."  
"I know." I say as I look at the opening bid price of 5 million US dollars and raise it 1 million.  
"Six million, Seto? Isn't that a little steep? Even for a deck containing a BEWD?"  
I wave my brother away as I watch bidding start, "This deck is rare, Mokuba. It's gonna get higher then 6 million, I guarantee you that."

_***Lily's POV***_

I was sitting on my hospital bed wearing a pair of Happy Bunny pj's that announced to the world "You suck and that's sad." trying to work on getting the battery out of my laptop one handed when my cell phone rang.

"Tao." I answer.  
"It sold, Angel."  
I take a deep breath and close my eyes, "Did I get enough for it?"  
"It was some pretty fierce bidding for a while there, kiddo but yeah...You got enough for it, even after the auction house fees."  
"How much did it sell for?"

Silence.

"Duke, how much did it sell for?"  
I hear a sigh on the other end of the phone, "You really wanna know?"  
"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't wanna know, Devlin."  
"Lets just say that you can now afford the surgery."  
"Duke?!?"

_***Seto's POV***_

"I can't believe you bought a deck of cards for 13 million dollars. 13 million dollars, Seto. For cards."  
"Not just any cards, Mokuba." I turn towards my brother, "One of the three most powerful duel monsters decks in the world."  
"And you now have a fourth BEWD again. Are you going to rip this one up too?"

I shake my head quite pleased with myself for having acquired the deck. Bidding had been fast and hard, if there hadn't been a time limit on the auction I have no doubt in my mind that Sirens deck would have sold for a hell of a lot more then 13 million. I stand up from my desk and head over to the doorway, "Mokuba, if you still want to go see Ms. Tao I suggest you hurry up. I have some business to discuss with her and I think it would be better if I did it tonight."  
"We're gonna go see Lily?!?"  
I simply nod my head as my brother runs from the room calling out, "Thank you big brother."

_***Back To Lily's POV***_

I hang up with Duke and start going back to work on my laptop. I work at it for a few minutes before pushing it aside and lean back to think, _13 million....Even after the auction house took their fees.....Wow. That's more then enough to pay for my operation and maybe......just maybe it would help me get Evie back. I know it's not steady income but it's enough to keep the two of us fed and clothed with a roof over our heads for a while until I could find steady work. Hopefully it would be enough to convince my Uncle that I could take care of my sister.....Hopefully._

I go back to trying to dismantle my laptop with more hope in my heart that I had had in it for months. I was sitting Indian style on my bed when suddenly I hear, "Lily!" and find myself knocked backward by a black-haired blur of a little boy.  
"Hello, Mokuba." I laugh softly as I return his hug. "It's nice to see you too."  
"I missed you, Lily. Seto and I have been by almost everyday to drop off flowers for you."  
"Let me guess....The blue-tipped white roses?" I say watching him settle onto the end of my bed.  
"How did you know?"  
"Lucky guess......Plus, they were the only ones I've gotten that didn't have a card with them."  
"Seto, didn't think leaving a card was that good of an idea. He said that you would know who they were from."  
"Oh?"  
"Mainly because I didn't want to deal with those losers that you call friends would have to say about me bringing you flowers." the object of our discussion walks into the room carrying a bouquet of said roses. Mokuba jumps off the bed and runs over to his brother grabbing the roses and bringing them back over to me.  
"I hope you like them, Lily. They're not as pretty as you but I thought you'd like them." he said blushing slightly.  
I grin as I take the bouquet from him and inhale there sweet, seductive scent, "I love them, Mokuba. Can you please go to the nurses station and ask one of them for a vase please?"  
"Sure!" He said running out of the room, leaving Kaiba and myself alone. I put the flowers down on the bedside table and go back to trying to remove the battery from my computer one handed. After a few more failed attempts and even more muttered curses, Kaiba comes over and takes it from me.

"What did you do to this?" he asks looking at it.  
"It was in a bag that got thrown at somebody."  
"It looks totally destroyed."  
"That's why I'm trying to see if I can salvage the hard drive from it, Mr. Kaiba but first I have to remove the battery pack."  
He deftly removes the battery pack and drops it by my feet on the bed, "Is that so, Miss. Tao? It seemed more like a fish floundering around out of water to me. I'm just glad my brother wasn't around to hear your foul language."  
I watch Kaiba take a small screwdriver out of his pocket and start dismantling my laptop, I can't help but grin as I say, "I do believe I've just been scolded.......Touche, Mr. Kaiba ....Touche."

Kaiba was saved from answering when Mokuba came back into the carrying a vase and helped me arrange the flowers in it. Kaiba sat down in a chair by the window and continued working on getting the hard drive out of the case. It was quiet and calm for a few minutes until.  
"Lily?"  
"Yes, Mokuba?"  
"Seto, said that you got hurt during a fight at school and that's why you're here."  
I throw a quick glance at Kaiba before answering, "Yes, it's true."  
"What happened?" Mokuba asked as he settled in at the foot of my bed.

I was quiet for a few moments before answering, "I was cleaning up after art class when......this young woman came into the room with two of her friends and proceeded to make things.......somewhat difficult." I pause for a moment to think about how to word the rest of the story, "I simply wanted to forget the whole incident but that obviously wasn't going to happen. Things quickly escalated and soon turned violent and well," I motion to my now shortened hair, bruised face and hold up my bandaged hand, "this all happened."  
"Miss. Tao seems to be forgetting to mention that the "supposed" instigator of the fight now has a shattered forearm and will need several surgeries in order for it to heal properly."  
"Everyone has the right to defend themselves, Mr. Kaiba. I didn't break Bimbo Barbie's arm until after she decided to play Vlad the Impaler with my hand and a desk.." I snapped at him.  
"That's not the story going around school, Miss. Tao."  
I look at Mokuba and smile sweetly for a moment, "Mokuba, can you please be a dear and go get me a coke with lime from the machine down the hall? There's change in the front pocket of the purple bag next to your brother."  
"Are you gonna yell at Seto, Lily?"  
"I promise you I'm not going to yell at your brother, Mr. Mokuba....Ok?" I watch him nod slowly and head over to the bag to get the change. After he leaves the room I get off the bed and walk over to where Kaiba was sitting and lean down slightly to look him in the eyes.  
"I don't care what cock and bull story that little bitch is going around telling everybody at school, Kaiba........All I know is that because of that lunatic's self-delusion that the two of you are an "item" and I'm just some whore out to get "her man" I more then likely will never be able to draw again. Which also means that any chance I may have had of making a stable life for my sister by July is shot to hell. And THAT, Mr. Kaiba means I can say good-bye to the last of my family for at least 6 years!"

By the time I was done my one hand was balled up into a fist and I was shaking pretty badly with rage but somehow I had managed to keep my tone calm and level throughout everything which in all honesty really did amaze the hell out of me.  
"Are you done?" Kaiba asked very calmly.  
"Yes, actually I am." I say and straighten up to head back over to the bed but am stopped by a strong hand on my shoulder. I look up into Kaiba's cold blue eyes and see them snapping in anger.  
"Good because now you are going to listen to me. If you can manage to listen and not jump to conclusions for 10 minutes it would be a pleasant change of pace."  
"What "conclusions" have I managed to jump to, Kaiba?" I snap as I pull away from his touch.  
"That I believe the stories going around school. I've known that Julia has been a problem for a while but never thought that she would turn violent against an employee of mine." I start to open my mouth to apologize when Kaiba holds up a hand for silence, "But on the other hand, Miss. Tao who knows what someone who hides their past is capable of."

_CRACK _

_***Seto's POV***_  
I knew a split second after I said it that it was the wrong thing to say but I sure as hell wasn't going to apologize for it. I wasn't prepared for the force of her hand on my face when she slapped me though, a small part of me was impressed by the sheer amount of nerve she had in standing up to me. There was another small part of me that wanted to run like hell and stay away from this woman no matter how much Mokuba begged to see her, and yet another part that when I look into her snapping grey eyes and saw her pale bruised face just wanted to take her in my arms and protect her from the world. The majority of my personality wanted to snap at her for daring to slap me and that's the part I went with as I reached out and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her right up against me. I lean down so I'm almost nose to nose with her, "Do that EVER again, Tao and it will be the last thing you do."  
"That was insult number 2, Kaiba." She softly said ignoring my warning.  
"Really, Tao......." I say softy letting go of her arm and moving away from her, "These empty threats of yours are really getting quite tiresome."  
"I told you, Kaiba you get three chances before I completely lose my temper. No more. No less." She reaches behind me for her computer, "Now if you would excuse me, Mr. Kaiba, it's getting late and I'm tired. Good night."

I was about to say something to her when Mokuba came back into the room, "Let's go." I say to him before he has a chance to say anything. I watch him give Lily her soda and notice the way he hugs her goodbye, he really did need a steady female influence in his life. I had really tried to give him everything that I could since our parents died but some things even I couldn't provide.

"Mokuba, wait here with Miss. Tao. I have a call to make."  
"What's wrong, Seto?"  
"Nothing. Just a business mater I remembered that I have to attend to."

They both just looked at me with confused looks on there faces as I turn and leave the room. I was starting to confuse even myself I thought as I went in search of Lily's doctor. I find him in his office looking over a few files, he looks up when I enter and stands.  
"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba. I trust you've been in to see our patient?"  
"Yes, I have. She looks amazingly well for someone who was supposedly near deaths door just a few days ago."  
"Concussions are tricky things, Mr. Kaiba. And with the swelling that had been on her brain we hon—"  
"What about her hand?" I interrupt.  
Doctor Edwards sighs an runs his hand through his hair, "That is not so good. According to the test results we got back the other day she'll be lucky to regain 45% usage of her hand."  
"Is there anything that can be done?"  
"I told Miss. Tao about an experimental program that a colleague of mine is running in England that deals with similar injuries. She seemed interested enough to request that her file be faxed to him to see if there's a chance that she could be included in his study."  
"What are the chances of the program working?"  
"If she's accepted, can afford it and is completely committed to the program, I'm guessing somewhere around at least 75% to possibly 80%. It all honestly depends on her level of commitment to the program."  
"How expensive is this program and what are her chances of being accepted into the study?"  
"The surgery, post-operative care and therapy will more then likely cost around 5 million US dollars. Her chances of being accepted, in my opinion, are quite good but it's not my opinion that counts."  
"Your colleague can expect a very, and I stress the word very, generous donation to his program if Miss. Tao is accepted."  
"I'll be sure to let him know, Mr. Kaiba. Another thing will be that Miss. Tao is going to have to relocate to England for the time that it will take for her to complete the program."  
"Fine. As I said last time we talked, Dr. Edwards, when it comes to a Kaiba Corp. Employee of Miss. Tao's talent money is no object."  
"Yes, sir. I'll see what I can do."  
"Good." I say and leave Doctor Edwards office and head back towards Lily's room. I paused outside her doorway when I hear Mokuba's laughter and that annoying voice starts up in my head again.

_Why didn't you kiss her?_  
What?  
_When you had her that close to you. You should have kissed her._  
She is an employee. Nothing more.  
_So that fact that you had Julia arrested for aggravated assault and then expelled from school has nothing to do with the fact you want to protect Lily from her?_

She's a crazy bitch, just like Lily said. I don't need someone like that following me around.  
_What about the fact the when you heard Wheeler talking about visiting her tomorrow you cleared your schedule for after school?_  
Coincidence. I have business matters to attend to.  
_Matters that just happen to involve a certain brunette with flashing grey eyes that your brother adores?_  
I have to see about temporarily finding another artist for the new division. I thought I should let her know about it in person.  
_Temporarily?_

Yes, she really is the most qualified for the job and I don't want the company to lose her as an asset.  
_Excuses, excuses._  
Shut up!

"Seto's a really great guy when you get to know him. How's this look?"  
"Very nice but try shading this area a little more to help get the effect of movement. And I'm sure your brother is a very nice person when you get to know him, I just have a hard time getting to know people. I've been told that I can be more then a little.....abrasive at times."  
"Hey, you were right this really does look like it's flying with the shading here. And you've always been nice to me."

I peek into the room and see both Lily and Mokuba sitting on the floor by the window with a variety of art supplies out around them. Their backs are to the door so they don't see me quietly enter the room.  
"Lily?"  
"Mm?"  
How do you think it would look if I mixed these two pastels together?"  
"Well, if you do it like this you get a layered effect...Or you can use your fingers and rub lightly creating a misty hazy effect."  
"Cool. He's not dating anyone you know."  
"Your drawing?" Lily laughs softly.  
Mokuba's laughter joins Lily's, "No, silly. My brother, he says he just doesn't have time to date but I think it's just because he hasn't found the right girl yet."  
"I'm sure he will one day, kiddo. That's assuming that the vapid twits that call themselves his "fan-girls" will let him get close enough to her for him to know that she's the one."  
"Do you have a boyfriend, Lily?"  
"No, nor do I wish to have one, Mr. Mokuba. I'm quite happy without the complications of a relationship right now. And I highly doubt that your brother would approve of the direction that our discussion seems to be taking. Aren't I right, Mr. Kaiba?" She says looking over her shoulder at me. The surprise that she had been aware of me the whole time must have showed on my face because she just grinned and said,"Normally it's tough to sneak up on me.......Plus, I saw your reflection in the glass."  
I nod slightly as Mokuba jumps up and runs over to me handing me a drawing pad, "Seto, look what Lily helped me draw!"  
I look and see an amazing detailed rough sketch of a BEWD, "You did this, Mokuba?"  
"Lily helped." he answered blushing lightly.  
"I only showed you a few techniques, kiddo. You are the one with the talent to draw it." Lily said coming over and ruffling Mokuba's hair affectionately. "Your brother is incredibly talented, Mr. Kaiba. If you want I can recommend a few good art teachers for him."

Before I had a chance to answer Mokuba gave Lily a huge hug, "That would be great! I love drawing."  
"Let me talk to your brother for a few minutes...Why don't you go start putting some of that stuff away?"  
"Ok!" He said before heading back over to the window.  
She turns back to me, "Mokuba has a real gift. Not only is he talented he enjoys it very much, that's kinda rare anymore."  
"You enjoy drawing, don't you Miss. Tao."  
She nods slowly and if quiet for a few moments before speaking, "Drawing is something that comes from a deep place inside of me, Mr. Kaiba. It helps me express emotions and thoughts that I normally wouldn't be able to express."  
"How long have you been drawing for?" I ask softly, we had been in the same room together for almost 15 minutes and we hadn't started fighting yet. I was waiting.  
"Let's just say that I can't ever remember not drawing."  
"Why did you apply for the job at Kaiba Corp.?"  
She looks thoughtful for a few moments before answering, "It was a great opportunity for me to make a living at doing something I love. Plus, it was going to give me the chance to make a new life for my sister and myself."  
"Would you still like that opportunity, Miss. Tao?"

_***Lily's POV***_

I look at Kaiba like he had just proclaimed his love for either Joey or Yu-Gi. I hold up my bandaged left hand, "I'm left-handed, Mr. Kaiba......What use does your company have for an artist that is unable to draw?"  
"None but I do have use of an art instructor for my brother." Kaiba said looking over towards Mokuba.  
"I'm no where near qualified to teach someone how to draw."  
"I'd say my brothers drawing says otherwise."  
"Your brother has an amazing natural gift, Kaiba.....That's something that needs to be cultured and nurtured with someone with far more experience that I have. As I said before I'm more than happy to give you a list of teachers whom I think would be wonderful for Mokuba."  
"I've seen your work, Tao. My brother likes you and you are patient with him. That makes you qualified enough for me right now, plus as you said before you need a job if you want to have your sister with you...Correct?" He smirked at me. "Besides, Miss. Tao...Medical bills aren't cheap."

I sigh softly to myself knowing that I had lost this round with Kaiba, I look as he goes over to his brother and starts talking to him. Mokuba's whole face lights up and he runs over to me giving me a great big smile, "Seto, says you're gonna be my drawing teacher.....Really?"  
I nod slowly and look at Kaiba, "When do I start?"


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Sorry if this is a little messy but I'm in a hurry to get off to work today and I really do want to try to keep up with my Sunday posting schedule otherwise I might let this poor story fall through the cracks again. As always this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own but if anyone wants to become my beta that would be awesome. Also, please take the time to review because I need to know if people really do like this story and if I should keep up with writing it.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anyone from it. I can only lay claim to my original characters.

A/N 2: Sorry if the duel between Lily and Kaiba kinda sucks. It's been a while since I've wrote this and am not really in the mood to rewrite that scene.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_***Three Weeks Later***_

_***Lily's POV***_

"I can't believe you're really gonna do this, Lil." Duke said as he watched me pack a few of my cd binders in my bag.  
"Why not? It solves a couple of problems, like where I was going to live while I was in England for the surgery."  
"I know, Angel it's just...."  
I stop packing for a second and turn to look at him, "It's just what, Devlin?"  
"It's bad enough that you're working for that ass now during the day but living with him over the summer? What if he tries something?"  
"In the past two weeks that I've worked for him, Duke the only thing Seto Kaiba has tried has been my patience. So don't worry about it, nothings gonna happen. And I'm not living with him.....I'll be staying with them in the capacity of Mokuba's teacher. The most time I'll probably be spending with Kaiba is the on the jet to and from England."  
"I still don't like it, Lil. You can afford to find a place to stay on your own after selling your deck. You don't need to stay with Kaiba."

I go over and give Duke a hug. He rests his chin on the top of my head as he wraps his arms around me, "It's kinda nice that you're so worried about me Duke but you really don't have to. And yes, I could afford to stay on my own but I don't want to. I enjoy Mokuba's company too much, ok? It makes the fact that I haven't seen Evie for a while hurt a tiny bit less."  
He sighs, "No luck contacting your Uncle?"  
"He refuses to take my calls. I have no idea what to do, it's not like I can storm into his office and demand my sister back."  
"Why not?"  
"Because according to my mothers will Tao Technologies Inc. belongs to him until I'm 21 so he'll have every right to kick me out. Also according to dear old mothers will he is to have custody of us until we each turn 18."  
"But Adam won the lawsuit gaining custody of you and Evie."  
"Yeah, amazingly we got a judge Jean-Paul couldn't buy off and it was...easier... to prove his...abuse then."  
"God, Lily when I think of what you've been through I can't help but worry about you and be completely amazed at your strength."  
"Stubbornness is more like it, actually."  
Duke laughs softly and tightens his arms around me, "You're like a little sister to me, Angel. I'm just afraid that Kaiba will take his head out of his ass long enough to truly see how wonderful and beautiful you are."  
"You're weird Duke but you don't have to worry.......I'm immune to Kaiba's charms."  
I feel Duke grinning into my hair, "You are, huh?"  
"Yep, not only do I have the benefit of years of experience of dealing with the rich and the methods that they employ to get what they want there's the added bonus that Kaiba and I can't be in the same room together for longer then 27 and a half minutes without it turning into WW3."  
"27 and a half minutes?"  
"I may have timed it a few times......"  
"And she calls me weird."  
I laugh and pull out of his arms, "Yes, I do Mr. Devlin and if you'll excuse me I do have to finish packing because I do leave in a few hours."

_***Later At The Airport***_

The gang had surprised me by meeting Duke and I at the airport to say goodbye. After the rounds of hugs, good lucks and promises to write or e-mail from everybody Joey pulls me aside and hands me a small box.  
"I know things haven't been the same since that day at the beach and I'm really sorry about that, Lily but I'd like to know why you've been avoiding me since you got out of the hospital?"  
"I haven't been avoiding you Joey it's just things have been really hectic for me with my new job, school and getting ready to leave for England for the surgery."  
"So you haven't been avoiding me because of what happened?"  
I sigh and fiddle with the curled ribbon hanging from the box, "It's not you Joey, really it's not. It's like I told you though I'm not interested in starting a relationship with anyone right now....You just kinda took me by surprise when you said what you did."  
"You mean that I'm starting to fall in love with you?"

I feel the rush of blood to my face as I blush and lower my eyes to the box while slowly nodding my head.  
"Open the box."  
I raises my eyes and look at Joey oddly, "What?"  
"I said open the box, Lilith." He grinned at me.  
"Ouch...Lilith." I smile back at him as I lift the lid of the box and see a duel monsters card.  
"Change of Heart?" I ask confused.  
"Something I hope you'll have in England."  
"Joey....."  
"Hear me out, Lily. All I ask is that you'll think about what we talked about and if after the whole summer away you still feel the same way I'll respect your decision, ok?"  
"I'm not going to change my mind."  
"Lily, I'm not gonna leave you like you feel everyone else has. I love you...Just think about things ok?"  
I was about to ask what he meant by what he said when he leaned down and brushed his lips over mine, "Goodbye, beautiful." he whispers before walking over to the rest of the gang.

I stand there for a few minutes trying to sort out what Joey meant by that when I feel a pair of arms around my waist and feel someone place their chin on the top of my head.  
"You are coming back in three months, right? It's not gonna be like last time where I don't see or hear from you for a few years is it?"  
"I'll be back being a pain in your ass at the end of summer, I promise."  
"You better mean that, Angel."  
"I do. Duke, I got a weird question for you."  
"Mmm?"  
"Joey said something about not leaving me like I feel everyone else has. Do you know what he means by that?"  
Duke was really quiet for a few moments before answering, "Joey can be really perceptive when he wants to be, Lil."  
"Oh?" I asked a suspicion starting to nag at the back of my mind, "Does this new- found perception of his happen to go by the name of Duke Devlin?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Because you sometimes seem to think you know what's best for me when you really don't and you seem to think that I should give a relationship with Joey a shot."  
"I never said that; even though the two of you would be perfect together."  
"No we wouldn't."  
"And why not?"  
"Because I'm an old cranky bitch who is destined to end up a bitter spinster with 57 cats."  
"Fifty seven cats? Where do you get that number from?"  
"First one that popped into my head. Seriously though, Duke, have you been telling Joey anything about my past?"  
"Just that you tend to be a little gun shy about romance."  
"Ok....you didn't tell him why though?"  
I feel him shake his head, "I'm really gonna miss you."  
"I'm gonna miss you too, Duke." I sigh dropping the subject for now.

We stood like that for a few minutes until one of Kaiba's assistants, Roland came over and told me that the jet was ready to board. After another round of hugs and goodbye's I follow Roland to where the jet was boarding. A few minutes later I as settled in on the plane talking to Mokuba while Kaiba typed away on his laptop. Mokuba was in the middle of a sketch when he suddenly jumped up and ran towards a cabin at the back of the plane.

After a few moments he comes running back towards us carrying a box.  
"I almost forgot this, Seto. Can I give it to Lily now?"  
Kaiba pauses in his typing long enough to look up at Mokuba and nod before lowering his eyes to the screen again.  
Mokuba hands me the box, "Open it please, Lily."  
I take it from him, "What is it?"  
"Open it and you'll see."  
"Ok...Ok." I lift the lid off of the box to reveal the laptop computer that's lying inside. "A laptop?"  
"It's something I require all my personal employees to have."  
"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba." I smile at him before going back to study the sleek black and silver case emblazoned with the Kaiba Corp. Logo.  
"There's a surprise in there when you turn it on." Mokuba grins at me.  
"Oh really? It makes coffee too?" I tease opening the computer and pushing the power button. It booted to the desktop almost instantly, "Nice....no lag or anything."  
"Seto programmed it and everything." Mokuba said sitting next to me while I started exploring the system.  
"He did an amazing job from what I can see." I say as I click on the My documents folder and am shocked when I see the list of files that pops up. I click on first one and then another and another. I look from the screen to Kaiba and then back again. "You put my old hard drive in here?"  
Kaiba shrugs never taking his eyes from the computer screen, "It was easy."  
"Th...Thank you but how did you get my old hard drive?"  
"At the hospital. I forgot to put it down after removing it."  
"Oh"  
"What, Lily?" Mokuba asks concerned.  
I click on a folder simply titled "The Beach" and smile at the thumbnails of the photo's that popped up. "Nothing, Mokuba. It's just I had some stuff on here I couldn't replace and I really do appreciate what your brother did. It was very kind of him."  
"Is that your brother and sister?"  
I nod my head and double click on a photo to enlarge it, "This is one of my favorites. It was taken right before my 14th birthday."  
"When's your birthday?"  
"July 11th"  
"Mines July 7th" Mokuba replies.  
"Four days before mine? That's cool. Maybe we'll go do something special if I can get away from the rehabilitation center for a few days."  
"That would be great, Lily." Mokuba said before picking up his sketchbook and going back to work on his drawing.

I was in the middle of a exploring the computer a bit better when the clicking of Kaiba's keyboard stopped.  
"The woman who is supposed to be looking after Mokuba while we're in London won't be able to join us right away due to a family emergency so I was wondering if you would be able to keep an eye on him until she arrives."  
"It shouldn't be a problem. In fact it sounds like it would be fun." I answer grinning at Mokuba who returned my grin before going back to work on his drawing.  
"Good. She should be arriving in about 2 weeks so it shouldn't interfere with either your surgery or your follow up care."  
"That's fine." I say before looking back over at Mokuba who was starting to look a little tired. "Mokuba, why don't you try and catch a bit of a rest before we get to London? You look wiped." I suggest to him.  
He shakes his head, "I'll be fine. I just wanna try and get this part right."  
"You sure?"  
He nods his head and goes back to his drawing. After a few minutes I look back over towards him and laugh softly, Mokuba had fallen asleep sitting up with the pencil just barely touching the paper. I put the laptop on the seat next to me and gently remove the pencil and pad from him, I put them down and was just about to move him into a more comfortable position when his brother stood up and whispered, "I'll put him in one of the cabins."

"You really do have an amazing little brother, Kaiba." I say once he comes back as I reach into my bag for a book to read until we got to London. I was really expecting a response so I was quite surprised when Kaiba sat down and didn't automatically pick up his computer again.  
"Thank you, Tao. Mokuba speaks quite highly of you as well."  
I grin slightly at Kaiba, "Once he has his mind set on something he doesn't let go of it that easily, does he?"  
"That's a trait he and I share, Tao. Why do you ask?"  
"Because I don't think he's gotten it through his head that you and I are not going to start dating."  
"Oh?" Kaiba asks settling in and looking at me.  
"Let's just say that while I'm instructing Mokuba about drawing and various other art techniques he's instructing me about you."  
A rare genuine smile briefly crosses his face, "Your favorite color is purple, you hate pink. Your favorite flower is the calla lily and your favorite scent to wear is Sandalwood."  
I start laughing softly, "You have a weakness for chocolate and can reprogram an entire computer system in under 15 minutes. Your favorite color is blue and you abhor ties of any kind."  
"It looks like my brother has been busy working on both of us."  
"I think it's sweet."  
"You do?"  
"Uh huh. It just goes to show how much he cares about you. It kinda reminds my of how Adam and I used to be." I say a little shocked with myself that I would even bring up my brother to Kaiba voluntary.  
"It does?" he asked snapping closed his laptop and now giving me his complete and total attention. "How is that, Miss. Tao?"

I was quiet for a few minutes before I slowly started talking, "I practically worshiped the ground my brother walked on, Kaiba. Everything he was into I felt the need to take an interest in. Martial Arts, Computers, Music.....Everything that he was a part of I wanted to be a part of....I think you get my point."  
"Mmm."  
I continued, "When I was about 13 I got it into my head that Adam needed a girlfriend and I knew somebody who would be absolutely perfect for him. Because of course I thought I knew my bother so well that I would be the best one qualified to find the perfect woman for him, so I did just what Mokuba's doing......Talking about one to the other all the time, playing up all there good points, neglecting to reveal some of their more unattractive qualities to the other. You know things like that."  
"Did they go out at all?"  
"Yes, they did and it was a complete and total disaster."  
"Oh?"  
"I was more than a little bit wrong about my bothers type and he didn't get along with this girl at all. In fact he compared his date with this girl to oral surgery and made me promise to never set him up with another girl as long as I lived."  
"Did you keep your promise?"  
"Until he begged me to break it." I grinned.  
"He did? Why?"  
"A red haired green eyed spitfire by the name of Ariah in my one sculpting class. She was about a year younger then Adam but I think he fell in love with her the first time he laid eyes on her." I can't help but smile as I talk, "They met the one day when he came to pick me up from class.....As soon as he saw her he turned on the charm and started telling her how beautiful she was. Smart girl that she was she saw right through all of my brothers bull right down to who he really was and turned him down but what she didn't realize was that when Adam wanted something he just about always got it."  
"Did they ever go out?"  
"Eventually after quite a few fights and screaming matches."  
"What happened?"  
"They ended up engaged actually."  
"What?" Kaiba looks genuinely surprised.  
"Once they both learned to put their stubbornness aside and talk to each other instead of yelling they ended up falling madly in love with one another. In fact the wedding was set for Christmas of last year but Adam was hospitalized not long after they announced their engagement." I take a slow deep breath and start looking in my bag for my MP3 player.  
"Tao, what happened to your brother?"  
"You mean your high priced investigators didn't tell you? I'm shocked."  
"The hospital refused to release any information on how he came to be admitted."  
"Good for the hospital." I say before looking into his cobalt eyes for a minute. And another.....And another and yet another until at least 20 minutes must have passed before I decided to tell him the truth.

The truth that I had kept from everybody else except Duke for the past three years.

"You see, Kaiba my brother was also completely obsessed with the game Duel Monsters. So much that he was in every tournament that he could gain admittance too and he won just about every duel he had ever been in.....In all honesty he was one of the best duelist's that America had to offer, until a duelist simply known as Siren came onto the scene. After she started competing Adam started taking second place in most tournaments that he competed in and believe me he wasn't happy about it." I pause to take a sip of the soda that the flight hostess had put in front of me a few minutes ago.  
"I remember seeing Siren duel once...She was a truly amazing talent." Kaiba said softly.  
"Yes, she was......You see, Kaiba my brother loved duel monsters to the point that he would do just about anything for the game.......Including giving up his soul to it." Once I finished I moved my gaze from his and turned my head to stare out of the window next to me.

"How did it happen?"  
"Adam and Siren were dueling together against two other duelists's named Alastair and Raphael. Things were going great at first for Adam and Siren but then towards the end of the duel the tables were turned on them when Alastair played a card that no body had ever seen or heard of before; The Seal Oricaltross. Neither of them had ever heard of it before and didn't take Raphael and Alastair's warnings about the power of the seal quite as seriously as they should have. Not one of them seriously believed that duel monsters card could trap your soul.....At least they didn't until Adam lost the rest of his life points that it. I turn back to Kaiba and very calmly say, "And that Mr. Kaiba is the story of how my brother became hospitalized."

_***Seto's POV***_

I watch Lily looking out the window of the plane and am at a loss for words.  
"I didn't know."  
"The only ones who ever knew were Duke, Siren, Ariah and my Uncle." She says softly.  
"So, that's why at Kaiba Corp that day–"  
"I broke down and made a total fool of myself." She interrupts looking back at me with a sardonic grin. "I'm normally a very level headed person, Kaiba."  
"I hadn't noticed. I guess I was distracted by the fact that we're almost always fighting."  
"We do that quite a lot, don't we? I guess our personalities are a bit to volatile together."  
"I guess you could say that, Tao." I say and pick my computer back up again. I am soon lost in business completely forgetting that Lily was even there.  
"Kaiba?"  
"Mmm?"  
"I was curious about something."  
"Yes, Tao?" I say without even looking up from my keyboard.  
"Just why was Kaiba Corp. looking for an artist anyway? I mean you specialize in gaming technologies and in all honesty I really can't see why you would need an artist."  
I look up from what I'm doing and watch her for a few seconds before answering, "Normally I wouldn't need an artist but for a new division of KC to be opened I found myself in desperate need of one."  
"Yes, some new top secret project that is supposed to put the gaming world on it's ear was the buzz going around the art community where I was a few months ago. I tried researching the rumor better but came up empty handed in my search."  
"The content of the new division of KC is highly classified and the few people who know about it are on a strict need to know basis." I cross my arms and legs watching the expression on Lily's face.  
"I'd be lying if I said you haven't piqued my curiosity, Kaiba but I have an idea of the need to keep things secret in the world of business but I do have one question I'd appreciate being answered."  
"And that is?"  
"Why my work? What was it about it that stood out among everyone else's?"  
I think for a moment formulating the answer in my mind before speaking, "Your work holds an element of realism that I appreciate very much and is crucial to the new division. Your work would translate well into holograms and that is what I need right now."  
She raises an eyebrow, "You need an artist whose work translates well into holograms? Why? Unless you're going to start designing your own duel monster cards."

I can't help but be impressed at the way her mind worked, she had assembled all the facts she had been given and had come up with the most obvious answer in a short amount of time.  
"And that would be surprising to you because......?"  
"Not surprising just a little unexpected that it took you so long to come up with the idea yourself."  
"Oh?"  
"It's the next logical step for your company, Kaiba. I mean with the advent of KC duel disk's and there holographic gaming systems you've already taken the game of duel monsters past anything that Pegasus could have possibly dreamed up when he invented the game. So why not cut out the middle man of Industrial Illusions and make Kaiba Corp the premier name in not only holographic gaming technologies but in innovative card design as well."  
"Do you play duel Monsters, Tao?" I ask slightly taken aback by the intelligence of her answer.  
"Why?"  
"Because you talk like a business woman or a duel monsters player. And last I checked you weren't a business woman."  
She chuckles slightly, "As I said before, Kaiba whenever my brother was interested in something I learned all about it as well."  
"So you do play."  
"I never said that, Kaiba. All I said was that I learned about it because of Adam's interest in the game." She looked me in the eyes and smiled, "I can honestly say that as of this moment in time I don't play duel monsters."  
"Would you like to?" I ask catching both of us by surprise.  
"What?"  
"I mean now? Would you like to try your hand at the game now? To help pass the time."  
"I thought you had work to do, Kaiba."  
"I do. Never mind." I say going back to my laptop. After a few minutes I feel a light touch on my shoulder, I look up to see Lily smiling a lop-sided grin down at me. "Yes, Tao?"  
"I don't have a deck."  
"What?"  
"It's a little tough to try my hand at a game that I don't have a deck for, Kaiba." She said slowly removing her hand.  
"Give me a few minutes to finish this and I can fix that."  
"Alright."

I watch her for a moment as she goes back to her seat and pulls a book out of her bag, she opened the book and started reading, I couldn't help but continue to watch her a while longer as her hair fell forward and obscured her face. I tore my eyes from her and looked back at the report I was writing for an upcoming meeting in England.

I have to concentrate on this, not playing games with her I thought to myself.  
_What's the harm in playing a round of Duel Monsters with her?_ The voice in the back of my brain asked.  
I don't even know why I brought it up, I have work to do.  
_You're enjoying the fact that the two of you aren't fighting. And she actually opened up to you without you having to push her for information._  
It is...pleasant to not be fighting with her for once. I conceded to my more irrational self.  
_More then pleasant I would think, now why don't you put down the computer and interact with the pretty girl?_  
This report is too important to put off. I still don't know why I even mentioned playing the game with her.  
_The report can wait a while and you asked her because you want to get to know her better. You also want to see how quickly she catches onto the game._  
And I would want to know that about her because? I ask.  
_You want to see if she's worth your time._

I couldn't argue with that I thought as I saved my work and put aside the computer. I stand up and head into my private cabin, I return shortly to find Lily had put her book down and was watching me as I went over to the doorway that led to the conference area.  
"Coming?" I look over my shoulder and ask.  
"Where are we going?" She asks standing up and coming towards me. I hand her a duel monsters deck along with a duel disk and smirk.  
"To pass the time."

_***Some Time Later***_

"Are you sure you don't play Duel Monsters, Tao?" I ask looking at the life point counter. She had 2500 points left where I only had 1900 left.  
She chuckles slightly as she plays a card face down and ends her turn. "And why do you ask that, Kaiba?"  
"Because you're not that bad at the game." I say looking at the cards in my hand, "I place Blue Eye's White Dragon in defense mode and place one card face down ending my turn."  
"A complement from the great Seto Kaiba, I'm honored. I use monster reborn to bring back Koumori Dragon from your graveyard in attack mode and then give it Sword of Dark Destruction adding an extra 400 attack points to it thus ending my turn."

My eye's widen I had only ever seen that strategy played once before and that had been when Siren was playing. Why was Lily using Siren's strategies? I asked myself as I placed another BEWD on the field in defense mode, "Interesting move, Tao. Where did you learn it?"  
"I watched Adam and Siren duel a lot." She said studying the cards in her hand and started biting her bottom lip.  
I smirk slightly as I watch her, she had nothing in her hand that would help her right now. Anytime that she had nothing in her hand she started biting her lip, it was a dead giveaway, "I play two cards face down and end my turn, Tao."  
"I place Ansatsu and Doma The Angel of Silence in attack mode and end my turn."  
"I activate the trap card Just Desserts which allows me to inflict 500 points of damage for every monster you have on your side of the field. And since you have three monsters that would be 1500 life points, Tao." I look at the LP counter expecting it to take her down to 1000 life points but it stops at 1500.  
"Thank you, Kaiba. You just activated my Seven Tools of the Bandit trap card. I give 1000 of my life points to negate the activation of your Just Desserts card and destroy it."  
"Nicely played but it won't do you any good."  
"Oh?"  
"You forgot about my face down card, Tao." I say flipping it over, "Ookazi magic card."  
"Inflicts 800 points of damage to your opponents's life points." She says as her life points drop down to 700. "Not bad at all, Kaiba."  
"And I'm still not done, I play my final BEWD in attack mode and with that I end my turn."  
"Koumori Dragon attack his BEWD."  
I smirk to myself as I watch her Koumori dragon's attack bounce's harmlessly of my BEWD. It was the desperate move of someone who knew that they were going to lose, "And what did you expect to accomplish by that move, Tao? A more humiliating defeat?"  
"I'm not done, Kaiba. I play the magic card, Dark Hole and end my turn. And in case you forget Dark Hole destroy's ALL monsters on the field...Regardless of whose they are."

Again I couldn't help but be a little bit impressed with the way her mind worked as I watched all the holograms on the field disappear. I was also starting to a get a little bit angry that some relative nobody that had never played the game was giving me a run for my money. "I play the magic card Graceful Charity allowing me to draw three cards from my deck if I discard two from my hand." I grin at the cards I draw, "I then play Hyozanryu and Luster Dragon #2 both in attack mode ending my turn."  
"I play Mr. Volcano in defense mode and Succubus Knight in attack mode but I'll equip it with the Black Pendent magic card which increases it's attack by 500 points. I end my turn."  
"Luster Dragon #2 attack her Mr. Volcano." I call out and watch her monsters disappear right before her life points drop to 0.

I watch her slip the duel disk off her left arm and smile at me, "That was....interesting."  
"Interesting?" I ask walking over towards her.  
"When I watched my brother play the game it was before the invention of the duel disk launcher and your hologram's. It adds a whole other dimension of play to the game."  
I was standing in front of her before I spoke next, I looked down at her since the top of her head only reached my chin. "You did very well for your first time, Tao."  
"I did, huh?" she asked tilting her head up. "I bet you say that to all the girls, Kaiba."  
"Do you always make smart ass comments when someone tries to give you a complement, Tao?"  
"Only 99.9999999 % of the time." She quips handing me back the duel disk, I take it and put both her's and mine on the conference table.  
"I don't give complements often, Tao. Remember that." I snap turning around to walk away when I felt a soft touch on my hand, I look down and see Lily's hand covering mine in an effort to stop me.  
"I'm sorry, Kaiba and...thank you."

I couldn't say anything all I could do was just stare at her hand on mine and marvel at how right it felt. I turn my hand so our hands are touching palm to palm, I fight the urge to curl my fingers around hers as I look into her eyes, "I wonder about you, Tao."  
"Wonder what?" She asked leaving her hand where it was.  
"Just who the hell you really are?"  
"I'm the girl that you see standing here, Kaiba. Too stubborn and opinionated for her own good sometimes....I'm too proud and I hate compromise. I'm loyal to those I care about and if you hurt someone I love I won't rest until you suffer like they did. Family means everything to me and...."  
"And what?" I ask letting my fingers curl tightly around hers and let my other hand travel to her face and rest lightly on her cheek.  
"I hate feeling like I'm alone in a room full of people just because I've yet to find the one other person in this world that...It's silly and hard to explain." She blushed lightly as her left arm made it's way around my neck with her hand resting lightly on my hair.  
"Understands you?"  
"Can put up with me is more like it."  
"People have a hard time putting up with you? I never would have guessed that in a million years." I can't help but tease her slightly as I start lowering my head closer to hers. I shouldn't even be thinking about kissing her, I should be getting the hell away from Lilith Tao but I couldn't help myself. I had to taste her lips again. "Lily...tell me to stop."  
"Stop what, Seto?" she whispers back leaning her face up towards mine.  
I stop and let my lips hover an inch or so away from hers, "Unless you tell me to stop...I'm going to kiss you like you've never been kissed before."  
"Good to know." she says before closing the distance before us and pressing her lips against mine.


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: This is being posted early because with the holiday on Sunday I won't have a chance to do it then. Again un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. I'm sorry if Seto seems a little OOC in this but I do believe that there is a good caring person underneath the chilly jerky exterior, after all we've seen the way he is with his brother so it only makes sense to me that he would end up being the same way with someone else if he let himself care for them.

Warning: The f bomb gets dropped in here in an un very Seto like way so if that bothers you don't read any further. There is also some other cursing and a brief mention of a suicide attempt.

A/N 2: Please take a second at the end of this to review just so I know I'm not the only one who likes this story. Remember a good review or a few kind words is all it takes to make the writer happy and to help give them ideas.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! And Seto Kaiba still aren't mine. If I can ever think of a way to fix that I'll let you know.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_***About Seven Weeks After The Last Chapter***_

_***Seto's POV***_

"Tell the Robert's that I'll be there at 8 o'clock sharp"  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

I hung up with my assistant just in time to look up and see Mokuba burst into my office followed by Miss. Charles....Or was it Ms. Davis? I honestly couldn't remember since Mokuba had been through 5 nannies in as many weeks ever since Lily had been admitted to the rehabilitation center.

"I quit, Mr. Kaiba! I will not tolerate such a willfully disobedient child!"  
"I'm sorry, Miss. Charles bu—"  
"It's Johnson, Mr. Kaiba. My name is Johnson!"  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Johnson. Whatever it is that my brother has done I'm sure that everything can be worked out."  
"I highly doubt it!"  
"What was it that my brother did that was so horrible?" I ask glancing at Mokuba expecting the worst.  
"I told him that he was allowed an hour a day to work on his artistic endeavors and during that time he's only allowed to work on projects that I approve of."  
"Alright. So what was it that he did that was so wrong?"  
She pulls Mokuba's sketch book out of her bag and opens it to a particular page before handing it to me, "I found him working on this well after his appointed art time was over."  
I look at the sketch that Mrs. Johnson was in such an uproar about and am shocked by it.  
"Mokuba, you drew this?" I ask looking back over at him. He shyly nods as Mrs. Johnson continued on her rant.  
"I never would have approved of such a drawing. Why it's pure nonsense and a complete waste of time!"  
"You're fired." I say closing the book and tossing it onto my desk, "Please leave before I'm forced to call security to escort you out."  
"Well, I never...." she said looking flustered and bug-eyed for a moment. I pick up the phone ready to call security when she turns around in a huff and storms out of my office. I turn around and look at my little brother who was sitting in my chair watching me.

"Five nannies in five weeks. That has to be some sort of record even for you."  
"I'm sorry big brother but she wasn't that good anyway."  
"Your drawing is really improving." I say picking up the sketchbook again and flip it open to the drawing that Mrs. Johnson had called "complete nonsense."  
"Do you like it?"

I take my time and closely study the drawing. It was a watercolor pencil sketch of a forest scene with a clear lake. At the edge of the lake sat a young woman wearing a white dress dipping her hand into the water and coming from her back was a pair of glowing blue fairy wings. Her long dark hair flowed down one side of her face, the ends skimming the surface of the water gently. The woman's face was unfinished but I had an idea of who it was going to be, "It suits her very well."  
Mokuba blushed deeply and turned towards my computer screen, "I'm working on it for Lily's birthday. Do you think she'll like it?"  
"I'm sure she'll love it. I'm amazed at how much you've progressed in the past few weeks."  
"I've been working on some things that Lily left for me to do and I've been scanning a few things into my computer and e-mailing them to her."  
I put the book down on my desk and look at my brother, "You've talked to Lily? I mean, Miss. Tao? I thought she wasn't supposed to have contact with anyone while she was in the rehabilitation program for her hand."  
"She's not but she smuggled her laptop in. She e-mails me back with suggestions on my stuff about once a day."  
"Has she mentioned anything about her surgery or how her recovery is going?" That was one thing that was greatly annoying me about this doctor's program. Dr. Jacobs had a strict no contact policy concerning his patients while they were under his care. They weren't allowed any sort of contact with the outside world so as to not hamper their recovery.

"We really don't have much of a chance to talk in these e-mails, it's usually just her telling me how I can improve whatever drawing that I had sent her. She said as much as she'd love to talk to me she has to get off the computer pretty quickly because of that stupid no contact policy her doctor has."  
"It seems like, Miss. Tao is a very dedicated teacher."  
"I've been called many things before in my life, Mr. Kaiba but "dedicated" has never really been one of them." comments a voice from the doorway. I look up and see Lily leaning against the door frame holding a brightly colored package. "I stopped by the house first and the housekeeper told me that both of you were here."  
"Lily! You remembered!" Mokuba bolts out of my chair and runs over to Lily giving her a hug. "Remembered what?" I asked as I headed behind my desk and sat down.  
"A promise I made to a certain someone about their birthday that just happens to be a few days away." She said looking over and smiling at me, "I promised Mokuba that I would try and get away from the program for a few days so we could maybe all get together and do something special for his birthday."  
"And you kept your promise." My brother said grinning from ear to ear as he pulled Lily over to the chairs in front of my desk. "Is that my present?"  
She chuckles softly as she sits down, "Did you ever doubt I would keep my promise, Mr. Mokuba? And yes this is part one of your gift."  
"Part one? What do you mean part one?"  
I turn towards my computer and try to get back to work while watching Lily and Mokuba out of the corner of my eye.

_Mokuba's been happier with Lily around._  
True. When we get back to Domino City I'll have to ask if she wants to stay on as his permanent art teacher.  
_It'll give you a great excuse to see her more often._  
That's not why I'll be doing it. Mokuba really does adore Lily and he's showing great improvement as an artist.  
_And you've made great improvement with Lily._  
What the hell is that supposed to mean? Miss. Tao is a very valuable employee, nothing more.  
_That's why for the past five weeks that she's been gone you've missed her like crazy._  
I haven't missed her, I had just grown accustomed to her presence.  
_Grown accustomed to her presence? Is that why you kissed her on the plane?_  
No. I kissed her on the plane because...I kissed her because...  
_It felt like the most natural thing in the world to kiss her? Because in Lilith Tao you've finally found the other half of yourself?_  
That's complete and utter nonsense. Lilith Tao is an attractive young woman and that's why I kissed her. It was just a harmless attraction that I very briefly fell prey to. It will not happen again.  
_So if when we get back to Domino Lily and Wheeler start dating you'll be fine with it?_  
I don't care who she dates just as long as it doesn't interfere with her work.  
_Alright, just as long as the thought of Wheeler kissing her and touching doesn't bother you._  
Why would it? I mean she is a beautiful and intelligent woman who could do much better than Wheeler but it's not up to me to decide who she dates.  
_So, seeing them at school together, holding hands, watching him kiss her doesn't bother you at all?_  
No, it doesn't.  
_So, you're ok with the thought of them possibly getting serious? You're just great with the idea of Wheeler running his hands through her hair and over her body?_  
Shut up.  
_It doesn't bother you at all that he could be the one to introduce her to the pleasures of love making?_  
Shut up now.  
_As long as it's alright with you that it will be his hands touching her smooth skin as it's flushed with desire. His mouth tasting her passion as it rises for the first time. His body joined with hers in a dance as old as time._  
Shut the fuck up.  
_That it will be him she looks up at and softly whispers, "I love you." too._

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!" I unthinkingly yell out aloud as my hand squeezes the mouse I was using hard enough to crack it. I quickly stand up ignoring the looks of complete shock on both my brothers and Lily's face, grab my jacket and rush out of my office. I snap at my secretary to forward all calls to my cell phone as I breeze past her and head for the elevator.

Once the doors close I lean against the back wall and close my eyes, I could only imagine what Mokuba and Lily thought of my outburst. They must be thinking that I was insane right now. Hell, maybe I was just a little bit crazy, after all I keep arguing with a voice inside my head about Lily. I had to do something to get Lilith Tao out of my head and I had to do it fast, of all the women in the world to get under my skin why the hell did it have to be her? The only answer I could come up with was it must be that I was working to hard trying to get the card design division up and running. I open my eyes as the elevator chimes softly and the doors open at the garage level of the building. Stepping through the doors I come to a decision as I head towards my limo, it was time to stop putting off looking for an artist in hopes that Lily would be able to do it. Once the division was up and running I wouldn't be under so much stress and then she wouldn't be able to have an effect on me like she did.

_Are you sure that's really what you want?_ The little voice inside my head nagged as I got into the limo and told my driver where to go.  
Yes.  
_So the kiss on the plane really didn't mean anything to you?_  
It meant nothing more to me then a few brief moments of physical pleasure. I could get the same thing from any other woman out there, there is absolutely nothing special about Lily.  
_Do you really believe that?_  
Yes, I do. She's a talented artist and dedicated teacher to my brother but there is nothing special to draw me to her under normal circumstances. It's only the stress I was under right now that was causing my attraction to her.  
_If you really do believe that then I pity you. _

_***Well After Midnight***_

I walked into the house carrying my tux jacket trying to make as little noise as possible. The Robert's dinner party hadn't gotten out until quite late and then it took a while longer to extract myself from the young woman that Mrs. Roberts had decided I "needed" as a dinner companion. It was well after midnight by the time I unlocked the door and I didn't want to wake any of the staff up, I just wanted to grab a quick drink before heading to my home office to go through the artist resumes I had brought with me from Domino City. I look at my watch and decide to make a few overseas phone calls that needed to be made as well, within a few minutes I was sitting at my desk with a small light illuminating a few papers as I picked up the phone and placed it to my ear. I was quite surprised when instead of a dial tone I heard Lily talking in a angry tone of voice.

I was about to hang up so as not to eavesdrop on a private conversation when I heard a man's voice respond to something she had said.

"Do you really think the courts would consider you a stable guardian for your sister? Why there's not a judge here in LA that would even look twice at you."  
"We had a deal, Jean-Paul. If I could prove to you that I could provide a stable home life for Eve by my 18th birthday you would sign over FULL, and I do stress the word full, custody of her to me. I have done just that, I have a damn good job and I'll be getting a 2 bedroom apartment in Domino City as soon as I get back there."  
"Why my dear, dear niece.......I lied. I had no intention of signing over custody of Katherine to you at all."  
"Her name is NOT Katherine, it's Eve."  
"I never really understood why my sister insisted on calling all of you by your middle names instead of the perfectly good family names that the three of you had been given."  
"Because Mom, unlike every other member of this damn family, was not a clone of the generation before."  
"Such a pity though that Alexis followed the tradition of leaving the company to her oldest daughter then, isn't it Katrina?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Lily and a few moments of silence followed. A silence which I took advantage of by starting to take a few notes.

"I can't inherit until my 21st birthday, Jean-Paul and you know it. By then who the hell knows what you will have done to the company. Remember, until then you have full control of the company and the family fortune."  
"It's after your birthday that poses a problem for me, Katrina. You see you have your mothers vindictive attitude. As soon as Tao Technologies is yours I'll be out in the cold and I can't let that happen just because of your twisted need for revenge."  
"Need for revenge? And why would I need revenge? Because of the years of emotional and mental abuse? Or maybe it's because of the years of beatings and being locked in closets whenever I did something that you didn't deem perfect."  
"I did what I had to do to make you strong enough to run the family empire. You never should have been in line to inherit. You are weak, it was Kevin that was the strong one. He would have run the company well, he would have made me proud. Instead Alexis chose you, her firstborn daughter, to run MY EMPIRE. When you let Kevin be taken from us you destroyed everything."  
"I didn't let Adam be taken from anyone, you arrogant bastard."  
"You were jealous because you knew. YOU KNEW you little bitch that I would be able to get the board of directors to recognize Kevin as the true heir regardless of your whore of a mothers will."  
"I want full custody of my sister."  
"You aren't getting it you rotten little slut! You took _my light from me so I'm taking yours from you._ Katherine will be raised to hate you and I will have her instated as head of Tao Technologies. You are nothing. You never were anything. You will never be anything to anyone. You can't do anything right. Why you couldn't even manage to slash your wrists the right way, could you? Instead of dying like a good little girl after Kevin's hospitalization you had to live. AND RUIN EVERYTHING YET AGAIN."

_Click_

I hung up right after Lily did and just stared at the phone for a few minutes trying to group my thoughts together. I think about the things I had just heard and recall Lily's almost monotone reaction to most of it, it was the reaction of someone who had lived though what I had just witnessed and worse. I look down at the notes on the paper in front of me:

Katherine Eve Tao  
Jean-Paul  
Alexis Tao  
Kevin Adam Tao  
Tao Technologies  
Possible suicide attempt  
Inheriting when turning 21  
Katrina Lilith Tao

The final name had been circled and underlined twice. I pick up the phone and find a dial tone this time, I pause for a few seconds before dialing the number of my private investigators. Now, that I knew something about Lily's, or should I say Katrina's past, I had to know the rest. Including why she hid who she was from everyone.

And if she could truly be trusted.

_***Lily's POV***_

"What do you want for your birthday breakfast day after tomorrow?" I ask Mokuba while pouring myself a cup of coffee.  
He stops eating his cereal long enough to look at me quizzically, "What do you mean, Lily?"  
I add milk and sugar to my cup and smile at the raven haired little boy across from me, "Birthday tradition in my family. Whomever's birthday it is gets to have a special breakfast made for them. So what will it be, kiddo?"  
"I can have anything I want?"  
"Within reason.....I'm not letting you have a gallon of ice cream or candy for breakfast." I say taking a sip of coffee.  
"And you're going to tell the cook what I want?"  
I shake my head, "Nope. I'm going to make it for you."  
"You know how to cook?"  
"It's an essential skill in the real world, Mokuba."  
Kaiba comes in at that moment and heads over to the coffee pot. "What's that?"  
"Knowing how to cook." Mokuba answers for me.  
"Yes, it is." Kaiba agrees. "What brought that up?"  
"Lily said she's make me a special birthday breakfast. Anything I wanted."  
"Within reason." I grin over at Kaiba.  
"No ice cream or candy." Mokuba says to his brother. "Lily said it was a tradition in her family that whomever's birthday it is gets a special breakfast made for them."  
"Speaking of family, Miss. Tao, I was wondering if you would like a week off around your birthday so you could go spend some time with them." Kaiba says out of the blue as he sits down and starts looking over some business papers with his coffee.

I take a sip of coffee to calm my nerves slightly, the phone call with my Uncle last night was still a little too fresh in my mind. "No thanks, I have to be back at the rehab center in a few days so I won't have the time."  
"Odd....When I called them this morning to check on your progress they said nothing about a time frame when you had to be back." He said his cobalt eyes staring into mine, "In fact your doctor said that your physical progress had surpassed their expectations and that your further counseling could be done on an outpatient basis."  
I try to keep the anger from my voice and eyes as I put down my coffee cup, "You've been checking up on me?"  
"Merely checking on the status of a valuable Kaiba Corp. Employee, Miss. Tao." He said before going back to his papers. I was about to comment when one of the maids came in carrying a long white florist's box.  
"This came for you, Lily." She said handing it to me and smiling.  
"Thanks, Sarah." I say as I remove the lid from the box and stare in wonder at the bouquet of various Lilies.  
"Wow." Mokuba said looking over my shoulder at the flowers, "Who sent them?"  
"I don't know, kiddo." I say as I start searching for a card instead of the expected card my fingers close around a cell phone.  
"Who are they from, Lily?" Mokuba asks as I take the phone out and look at it.  
"I don't know, kiddo." I answer as the phone starts to ring. I look at the number for a moment before flipping it opening and answering it.

"Hello?"  
"You've been in London for how bloody long and don't take a second to call me because?" an all too familiar soft spoken British accented voice asks.  
"Jase? Is that you?"  
"Were you planning on letting any of us know you were back in town, Lily?"  
"I'm sorry about that but the rehabilitation center had me on a strict no contact policy for the past few weeks."  
"Rehabilitation center policy?"  
"Long story that I'll tell you another day." I said noticing Kaiba watching me quite intently. "How did you know where to find me anyway?"  
"Rumors about the raven haired beauty that Kaiba hired for, let me see if I can get this right, his brothers art teacher. I mean at first I didn't believe a word of them because if I remember correctly Lilith Tao left London a few months ago to get a job at Kaiba Corp as an artist not to be some rich brat's art teacher. But then I was at this boring dinner last night and who do you think was there but the great Seto Kaiba himself talking about his little brothers art teacher and what a pain in the neck she was but worth every penny he was paying for her talents."  
"Oh?" I ask moving my gaze from Kaiba's for a few moments. "That's how you found out I was here?"  
"Uh huh. Of course when I asked Kaiba if his brothers art teacher had legs that looked amazing in a pair of 4 inch heels and leather pants he looked at me like I had grown an extra head."  
"You're exaggerating, Jase."  
"Learn to take a complement, Lily."  
"Learn to make one without it sounding like a sleazy come on." I chuckle watching Kaiba motion for Mokuba to leave the room. The younger Kaiba looked like he was going to argue for a moment but thought better of it. He smiled at me as he left the room.

"But you love my sleazy come ons!"  
"You're a royal brat some days. You know that?" I place the box of lilies to the side for a moment, "So what's with the flowers?"  
"One friend can't send another friend flowers for her birthday without getting the third degree?"  
"Not when one of those friends is you who just happens to have forgotten my birthday every year for the past few years."  
"Ok, kiddo I'll tell you the truth. Around 6 this morning Tokyo time some investigation firm in Domino City put out some interesting feelers."  
"Define interesting." I reach for my coffee slowly taking a sip as I wait for his answer.  
"Katrina Lilith Tao's attempted suicide attempt and subsequent hospitalization three years ago."

I gently put my cup back down onto the saucer and look back towards Kaiba who was still watching me, "Alright....That is definitely interesting."  
"It gets more so and I'm sorry for that, kiddo."  
"Why are you sorry about that?"  
"There's nothing going on with you and Kaiba is there?"  
I force myself to push back the memories of the last kiss that Kaiba and I had shared as well as the confusion that those memories raised in my mind, "No...why?"  
"Because the firm that opened the investigation works exclusively for Kaiba Corp."  
"Really." I say keeping my expression carefully neutral.  
"I put a block on all of your records form your stay at the hospital, Lilith but it's only a matter of time before they get through them and they find out everything."  
"I see. Thanks, Jase."  
"No big, I mean it's the least that I could do after all you've done for me."  
"How's the rest of the gang doing?" I ask quickly changing the subject.  
"Good and wondering when they're going to get to see you. Are you planning on stopping by the club anytime soon? Or you just gonna blow us all off?"  
"Put my name on the list for tonight. I have a feeling I'm going to need to wind down."  
"You sure? I mean I can tell the others that you'll be here?"  
"Uh huh. Catch ya later tonight." I say and snap closed the cell phone without waiting for his response. I slip the phone into my jeans pocket as I stand up and take a deep breath.  
"Interesting call, Tao?" Kaiba asked as he went back to his paperwork.  
"Very." I softly say walking over towards him. I stand next to his chair for a moment contemplating my next move.  
"Yes, Tao?" he asks his frosty cobalt eyes burning into mine.

I decided that the direct approach would be the best way to go, "You should have come to me, Kaiba."  
"With what?"  
"Don't play stupid with me. It really doesn't suit you, Mr. Kaiba. How did you find out anything about my past?"  
He looked shocked for just the briefest of seconds, it was so quick I thought I must have imagined it. "How did you fin—?"  
"You ever hear of Jason Marcus III?"  
"He runs a few local clubs here in London, right?"  
I chuckle slightly, "That's putting it mildly. He and his sister own the chain of clubs, Duelist Eden. DE just happens to be a little known subsidiary of Phoenix Industries. Phoenix Industries just-----"  
"Just happens to be the third highest rated entertainment company in the world. As fascinating as this lesson is Tao, I can't see what bearing it has on anything." He says going back to his papers.

I hook my foot around the leg of his chair and pull causing the chair to spin around in the direction facing me, "Jase, is also a great friend and amazing hacker. There's not a system that's been developed that he can't crack." I lean down so I was practically nose to nose with him, "Jase, likes using those skills to keep tabs on his family and friends, such as letting them know when a team of private investigators have been hired to poke around in their personal lives. Now again, Mr. Kaiba I ask how did you find out about my past?"

He quickly grabs both of my wrists in his hands and loops his right leg behind mine pulling me between his legs effectively pinning me against his body. His eyes glinted dangerously, "This behavior will not be tolerated, Miss. Tao. And not that I have to answer to you but I went to use the phone last night after coming in from that horrid party and over heard part of your conversation with your Uncle."  
I knew it would be useless to struggle out of his grasp so I shifted slightly to a more comfortable position between his legs, "So instead of hanging up like a decent human being you listened in and hired a team of private investigators to dig into my life?"  
"I never claimed to be a decent human being, Tao." He replied frostily.  
"Why didn't you just come to me instead?"  
"I needed to know if having you around would put my brother in danger."

I was stunned into silence for a moment. Once I had recovered enough to speak I said, "You really think I would do anything to put that little boy in danger? I care about him way to much to let anything happen to him and if I could I'd probably smack you for even daring to imply that!"  
"I know, which is one reason I'm holding your wrist's, Tao." He watched me for a moment before continuing, "What would you have done if I had come to you? Would you have told me the truth or lied to me about what I had heard?"  
I think for a moment before answering softly, "Please let me go, Seto."

I wasn't sure if it was the softly spoken please or the fact that I used his first name that caused him to tense up for a moment before he released me from his grasp. Our eyes locked for the briefest second before I turned and left the room. I quickly made my way to my room upstairs where I walked over to the closet and pulled out a slim silver metal briefcase, I make my way over to the bed and place it down onto the pale blue summer weight quilt. I stare at it for a few minutes before a voice from the doorway speaks;  
"Packing?"  
"Am I fired?" I ask while continuing to look at the locked case.  
"Not yet. May I come in?"  
I cross my arms over my chest and turn towards Kaiba, "It's your house."  
He slowly comes over to me, "You didn't answer my question."  
"I know."  
"Are you going too?"  
"On one condition." I say turning back to the bed and the offensive silver case.  
"And that would be what, Tao?"  
"Call off your investigators."  
"And why should I do that?"

I unfold my arms and sit on the bed picking up the case as I do so before answering in a dull monotone, "Because you'll have no need of them in a few minutes."  
His cool eyes watch me quietly for a little while before he pulls the phone from his pocket, "You better not be toying with me, Tao."  
"I'm not." I reply before turning my attention to the locking system on the case that rest on my lap as Kaiba made the call. I listen to him call his pit bulls off of me and then hangup before he sits on the bed. I flip open the latches on either side of the case revealing two small scanning area's.  
"Fingerprint recognition software on a briefcase?" Kaiba asks slightly amused.  
"It's a proto-type Tao Technologies was working on a few years ago." I say placing my thumbs on the scanner, after a series of beeps I was rewarded with a warm female voice saying, "Welcome back, Lily."  
I look back over at Kaiba who looked a little more shocked then amused at the level of security on a briefcase. "It was designed for politicians who were concerned about compromised security concerning sensitive government documents."  
"Did the company sell many?" He asks as I snap open the locks and open the lid.  
"A few."  
"How many is a few?"  
"Most people at the White House in Washington use this type of case." I say grinning slightly as I pull out a black cd binder holding roughly, 150 CD's. I hand it to him before reaching back into the case for a bulging file folder. "In the binder you'll find data and photo CD's with information dating back to when I was 7 years old to about 3 years ago. Hospital records, transcripts of custody hearings, video testimonies from experts, personal and business records, financial records, recorded therapy sessions....You name it it's in there."  
"Everything I want to know is in this binder?" He asks suspiciously.  
Nodding I reply, "All that and more actually. Let me warn you though, some of the photo's are a bit on the graphic side. Oh and this," I say standing up and tossing the folder on the bed next to him, "is full of articles and police reports surrounding my mothers death. Happy reading." I quip sarcastically as I grab my purse and walk out the door leaving a stunned Seto Kaiba in my wake.

_***Some Hours Later***_

I stand in front of the mirror in the trendy upscale boutique that I had come across in my rediscovery of downtown London, even though I had only been gone only a few months it seemed like so much had changed. The black leather pants and purple silk halter top I was wearing left less then little to the imagination, I turned around and looked over my shoulder at the back of the shirt. In all honesty it wasn't even much of a back, more of a string that tied right above the low rise waist of the pants. _This is so not me _I thought to myself as I stick my tongue out at my reflection.

"Can I help Madam with something?" A sales clerk asks coming over towards the changing room.  
"I don't know." I answer grinning sheepishly at her. "You see I'm going to a friends club for the first time in months and I'm not sure what the current nightlife style is right now."  
"What Madam is wearing currently would be more than stylish enough for a club."  
"I thought it might be...After all skin is in, right?"  
"Exactly but I take it showing so much is not Madam's normal style?"  
"No, it's not. How did you guess....." I ask looking at her name tag, "Michelle?"  
"You look very uncomfortable, Madam. Not man—"  
"Lily." I said interrupting her.  
"Of course, Lily. As I was saying, not many people who are happy with what they are wearing tend to stick out their tongue's at their reflections."  
I laugh softly to myself, "I have to agree with that. Could you please help me find something more my style then?" I thought to myself for a moment and grin, "But I do want eye's to bug out tonight when they see me."  
"Of course, Lily." She says walking over towards some of the clothing racks in the middle of the boutique.

_***Seto's POV***_

I run my fingers through my hair as my hand hovers over the next data CD in the binder Lily had given me. I had spent most of the day going over the information contained on those disks with a fine tooth comb, checking and double checking each tidbit with my network of sources hoping against hope that just a little bit of what I was reading might be false.

It wasn't.

So far everything that I had read had been true.

Some of the pictures I had seen of Lily from her hospital records....I have to admit I was amazed that she hadn't been scarred for life, either physically or mentally by some of the things that she had endured. Her Uncle had been just as bad to her if not worse than Gozabura had been to me. A part of me couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty about having lied to her about canceling my investigation into her and her family but I couldn't trust that she would tell me everything that I wanted to know. I had to be sure that having her around wouldn't be putting my little brother in danger, I had to know if having her around would put Kaiba Corp in jeopardy. I couldn't figure out though, after the emotional toll that sort of upbringing had had on her, how could she still be so open and loving with some people while being so cold and aloof to others.  
_Mainly you _the voice in my head nagged.  
But she's not like that with me all the time I found myself starting to argue with my inner voice. There are times like when we were on the plane when she was open with me.  
_Like kissing you?_  
My mind starts to wander back to the moment on the plane when Lily's lips touched mine.

_The light touch of her lips on mine was a total and complete shock, even though I wanted to kiss her when I told her so I was expecting her to pull away. Not to initiate the kiss. After too short of a moment she pulls away and just looks at me for a moment before starting to remove her hand from my hair. I move my hand quickly grabbing her wrist holding her hand where it was.  
"Don't."  
"Don't what, Seto?" she whispers softly watching me with her beautifully expressive grey eyes.  
"Don't pull away from me."  
"Alright."_

_  
We stood like that for a few minutes before I uncurled my fingers from hers and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me. With my other hand I let go of her wrist and slowly trail my fingers along her arm where they come to rest on her shoulder, once there I watch her eyes darken slightly as I teasingly run my fingertips along her collarbone until they rest on the hollow of her throat.  
"This is insane, Lily." I whisper lowering my head toward her as my hand moves from her throat to cradle the back of her head.  
"Maybe a little insanity is what we both need right now, Seto."  
"Maybe." I agree before lowering my mouth to hers in what was supposed to be the lightest of kisses but as soon as my lips touched hers I found myself filled with the overwhelming desire to claim her mouth. I pull her head closer and deepen the kiss by tracing the seam of her lips with the tip of my tongue causing her to gasp lightly against my mouth, I quickly took advantage of her parted lips and deepened the kiss even more as I gently caress her tongue with mine. Feeling her arms slid around my neck as she innocently returns my passionate kiss causes me to pull her body closer to mine after a few minutes of just exploring her mouth I force myself to pull away and watch her passion filled eyes for a moment.  
"Why do you affect me like this?"  
She smiles slightly, her kiss reddened lips making the simple act quite seductive, "I could ask the same thing of you, Seto."_

_  
I pull her tightly into my embrace and rest my chin on the top of her head,"Be with me tonight, Lily."  
It seemed like forever before she slowly nodded, "Yes, Seto."  
I pull back and tenderly cup her chin tilting her head up, "Are you sure?"  
Her response was to lean up and kiss me again. After a moment I break the kiss and brush a stray lock of hair back from her face, "You truly are beautiful."  
She blushes slightly before answering, "Thank you for thinking that."_

_  
I pull away from her enough to grab hold of her and slowly lead her to my private cabin, once inside I lock the door and turn to watch her study the room for a moment. She looked nervous and excited at the same time. I couldn't believe I was standing here with her about to--_

"Seto?" My little brothers voice interrupts my thoughts.  
"Yes, Mokuba?"  
"Lily's coming back, right?"  
I turn and look at him, "I don't see why Miss. Tao wouldn't be coming back."  
"It's just when she left here this morning she seemed pretty upset and she hasn't called to check in or anything."  
"Miss. Tao is a responsible young woman, Mokuba who technically doesn't start work for another two weeks so I really don't see any reason why she would have to check in."  
"I know, Seto. It's just.....Never mind." He said coming over and sitting in one of the chairs in front of my desk.  
I lean back in my chair watching for a moment before asking, "What is it, Mokie?"  
"You haven't called me that for a while, Seto."

I remain quiet knowing that Mokuba would tell me what was worrying him when he was ready. After a while he started to speak again, "Lily, was crying last night."  
"Oh?"  
"It was really late and I woke up kinda hungry so I was heading down to the kitchens when I heard her."  
"About how late?" I found myself asking.  
"Some time after one in the morning, I think and when I walked past her room the door was open a bit and her light was on. I heard her when I was by her door and when I looked in on her she was just rocking back and forth on her bed sobbing hugging a pillow to her chest like it was the only thing in the world she had."  
"That doesn't sound at all like, Miss. Tao." I said softly pushing aside the memory of what had happened at Kaiba Corp back in Domino.  
"I know, Seto. Lily's so strong and put together, it was just really weird seeing her like that."  
"I'm sure it was, Mokuba."  
"When I went into her room to ask what was wrong she just said that she was missing her sister a lot but having me around helped. Then she gave me a hug and asked me what I was doing up, when I told her she came down with me and made me a snack."  
"I'm sure she meant every word of what she said, Mokie." I reassured him as my eyes travel to the binder of CD's on my desk. "It's just that she's had some hard times in her life."  
"Like not being able to see her sister and her brother being sick?"

I simply nod.

"I know that if I couldn't see you anymore, big brother it would hurt a lot." Mokuba said his eyes full of concern, "But at least Lily has us now."  
"I'm sure that Miss. Tao would appreciate that fact that you feel that way, Mokuba." I turn back toward my computer, "You really do mean a lot to her."  
"So do you, Seto." He replies softly. "She really does like you even if she does have a hard time showing it."  
"Miss. Tao, is a very valuable Kaiba Corp employee. She means nothing more and nothing less to me."  
My little brother stands and begins to make his way over to the door, "That's too bad, Seto because I really do think that Lily cares very deeply for you she's just too scared to admit it to anyone, including herself. After all if she didn't care why else would she have been so upset about you going to your investigators instead of her with what you had found out about her past."  
I look back at my brother, "You were eavesdropping?"  
"I saw the look in her eyes when she was on the phone and I was worried."  
"That's no excuse, Mokuba."  
"I know, Seto I really do and I'll make sure to apologize to her once she gets home."  
"Good." I reply looking at my watch and quite surprised to find it was after 10pm already. I had been going through Lily's files for more than 12 hours now. "What time did Miss. Tao leave today?"  
"Around 9 this morning."  
"And she's still not back yet? That does seem very unlike her."  
"It is. Normally she would have checked in with me by now, I mean she's not even answering her cell phone."

I pick up the phone and quickly dial Lily's cell number. It rang 6 times before her voice mail picked up, "Miss. Tao this is Kaiba please return this call as soon as possible."  
"She's still not answering?" Mokuba asks worriedly as he watches me hang up.  
"No, she's not. I can't believe that she would be so irresponsible as to turn off her phone." I say in an irritated tone.  
"Seto, I'm starting to get scared......What if she's hurt somewhere?"  
"I'm sure that she's fine, Mokuba. When she was on the phone before I heard her saying something about being put on a list for her friends club tonight."  
"Seto, I'm really, really worried. Can we please go look for her?"  
"Miss. Tao is old enough to look after herself, Mokuba. I don't think that she would appreciate us treating her like a child."  
"Well, can we at least call this club to see if she's shown up at all?"  
"If she's there will you let this drop? She probably just lost track of time and will probably be back before you know it."  
"If she's there, I'll drop it, ok? But if she's not there I wanna go look for her, ok Seto?"

I shake my head at my brother as I get the number from the operator for the local branch of Duelist Eden. It took a few minutes to get connected to someone who was in charge, "Duelist Eden, Ariah Marcus speaking."  
"Miss. Marcus, this Seto Kaiba and I'm looking for an employee of mine named, Lilith Tao. Is she there?"  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba but we run a very selective and discrete club here. I am not at liberty to divulge whether or not your Miss. Tao is here or not."  
"It's important that I reach her. I understand about any policy your establishment might have regarding your customer's privacy but it truly is important that I speak to Miss. Tao now."  
"As important to you as sticking your nose into things that don't concern you, Mr. Kaiba?" The lightly accented voice asks venomously.  
"Excuse me?" I ask insulted and confused at the same time.  
"Your investigation into my fiancee and his family." She answered before hanging up.

I stare at the phone for a moment fighting my anger before I hang up the phone and stand up. Grabbing my white trench from the chair I walk past my bother, pausing at the door I turn to him, "Go to bed, Mokuba."  
"Where are you going, Seto? Was she there?"  
"I have a feeling she is but the bulldogs surrounding her won't let me know for sure. So, I'm going to go to this club find her and drag her back here kicking and screaming if need be." I say walking out of my office.

I arrive at the club only to find myself being led to a back lounge where I was told by the bouncer at the door, "A Duelist of my caliber was sure to be more comfortable." As soon as I was seated, a waiter came over and took my drink order.

As I waited for him to return I carefully studied my surroundings, it was actually quite interesting. The outer area's of Duelist Eden were set up like a typical nightclub, loud music, strobe lighting, things like that but this private lounge was completely different.

In here it almost felt like someone's living room. Plush couches and chairs, small tables, a fireplace along the one wall opposite the bar and subsided lighting. There were monitors around the room showing various duels from around the world as well as from a series of private dueling arena's attached to the club. This lounge had defiantly been designed with the serious duelist who just wanted to relax in mind, as I was studying the room my waiter had reappeared with my drink, "Will there be anything else, sir?"  
"I'm looking for someone........Perhaps you can tell me if she's here?"  
"I'll do my best, Mr. Kaiba. Is this a duel challenge or personal?"  
I raised an eyebrow at that, "Personal. Her name is Lilith Tao."  
"Ah, yes......I believe that Miss. Tao is visiting with the owners tonight. I'll call up to the office and let her know that you are here."

"There will be no need for that, Robert." An accented voice answers from behind me. I turn to see a green-eyed red head coming over to my table.  
"I believe that on the phone, Mr. Kaiba I told you that you shouldn't be sticking your nose into things that don't concern you." She said taking a seat across from me and dismissing the waiter.  
"Miss. Tao does concern me, Miss. Marcus." I say leaning back in my chair. "I take it you're the Ariah that was engaged to Miss. Tao's brother."  
"Adam and I are engaged." She said stressing the word are. "Lily's like a sister to me, Mr. Kaiba and I don't like it when she's hurt by anyone."

I felt a brief moment of panic that I quickly fought down, what if Mokuba was right and she was hurt?

"Excuse me, what do you mean hurt?"  
"When Lily left here a year ago she was finally coming to terms with things in her past. She was just starting to let herself be happy for the first time since Adam was placed into that bloody hospital. Now she comes back with her hand a complete mess and almost as guarded as when I first met her all those years ago. She's starting to become more and more withdrawn about things again."  
"Lilith Tao, withdrawn? I think we're talking about two different people, Miss. Marcus. The Lilith Tao, I know couldn't be more stubborn, willful and opinionated."  
"I must admit that Lily is all those things and so much more, Mr. Kaiba but her attitude that she wraps around herself like a favorite coat is nothing more then a front that she projects to the world to keep herself from getting hurt by people anymore than she has been in the past. She doesn't want people getting to know the real her because she feels that person isn't worth a damn bit because of her Uncle. She's really somewhat fragile."  
I cross my arms and lean back in my chair, "Fragile and Lilith Tao are not things that belong in the same sentence, Miss. Marcus."

"Lily sometimes jokes that her real life didn't start again until Adam got primary custody of Evie and herself. That the years between 7 and 14 were just some sick twisted nightmares her sub-conscience cooked up in order to torment her at night when she closed her eyes."  
"Miss. Tao does seem to have an odd sense of humor but I don't see how your little lecture has any bearing on whether or not I research an employees past or not."  
"Lily told me that she gave you the information that you wanted so you know what she's been through.....Can't you please just leave her alone for a bit? Let her get herself under control a bit before you confront her?"  
"If she had just been up front with me in the beginning, none of this would have happened."

"She hates having people know her weaknesses, Mr. Kaiba. Her past is her weakness. Let her have some time to regain her composure."

I stand up and look at Ariah Marcus, "Where is she?"  
"None of your damn business, Mr. Kaiba."  
"I'm not leaving here without her, Miss. Marcus. You can either tell me where she is so I can convince her to come willingly or I can start tearing apart this place brick by brick and drag her out of here over my shoulder if needed."

She stands up and looks me straight in the eyes in a voice loud enough to be heard by just about everyone in the room, "Seto Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel."  
I look at her like she had sprouted another head, "You have got to be kidding me."  
"No, I'm not." She said motioning the waiter over and whispering in his ear. "I win you let Lily alone for a bit. If you don't have your deck we'll be more than happy to supply you with one." She said smiling in a sickly sweet manor.  
"There will be no need of that. I have a new acquisition I've been wanting to try out and when I win you'll take me to Tao without arguing." I pull out my cell phone and call the private line in my office because if I knew Mokuba as well as I thought I did......  
"Did you find her Seto?" My little brothers voice greeted me.  
"I think so but I have an annoying obstacle to overcome before I get to see her." I pretend not to see the glare that Ariah Marcus was shooting in my direction, "Can you pack up the new deck and have Roland bring it over to Duelist Eden right now?"  
"You want Siren's deck and not yours?" Mokuba sounded a little shocked by my request.  
"I want to see how it plays."  
"We'll be there in a bit."  
I smirk as I hang up my phone and turn back to Ariah, "Lead on, Miss. Marcus and prepare to lose."


	7. Chapter Six

To **Cster**: For a while I think all we'll see of Adam is going to be in flashbacks and I think Kaiba is going to be in denial for a LOOOOONG time but that's just how he is. Thanks for reading!

A/N: As I'm sitting here in my living room waiting for my car to be towed, and missing work because of it, I thought I would finish up my editing of this chapter. I also thought I would play Easter bunny and leave this extra special treat of a new chapter in your baskets. After this we only have one more chapter to go of re-posted stuff before the new written stuff comes out. I'm kinda nervous about how that stuff will be received because I'm not sure if I've managed to capture the same tone of the story as I did before.

As always please take the time to review. It really does motivate me to keep up with this story knowing that other people out there do like it.

Remember chapter 7 will be the last chapter of re-posted material and then we get to the new stuff.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Seto Kaiba. If I did I would have a better car and wouldn't be worried about missing work today.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_***Lily's POV***_

I sit at Jase's desk watching three separate duels on the computer screen being broadcast from three different dueling arena's.  
"I like how you've revamped the monitoring system for the private dueling arena's, Jase. It's much more efficient."  
"Thanks, Lil."

I look up from the screen and over to the chair in front of the desk at my friend," And what the hell possessed you to bleach your hair blonde? I miss the red."  
He chuckles and takes a drink from the bottle he's holding in his hand before answering, "A club owner must stay on top of the current trends, my dear girl."  
I couldn't help but laugh softly as I lean back in the chair, "My dear girl? You're starting to sound like Peter." I look around the office at the various screens showing both public and private duels becoming serious for a moment, "You and Ariah have done an amazing job here, Jason."  
"Ouch, she used Jason instead of Jase.......She must be serious."  
"Funny but I really do mean it. I'm amazed at what you guys have done in the past year, especially making DE a very successful chain."  
"Thanks, Lil but you know none of this would have happened if it wasn't for you."  
"It was just a random idea that popped into my head one night at the hospital. You two were the one's who have made it work."  
"You put just as much work into this place as we did in the beginning, Lily. After all it was you who not only designed the layout but came up with our logo and painted all the murals around here."  
"I did the fun artsy stuff but you and Ariah made it all work.."  
"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you."  
I pick up my glass and take a sip of the crisp clear icy cold liquid contained within it, "You give me too much credit."  
"You know, Jason." a voice remarks from the doorway, "He won't take full credit for something that he doesn't feel he's earned."

I look up and smile when I see the tall lanky brunette leaning against the door frame, "Hello Peter."  
"I hear you've been in London for a few weeks now, my dear girl and didn't try to contact any of us. Naughty, naughty thing." He moves from the door frame and walks over to the desk where we were sitting. I watch him lean down and gently brush his lips over Jase's, sighing softly I turn my attention back towards the computer screen to give them a moment of privacy. Maybe one day I would be lucky enough to find someone who would love me like Peter and Jason loved each other, I shake my head quickly to get those thoughts out of it. I mean after all, I had told Joey that I wasn't ready for a relationship with anybody and here I was thinking about love. My thoughts continue to wander to the Change Of Heart card Joey had given me, "Something I'll hope you'll have in England." was what he said he'd hope I would have but I had barely thought about him until now.

In fact the only one who had been filling my thoughts as of late was the one person whom I couldn't stand.

The only one who could turn my world upside down with a single act.

And turn it right side up with a single word.

A person who I keep letting myself kiss.

"Earth to Lily...Repeat Earth to Lily." I heard a voice say as someone snapped fingers in front of my face.  
"Sorry, Peter. I guessed I just sort of zoned out a second." I shook my head briefly to clear it. "What did you say?"  
"Just that you look amazing and that if I were straight I'd probably be proposing right now." My friend teased me as he leaned over and kissed my cheek.  
I smile and shake my head, "You are a flatter, Peter."  
"I try. How long are you going to be in London for?"  
"About until the end of August I think. So you guys should be seeing me a lot more often in the next few weeks." I say standing up and walking over towards the window that overlooks the main floor of the club.  
"That'll be great, Lil. It will be nice having everybody back together for a bit." Jason said taking back his seat behind the desk and hitting a few buttons on the keyboard.

"Yeah, it will be." I reply catching sight of my reflection in the window. I almost didn't recognize myself standing there, the person standing there could almost be mistaken for a model in a purple and black brocade corset and black velvet mini skirt with tattered lace trim. A brief stop at a beauty salon after the boutique resulted in my hair being highlighted with a rich copper blonde tone that accented my skin tone perfectly and styled in loose curls and waves that gave me a tousled fresh out of bed look. The make up I was wearing was a bit heavier than I would normally wear but "perfect for a night out on the town", or at least that's what they had told me at the salon. The silvery eyeshadow and black eyeliner accented my faintly almond shaped eyes making the greyness of them appear almost fey like. The deep burgundy lipstick gave my lips a fuller just kissed look drawing eyes to my mouth.

_Just kissed? If you think that lipstick makes you look just kissed you should look in the mirror after kissing Seto._ The voice in my head perked up.  
I was trying not to think of that, thank you very much.  
_But it's true. And you enjoy every second of it, Lil._ The voice that sound so much like my brothers reminded me. _I mean, why else would you put up with half of his bull?_

Because he's my employer and I adore his brother. Plus, I needed the money.  
_At the time you needed it...What about now that you've got that nest egg from selling your deck? Why stick around?_  
It's a good idea to have a steady job especially if I'm going to fight my Uncle for custody of Evie. Plus, being around Mokuba helps ease the pain of everything a bit.  
_Duke, offered you a steady job at his game shop. That combined with your nest egg should be more than enough for a bit. Plus, I'm sure you could still be around Mokuba without having to work for his brother. Next excuse?_  
My nest egg is gonna be down to nothing if I have to fight Jean-Paul in court, after all I don't have the resources of a multi- billion dollar company at my disposal like he does.  
_A company your Uncle would do just about anything to keep right?_  
He's done just about every rotten dirty handed thing I can think of to keep it so far.  
_And he practically lives in fear of the day you turn 21 and can take over your rightful place as head of the company.?_  
Pretty much.  
_Then give him what he wants. In exchange for full and complete custody of Evie sign away all your rights to Tao Technologies._  
By doing that I also sign away Evie and Adams futures.  
_As well as all chances of proving your suspicions about your Uncle having killed your mother. Unless....._ My inner voice paused.  
Unless what? I ask.  
_You ask Kaiba for help._

I reach out towards my reflection as I think about the idea. My index finger lightly traces my lips as my thoughts wander in another direction....Back towards those moments in Kaiba's private cabin on the plane.

_I look around the room tastefully decorated in various shades of blue and silver as Kaiba locked the door behind us. After a few moments I feel a pair of arms slide around my waist.  
"Are you sure, Lily?" He asked for the second time.  
I turn around in his embrace and slide my arms around his neck, "I'm sure."  
He studies me bringing his hand to the side of my face, "You've never done this before have you?"  
I feel the blood rushing to my face as I look up into his deep blue eyes, "How did you know?"  
"I didn't become as rich as I am by not knowing how to read people, Lily. Plus, you're still learning how to kiss." He teased lightly kissing my lips.  
I bring up my hands to his chest and lightly push away, "Well, if my lack of......experience is offensive to you, Kaiba we can just stop this right now."  
He pulls me tightly against him and claims my mouth in a kiss that leaves me breathless. "I don't think I'll mind too horribly teaching you....Just this once that is."  
"You're so kind." I say dryly, "As long as you don't mind putting yourself out on the line like that."  
He smirks and starts slowly backing me up towards the bed, "I know....It's a huge sacrifice on my part."_

_  
I feel the edge of the bed hit me behind my knees, "And you're all about sacrifice aren't you, Seto?"  
He leans down and lightly sucks my bottom lip into his mouth delicately biting it as he does so before gently pushing me down onto the bed. I lean up on my elbows and watch him leaning over me, "You __really know how to drive a girl crazy, you know that?"  
"Oh?" He asked placing his hands on the bed on either side of my head. "And just how do I drive you crazy, Tao?"  
I lay back all the way on the bed, "I never know what part of your personality I'm going to be dealing with."  
He chuckles softly as he runs a hand down my side stopping at my waist, "I could say the exact same thing about you, Lily."  
I raise my hands to his chest and undo the top button of his shirt with trembling fingers, "Kiss me again, Seto."  
He lowers his lips to mine in a light teasing kiss as his hand at my waist starts pulling the hem of my shirt out of my jeans. He pauses for a moment and just stares down at me for a few minutes as if he was trying to memorize every aspect of this moment for future reference, "Seto?"  
"Yes, Lily?"  
"Should I be the one asking if you're sure about this?"  
"Why do you ask that?"  
I move my hand from his chest to his cheek, "You're not the only one who's good at reading people. We can always stop and pretend none of this ever happened."  
"I can't do that, Lily."  
"Alright but I don't want you thinking that I'm expecting anything more than what this is."  
"And just what do you think this is?"  
"I know that this is nothing more than a brief interlude between two people who need a little companionship right now. It's nothing serious, right?"_

_  
He looks down at me is eyes that were so warm and caring a moment ago now held their normal frosty expression, "That's something that you're saving for Wheeler, right? This is just a way for you to gain some experience?"  
I knew I should be furious as his comment but for some reason I wasn't, "No, and I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told him. I'm not ready for a serious relationship now and in all honesty I doubt I ever will be."  
"Why?" He asked bringing his hand up from my waist and closing it around my wrist.  
"I saw what Ariah went through when Adam was hospitalized and I don't want to put anyone or myself through that."  
"That's it?" He asks raising his eyebrow at me.  
"No, but I would prefer not to get into it right now."  
He lowered his body to mine moving his free hand to my other wrist taking the opportunity to raise both my hands over my head and pinning them there, "But I would prefer it if you did."  
"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask, but I think I would be more comfortable the other way."  
"Don't change the subject."_

"_I can get out of this if I wanted to, you know."  
"Miss. Tao, I really am tiring of these empty threats of yours. Now, tell me the real reason. Now."_

_  
I wrap my legs around his waist and use my body to flip him over onto his back, straddling his waist I push my arms forward pinning his hands over his head, "I never make a threat I can't back-up, Kaiba."  
"Neither do I, Tao. And by now you should know that I always get what I want." He said as he breaks one hand free places it on the back of my neck pulling my head down and kisses me fiercely and passionately._

_  
__Letting my body relax against his I lose myself to the delicious sensations that his mouth was invoking against mine. I let go of his other hand which he quickly places around my waist pulling my body closer to his. My fingers make their way back to his shirt and begin to slowly undo the buttons as his mouth makes it's way along my jaw to my ear. I gasp slightly as the tip of his tongue traces the outer edge before coming to rest at my earlobe. The feel of is hot breath against my skin causes me to shiver slightly as he whispers, "I will get the answers out of you, Lily.....Maybe not right now but I will find out what I want to know."  
I try to pull away slightly but his hand around the back of my neck makes that impossible. He chuckles slightly before rolling me onto my back and pinning my body under his. "You're lucky I want you more than I want answers right now."  
"I am?"_

_  
His only response was to kiss me again, the feel of his body pressed against mine both exhilarated and scared me. I had never felt like this before......I couldn't believe that I was about to sleep with the one person in the world that—  
"Lily?" Seto interrupted my thoughts.  
"Hmm?"  
"Stop thinking so much."  
"Huh?" I ask confused.  
"I stopped kissing you and you didn't even notice." He answered grinning down at me.  
I feel my checks turning bright red, "Seto, I'm sorry."_

_  
He started chuckling as he pulled away from me long enough to pull off his shirt off the rest of the way. Reaching down he grasps at the hem of my shirt and begins slowly tugging it upwards, leaning over he places the gentlest of kisses on my stomach. He continued to push my shirt up just as his cell phone rang.  
"Damn." He murmured his breath hot on my skin. "Lily, I have to get that."  
"I know." I whisper softly reaching down and pulling his lips up to mine. I softly kiss him, "I understand."_

_  
He smiles and gets up to answer his phone as I watch him he becomes more and more engrossed in his phone call. After about half an hour I realize that there was no way he was going to be done anytime soon and I doubt he even noticed I was there anymore. Standing up I straighten my clothes out and head back to the planes outer cabin._

I shake my head to clear it as I turn around and walk over to one of the observation monitors. Being around Seto Kaiba did some strange things to my head....He defiantly was not good for my peace of mind and I didn't like it one bit.  
"Hey, Lil." Peter called from Jase's desk, "You'll never guess who Ariah's dueling."  
"Ariah duels? Since when did she start dueling?" I ask walking over towards the desk.  
"She started a few months back, she's actually not that bad believe it or not." Jase commented handing me a fresh glass of vodka.  
"Yeah, but she chose someone completely out of her league tonight." Peter commented.  
"Who?" I inquire.  
"Seto Kaiba."  
I nearly choke on my drink, "Did you just say that Ariah is dueling Seto Kaiba?"  
Jase chuckles, "I'm surprised your boss came down here, kiddo. Think he's here to relax?"  
"I doubt it.....So much for my night of peace." I comment leaning over Peter's shoulder and taping in the command to let me get the information about a players deck. The details of Ariah's deck pops up onto the screen and my eyes widen slightly in shock, "She's using Adam's deck?!? Why in the name of the gods is a beginner using a deck as powerful as Adam's?"  
"She didn't want to use any other deck. She thought that if she could master it she might be able to challenge Alastair and Raphael and—"  
"And somehow get back Adam's soul." I finish for Jase, "It took my brother years to master that deck. What makes her think that she can do it in a few months? She's to stubborn for her own damn good."  
"Sounds like someone else I know." Peter replied dryly.  
I lightly smack the back of his head, "If luck is on Ariah's side there's a chance that Kaiba won't slaughter her to badly."  
"He's good, I know, but isn't that just a little bit harsh?" Jase asked.  
"Seto Kaiba has spent the better part of his life perfecting his playing style and deck. Not many people can beat him."  
"What about that Yu-Gi Moto kid?"  
"Yugi's a great person and talented duelist who has also spent a while perfecting his game and deck." I reach over to the keyboard again and pull up the details on Kaiba's deck. "The cards to look out for with Kaiba are his three Blue Eyes White Dragons. They are some of the most powerful cards in the game and he knows exactly how to use them to his advantage."  
"Um...Lil?" Peter asked studying the screen more carefully.  
"Yeah?"  
"Kaiba's deck only has one BEWD."

"That's impossible." I say leaning over and taking a closer look at the screen feeling like I had just been kicked in the stomach when I see the details of the deck. "Oh my god...He's playing with Siren's deck."  
"Siren always beat Adam whenever they went up against each other, didn't she?" Jase asked peering over my shoulder.  
"Yeah and that was with Adam knowing full well how to handle his deck....This is gonna be a bloodbath." I comment heading over to the office door. "Jase, will my old security codes work on the computers for the private arenas?"  
"Never saw the need to change them.....Why?"  
"Because I'm going to stop this before it turns out as bad as I think it's going to."  
"What do you mean, Lily?"  
I turn to Jase as I open the door, "Neither of them likes to lose and Seto Kaiba can be a real prick on the dueling field. I'm going to figure out what started this and do my best to stop it."

I step in the elevator that leads down to the floor where the private dueling arena's were housed. I had to admit being in a slight state of shock at the recent turn of events.

I can't believe that Kaiba was the one that bought my deck I thought to myself slumping against the wall.  
_You really do miss it don't you?_ The voice in my head asked.  
I thought that I could get away from it...I honestly thought I could put it past me but on the plane....  
_When you forced yourself to play below your standards?_  
It just brought everything back...The excitement...The adrenaline rush. Everything that had ever made me feel so alive!  
_Then build a new deck and duel again._  
I can't.  
_It's not that you can't, it's that you won't. You think that just because Adam's in the hospital you can't duel again. You're using him as an excuse to avoid doing something you love._  
I'm not.  
_Bull. Not only that you're using Adam as an your excuse to not get close to anyone instead of telling them the truth._  
I'm doing what I feel I have to do in order to protect people.  
_You really should give those people a choice instead of always pushing them away._  
I have to because of one of the terms of my mothers will.  
_The term that states you can't inherit Tao Technologies until you turn 21 unless--_  
Unless I'm married before my 21st birthday.  
_And that's why you push people away when you feel that they are getting to close to you. You can't risk falling in love because you think that your Uncle would do something to them._  
The moment that I fall in love with someone that persons life becomes forfeit. Jean-Paul wouldn't think twice before using that person against me in order to get what he wants. I'm afraid I'm pretty much poison to anyone who could truly love me.  
_You have to give them a chance.....Kaiba could handle anything your Uncle could throw at him and give it back twice as hard._

The ding of the elevator drags me from my thoughts as the doors opened, stepping out into the brightly lit corridor I can't help but admire the murals painted on the walls. They were of various duel monsters battles, I like to think that they were some of my best work to date, and you could swear they looked almost alive. Coming to the room where Kaiba and Ariah were dueling I enter my security code onto the keypad mounted next to the door. Upon entering the observation area I find myself looking at Mokuba's back seated in front of a keyboard wearing the headset used to communicate with the duelist's. Quietly coming up behind him I ask, "Isn't it a little late to be out, Mr. Mokuba?"  
He jumps slightly as I sit down in the chair next to him and put on the other headset, "Lily! What are you doing here?"  
"I saw this catastrophe starting on the monitors up in the office and thought it might be for the best if I was down here. What happened to the Duel Monitor?"  
"Duel Monitor?" Mokuba asks sightly confused.  
"Duel protocols here at DE clearly state that all duels, public or private, must be monitored as a way to control cheating and to make sure that all rules and protocols are observed."  
"There was someone here when we got here but Ariah told them that they could leave."

Punching out a command on the keyboard in front of me I ask, "Why are they dueling anyway? Kaiba doesn't strike me as the type of duelist who enjoys wasting time with beginners."  
"Normally he doesn't but he said that this was a special case." The raven haired little boy answered me.  
"Special case?" I ask watching the progression of the duel, "What makes Ariah such a special case?"  
"Seto, doesn't like it when someone gets between him and something he wants."  
"How come I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this? What was Ariah getting in between of?"  
"His getting to see you, Lily."  
I sigh and shake my head, "Let me guess....He kept baiting Ariah and she fell for it? And when she did he figured that he'd humiliate her in a duel, right?"  
"How did you know?"  
"I know Ariah pretty damn well and I've gotten to know your brother pretty decently too."  
Mokuba grins at me, "It sounds like it."

I watch as another of Kaiba's monsters takes 500 of her life points before flipping the switch on the intercom so that only Ariah can hear me, "You realize that I could stop this duel under Duelist Eden's rules because of the absence of a Duel Monitor, right?"  
"Lily, what are you doing here?" Ariah answered.  
"Give me a good reason not to shut down this duel."  
"I'm doing this to protect you."  
"From what? Kaiba?"  
"He hurt you." Ariah replied placing a card face down on the field.  
"All that hurt me was my own stubborn pride....Are you going to try and protect me from myself, Ari?"  
She pauses for a moment before responding, "But he's investigating Adam and the rest of your family."  
My fingers quickly type in my security code and hover over the enter key. "He was investigating us Ari but he stopped."  
"But he did it." I could hear the faint cracking in her voice as my eyes travel to Kaiba's side of the field where, surprisingly, he was patiently waiting.  
"If it hadn't been him it would have been someone else. In a way, I'm actually glad he found out." I softly say glancing over at Mokuba as I hit the button shutting off the power to the playing area. "He was kinder than most people in his position would have been."  
"You sound like....you care for him."  
"I don't know if I do, Ari. I really don't know." I say flipping the switch to end the communication with Ariah and take off the headset. Turning to Mokuba I can't help but grin at the shocked look on his face. "How pissed off is your brother going to be when he finds out I was the one who shut down the duel?"  
"Let's just say I wouldn't count on a peaceful night."  
"Time to go face the music than, I guess." I remark standing up and ruffling Mokuba's hair, "The limo outside?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why don't you head home and send it back for your brother and me?"  
"You sure, Lily?" He asks standing up and giving me a hug.  
"Positive, kiddo."  
He walks over to the door and pauses for a moment, "Teddy bear pancakes."  
"What?"  
"I remember a little bit about my mom sometimes and I remembered these teddy bear pancakes that she used to make. They were the whole bear with chocolate chips for faces and buttons down the front."  
Walking over I kneel down and give him a hug, "Sounds like a really nice memory, Mokuba."  
"Can I have them for my birthday breakfast, Lily?"  
"If that's what you really want, Mr. Mokuba it's what you shall have."  
"You sure?"  
"I can't guarantee that they'll be as good as your moms but I'll do my best."  
"Thanks, Lily. You're the best!" He said giving me another hug.

Standing up I watch him leave the room and smile. _He really does remind me so much of Evie_ I thought to myself as I turn around and head back to the console. I knew it would only be a matter of moments before Ariah and Kaiba came up from the lower level of the arena. I sit tilting the chair back slightly placing my feet up onto the console and my hands behind my head, I pretend to be very interested in my shoes as the door leading up from the dueling floor opens up.

"What the hell were you thinking, Tao?!?" a very irate looking Kaiba demands entering the room.  
Tilting my head to the side and sighing softly, "I know...I know...Prada's new fall line on my budget but they were just so cute I couldn't resist."  
Stopping dead in his tracks he asks, "What?"  
I lift up a foot and let the black high heel dangle from my toes, "The shoes, of course Kaiba. I guess you now know my deep dark secret. I'm a shoe junkie."  
"Shoe junkie?" He asks perplexed.  
"Yep. My closet is full of them." I say slowly standing up and tossing my hair over my shoulder. "I love just about any kind of designer shoe or boot."  
"That's not what I meant when I —"  
Interrupting him in mid rant I walk over to Ariah and loop my arm through hers, "I sent Mokuba home for the night and told him to send the limo back for us when he was done." I start leading Ariah towards the door before continuing, "Just have them page me when it gets here and we'll talk on the way back to the house, alright?"  
"Alright, Tao."

Not giving him a chance to say more than that I pull my brothers fiancee through the door and let it slam behind me. Leading her down the hallway I ask, "What in the hell were you thinking going up against Kaiba in a duel like that?"  
"I was doing what I felt I had to do to protect you, Lily."  
"Why the hell does everyone seem to think that they have to protect me from Kaiba?!?" I ask my frustration starting to show itself as we enter the elevator. "Between you, Duke and Joey I've had about all the "protection" from Seto Kaiba that I think I can stand!"  
"Joey? Whose Joey?" Ariah asks leaning against the back of the elevator.  
Pushing the button that will take us straight to Jase's office it prompts me for a security code, I enter it before answering. "Just a guy I know back in Domino City."  
"Just a guy you know? If he's just a guy you know why is he trying to protect you from Kaiba?"  
"Joey's just a friend, ok?" I say staring at the doors, "Why are you dueling anyway?"  
"I wanted to do something to try and help get Adam back."  
"Who taught you how to play?"  
"I taught myself. I checked out a few duels and researched on-line a bit."  
"You're not too bad but you need work before challenging someone like Kaiba again. Adam's deck is very powerful and in a novices hands quite dangerous." My voice rose slightly on the last part as I fail at trying to control my temper.  
"Well, at least I'm trying to do something to bring him back unlike Siren who doesn't even care enough about her one time friend to do anything to help get back his soul!"  
"I'm sure she has her reasons, Ari."  
"Like what? She's too busy? She completely dropped out of sight after that duel. Has she ever checked in on you? She claimed to care so much about the welfare of your family and what happened to both you and your sister right after the duel but where the hell is she now?"  
Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I answer, "She still cares...It's just that things are probably a bit difficult for her right now."  
"Yeah, right." Ariah replies sarcastically as the elevators open at Jase's office, "If she still gave a damn she'd be here with us trying to figure out a way to get Adam's soul back."  
"Just be careful whom you challenge to a duel from now on. Kaiba would have massacred you." I say following her into the office.  
"I will." She answered smiling back at me, "You coming?"  
"Nah, I gotta go and talk some sense into my boss about some stuff but I'll try and make it back for a bit tomorrow night, ok?"  
"Fine but I want you to know that if you need a place to stay or anything...."  
"I know where to find you and Jase. Don't worry about me so much, Ari....I'll be fine."  
"I can't help it, Lily." She answered hugging me quickly, "I promised Adam I'd look after you in case anything were to ever happen to him."  
I return her hug before stepping back into the elevator and pressing a button, "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."  
"I made a promise and I'll do my damnedest to keep it whether you like it or not." She comments just as the doors close.

Leaning against the wall I take a deep breath while closing my eyes.  
_Ariah has some major unresolved hostility towards you doesn't she?_  
Not me per say but Siren.  
_What's the difference?_  
About three years and another lifetime. And her finding out who Siren actually is.....Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to go down to the club, get rip roaring drunk and just forget about the world.  
_What about Kaiba?_  
I think I'd like to forget about him most of all.  
_That's not what I meant._ My inner voice replies.  
I know, I sigh softly as the elevator slows to a stop at the club level.  
_He's probably mega pissed about your stopping his duel with Ariah like you did._  
I know the kinda damage that my deck can inflict in the right hands and as much as I hate to admit it Kaiba's are the right hands. I just did what I had to do to keep Ari from being totally humiliated.  
_And in doing so made your employer even more pissed at you than he already was._

"I'll figure out a way to deal with Seto Kaiba later." I unthinkingly mutter aloud.  
"And just how do you plan to do that, Miss. Tao?" A voice whispers in my ear.  
I open my eyes startled to find myself staring into the face of the object of my thoughts, "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Only for a moment....I was beginning to think you'd never notice me."  
"I didn't even realize that the doors had opened."  
"I was just coming to look for you. I called the house and spoke to Mokuba, the limo should be here soon."  
"Page me when it gets here."  
A hand on my shoulder stops me, "We're waiting together, Tao."  
"My purse is behind the bar. I'll be back after I get it."  
"Don't keep me waiting long, Tao." He said letting go of my shoulder.  
"I won't." I reply stepping out of the elevator and make my way over to the bar.

After a few minutes of talking with the bartender I grab my purse and head back towards where Kaiba was waiting. On my way someone grabs my arm and pulls me against them.  
"Hey, beautiful! Wanna dance?" A drunken voice slurs.  
I turn my head slightly to avoid the stench of garlic and whiskey on his breath, "No, thanks. I'm on my way out."  
"Come on, baby." He said pulling me closer. "Just one dance."  
"I said, no thanks." I repeat pulling away.  
"Why not?" he whined pushing his face closer to mine.  
I smirk at him as I move the toe of my foot towards his, "Let me go, please."  
"No." He grinned as he tightened his hold on my wrist.  
"I just want you to remember that I did say please." I comment as I pull my foot back and kick him right in the instep causing him to gasp in pain and let go of my wrist.

Leaning over to his ear I whisper, "Maybe this will teach you that the next time a lady says no you should listen."  
"Bitch!" He hissed as I turn around and make my way back towards Kaiba who was leaning against the wall.  
"Problem, Tao?" He asks smirking.  
"Nothing I can't handle, Kaiba." I smirk back stepping through the elevator doors.  
"You do have a habit of attracting attention, don't you?" He asks entering behind me before he pushes the button that will take us to the garage level.  
"Only the unwanted kind.....So you have Sirens deck now?"  
"Yes, I have to admit I was surprised that it was up for sale. Why did you stop the duel, Tao?"  
"I guess you could say I did it not only to save Ariah from being massacred by you but because seeing the decks involved just brought back to many memories."  
"How so?"  
I fold my arms over my chest, "You using Sirens deck first off and second Ari was using Adams deck. Not well but she was using it none the less."

He quietly watches me as the elevator as the elevator continues its descent, "Do it again, Tao and you'll regret it."  
"Fair enough."

We ride the rest of the way in an easy silence that was broken by the soft ding of the elevator as it arrives at the garage. I follow Kaiba out of the elevator and to the waiting limo where he holds the door open for me as I slid in past him. Settling myself in I watch him settle into the seat across from me and ask the question that had been nagging at the back of my mind ever since I has seen Kaiba on the monitor in the office, "Why did you come down here tonight, Kaiba?"  
"Mokuba was worried about you when you didn't answer your phone."  
"My phone was in my purse behind the bar when I was in the office."  
"That was very irresponsible of you, Tao. You are an employee of mine and I expect better of you."

Leaning my head back against the soft leather I stare at the roof of the limo, "How about instead of you lecturing me about responsibly on my night off you tell me exactly what's on your mind."  
"I told you, Tao. My brother was worried when he couldn't get through to you and wanted me to come look for you."  
"Of course." I say softly continuing to stare at the ceiling, "Do you have any plans with Mokuba for his birthday?"  
"No, I was planning on going to the office for a few hours."  
"Not only on a Sunday but on your brothers birthday as well? You work to hard, you know that? You have to learn to loosen up a bit."  
"I have a business to run."  
"And you have a brother who adores the hell out of you."  
"Do you have any plans for his birthday?"  
"Nice way to change the subject, Kaiba but yes I had a couple of ideas. One was taking him on a tour of the tower of London and the other was something I wanted to talk to you about."  
"Oh?"  
"Jase owns a small country cottage in Cornwall and is willing to let me use it for a week or so. It's really nice out there, his family has horses and a few other animals. It's a wonderful environment to just get away from the world and relax."  
"You want to take my brother to Cornwall for a week?"  
"Actually I was thinking about all three of us going." I answer softly.  
"All of us?"  
"Yeah, I mean after all I did promise Mokuba I would spend his birthday with him and I know he'd love to be able to spend it with you as well." I lift my head up and look at him, "I'm sure that you could get away from the office for a week if you take your work with you....like you always do, Kaiba."  
His cobalt eyes burn into mine for a moment, "Is that your only reason, Tao?"  
"The only one I'm willing to disclose, yes."

His hand quickly snakes out and grabs my wrist, "You will not hide anything else from me, Tao."  
I watch as his thumb begins making slow circles on my skin, I didn't even think he was honestly aware of it. "What do you want me to say, Kaiba? That ever since with what almost happened with us on the plane you are all I can clearly think about? That the past few weeks that I've been gone all I could think about was when I could get to see you again?" I pause and take a deep breath figuring that right now it was all or nothing,"You're driving me crazy, Kaiba and I can't stand it. Being around you is the worst thing in the world for my peace of mind and I don't like it one bit!" I take a moment to put the rest of my thoughts in order before continuing,"But I can't help wanting to be near you..touch you...kiss you.......make love with you."

Out of all the reactions I could imagine I never in the world thought I would get the one I did, he just simply smirked and replied, "I'm glad to see we finally agree on something, Tao."


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: When I started _Only A Memory Away_ I took the title of a song from the american dub of Sailor Moon. It seemed to work for the tone of the story at the time but the more I write and develop the characters I find it doesn't anymore. So, I'm looking to rename it and I would like to have my readers opinions on it. Below you will find a few song titles that I think suits the tone and mood of the story. Please vote on the ones you like best at the poll located on my profile, or if you don't like any shoot me a PM with a suggestion, and after a couple of weeks I will announce the new title when Chapter 10 is published. All these songs are by Breaking Benjamin and the only claim I can make to them is that we are both from Northeast PA.

I Will Not Bow

What Lies Beneath

Breath

Evil Angel

To **TsuKa**: You know what they say, Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, lol. I'm glad you find the arguing with one's mind to be amusing, I do it myself sometimes and find it works when I'm trying to figure stuff out. Glad you enjoy reading this and thanks for the review. Keep reading!

Also to anyone else reading this please take the time to review and let me know what you like about the story.

Disclaimer: The Easter Bunny didn't leave me Seto Kaiba in my basket (again) this year so I still don't own him or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Bunch.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_***Seto's POV***_

Leaning against the dining room doorway I eavesdrop on Lily and Mokuba talking.

"So this place is in the country?"  
"Uh huh."  
"And Seto's really going with us?"  
"Along with his ever present laptop, of course."  
"We're going to spend a week in the country with my older brother?"

I hear Lily chuckle softly before answering, "It's not like we're going to the wilderness of the Amazon rainforest, kiddo. The cottage might be on the remote side but it's far from being unreachable. It's got three bedrooms, a private office that has enough state of the art equipment to run a small country and the most amazing up to date kitchen that you could imagine. In all honesty it's probably better, though smaller, set up than the mansion here is."  
"You've been there before, Lily?"  
"More like lived there for a couple of years. You'll love it Mokuba, the sun porch is perfectly set up for painting and the pool in the back is heated so even on the chilliest evenings you can have a nice swim."  
"And you said there's horses and animals?"  
"Yeppers."  
"Do we have to take care of them?"  
"Only if we choose to. A caretaker comes up from town once a day to deliver supplies and take care of the animals."  
"Do you know how to ride a horse?"  
"My...mother taught me when I was really little." I hear her answer after a moment.  
"Do you think you can teach me how to ride?" Mokuba asks excitedly.  
"As long as it's okay with your brother."

I head into the dining room and go to pour myself a cup of coffee. When I took a look at Lily I almost stopped breathing for a moment, she was wearing a cream colored sun dress that set off her faint tan to perfection. Her dark hair was pulled back on either side of her face with a pair of silver combs and her faint make-up gave her a fresh faced looked, _She really is beautiful_ I thought to myself before sitting down and starting to look through some papers.  
_Took you long enough to realize it _the ever present voice in my head pipes up

.  
"Doesn't spending the week with Lily sound fun, Seto?"  
"I'm not quite sure if that's the word I'd use, Mokuba." I say looking over at Lily for a moment only to see her grinning at me.  
"It'll be fun, Kaiba....Just think of it, no press breathing down your neck, no boring dinner parties with someone's eligible daughter being thrown at you."  
"Being hours away from my office and business contacts."  
"It's called a telephone. Novel invention really, it's designed to help people stay in touch with each other when they aren't in the same vicinity."  
"What if something happens at the office where I'm needed?"  
"The home office at the cottage is more then well equipped enough to deal with any crises in any situation. Plus, you could always call for the Kaiba Corp helicopter to come and get you if needed. Next excuse?"  
Grinning back at Lily I reply, "What if there is some sort of natural disaster that cuts us off from the outside word and we end up killing each other from being around each other constantly?"  
"Then lets hope I can get a good lawyer to get me off the murder rap." she teases right back as she stands up.

"Going someplace special, Tao?" I ask noticing that the dress she was wearing barely came to the middle of her thighs and that the high heeled sandals she was wearing accented her long tan legs. I quickly force my attention back to my paperwork.  
"Just running out to see Jase to get the key and to finish birthday shopping for a particular upcoming birthday boy that I know. I also have to grab a few things I need from the store for the trip." She responds ruffling Mokuba's hair as she passes his chair.  
"Do you need the limo?"  
"Nah, it's such a gorgeous day I'll walk."  
"What time will you be back, Lily?" Mokuba perks up.  
"I'll be back around 5:30, 6 o'clock at the latest. I'll also have my cell if you need to reach me, ok?"

"Okay." Mokuba answers as he watches her leave before turning to me, "Seto?"  
"Yes, Mokuba?"  
"Do you think it would be alright if I went shopping for something today."  
"I'll have Roland take you since Miss. Tao is busy."  
"I was kinda hoping that you'd take me, Seto."  
"What are you shopping for?" I ask putting down my papers and giving my brother my full attention.  
He turns bright red before answering,"I...well...I was thinking that for Lily's birthday...Well, maybe we could get her a charm bracelet...or something."  
"Are you sure that jewelry is an appropriate gift for her, Mokuba?"  
"You might think of Lily as just another Kaiba Corp employee but she's my friend, Seto."  
"That's not what I meant."  
"It's not?" He asks taking a sip of juice.

"The only jewelry I've ever seen Miss. Tao wear is a silver chain. Perhaps a new book or something music related would be better for her. Or even perhaps something to encourage her artistic skills again."  
"I know that Lily would love anything that I got her but I just keep remembering a comment she made a while ago when we were shopping on our second day in London."  
"Which was?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest while I lean back in my chair.  
"We were walking around looking in some shop windows when we came across an antique jewelry store where she saw this silver charm bracelet in the window. She got this really sad far off look in her eyes when she saw it and when I asked her about it all she said was that it reminded her of one she used to have."  
"Did she say what happened to it?"  
"She just said it got lost not long after her mother died when she and her siblings moved in with her Uncle."  
Taking a deep breath not knowing why I was about to say what I did I respond, "Meet me at the office around 2 and we'll go check out a couple of stores, alright?"  
My brother grins widely at me, "Thanks, Seto!"

_***Later That Afternoon***_

I waited impatiently for my brother to finish choosing Lily's birthday gift doing my best to ignore the stares of the sales girls. If I had to deal with one more giggling woman batting her eyelashes at me I swear I was going to leave.  
_Lily doesn't giggle or bat her eyelashes at you_ my ever persistent inner voice reminded me.  
Thankfully she doesn't. That's why I don't mind attempting a conversation with her, it's nice having a female around who doesn't act like a vapid twit around me.  
_I can't see Lily ever acting like that around anyone. _  
Neither do I.

"Seto?" My brothers calls out.  
Walking over to him, "Yes, Mokuba?"  
"Are you going to get Lily anything for her birthday?"  
"I hadn't given it much thought."  
"Well, there's a few things here that I think Lily would like."  
"How much longer do you think you'll be?" I ask ignoring my little brothers not so subtle hint about what I should do for Lily's birthday.  
"Just another few minutes. I want the charm to be just perfect." He answered going back to studying the charms.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba." A female voice interrupts my brother and myself.  
I turn around to see Ariah Marcus removing her sunglasses, "Yes, Miss. Marcus?"  
"I was walking by when I saw you and your brother in the shop and I was wondering if I may have a word with you?"  
"I really don't have time for you right now, Marcus. I'm a very busy man."  
"It's about Lily."  
"Lily is a big girl who can make her own decisions about things."  
"I know, it's just.....Can we please discuss this somewhere else?" She asks starting to nervously fiddle with her sunglasses.  
"I believe that you said everything you had to say concerning Miss. Tao last night....Unless you wish to duel again?"  
"When Lily stopped by the club she told me that she gave you all the information that you wanted from her."  
"Not that it's any concern of yours but yes she did."  
"Then you know about....her stay at a certain facility a few years ago?"

Turning back towards my brother who was holding a small silver charm up to the light, "Mokuba, the limo will take you back to the house when you're done. Miss. Marcus and I must speak together for a few minutes."  
"Ok, Seto."  
"Let's go." I say walking out of the shop door without looking to see if she followed.

"There's a café about a block away from here where we can talk privately, Mr. Kaiba."  
Turning to face her I cross my arms over my chest, "Just say what you have to say, Marcus."  
"I think what I have to say to you would best be better said somewhere somewhat private."  
"We can go back to my office then."  
"I think that the café would be a bit more civilized, don't you? A cup of tea and a scone would be very nice right now." She replied before taking off at a brisk pace leaving me no choice but to follow her if I wanted any answers at all.

A short while later I find myself seated at a table with a cup of tea in front of me.

"We're here now talk." I say waving away a waiter who was trying to refill my untouched cup.  
"You really do get right to the point now don't you, Mr. Kaiba? But I do have a few questions I would like answered first."  
"Like?"  
"The deck that you were dueling with last night wasn't your normal deck was it?"  
"No, it's one that I recently acquired through a private auction."  
"Where was this auction held?"  
"It was an on-line auction. Why does this interest you so much?"  
"The deck you were using once belonged to a friend of my fiancee's." She answers picking up her cup and taking a sip.  
"Siren."  
"You know about Siren?" She asks putting down her cup with a surprised look on her face.  
"She was a talented and resourceful duelist whom had a rare gift for the game of duel monsters. Plus, Tao and I have talked a little bit about Sirens connection to her family."  
"I see."  
"You seem surprised that she opened up to me about it."  
"Lily has always been a very private person, she doesn't open up to people unless she feels that she can trust them. But she wouldn't have told you anything if you hadn't started investigating her."  
Leaning back in my chair I steeple my fingers and bring them to my chin, "She started opening up to me on the plane here, before she found out about my investigation."  
"I have one more question for you, Mr. Kaiba."  
"And that would be?"  
"What would it take to make you disappear from Lily's life forever?"

If I hadn't been as skilled as I was in hiding my emotions my jaw would have dropped, "What?"  
"Name your price. What will it take for you to leave Lily alone?"  
Standing up I look at her, "I'm richer than you could imagine Marcus and believe me when I tell you that you couldn't meet my price."  
"I'm willing to do anything or pay any price to protect Lily. Name it."  
"Tao simply has to ask me to step out of her life."  
"Why are you doing this, Kaiba?" She asks taking another sip of her tea.  
"Doing what?"  
"Being so stubborn about Lily."  
"Miss. Tao is a valuable Kaiba Corp. Employee. Nothing more, nothing less."  
"An employee who currently can't even perform the job that she was hired for. In fact, she may never be able to perform the job that you hired her for, Mr. Kaiba. What will you do then?"

"Hopefully give me a good recommendation for my next job?" a soft voice answers before I had a chance to speak.  
"Lily!" Ariah stands up as Lily comes up from behind me, "What are you doing here?"  
"I finished my shopping and thought I'd grab a quick bite to eat before heading back to the house. I have to admit that I was surprised to see the two of you here."  
"How long have you been here?" I ask as she settles herself into a seat at the table.  
"Long enough." She answers looking from me to Ariah, "So what are the two of you doing here? You guys are the last two people in the world that I expected to see together after last night."  
"I had a business proposition that I wanted to talk to Mr. Kaiba about." Ariah said as she stood up and tossed some money onto the table, "If you change your mind, Mr. Kaiba you can find me at the club."  
"I hope you're not leaving on my account." Lily said smiling up at her friend.  
Leaning down she gives Lily a hug, "You know where to find me if you need anything, right?"  
"Right...And don't worry so much about me, Ari." she replied as she returned the hug.

Lily watches her leave before turning to me and watches me for a few seconds before speaking, "So if I want you out of my life all I have to do is ask, huh?"  
"How much did you hear?"  
"Just about everything. Like I said I had been standing there long enough, do you have to get back to the office right away or do you have time for lunch?"  
I sit down and study her as she looks at the menu, "I would have thought that you'd have been more insulted by what just happened."  
"Do you really think that was the first time that something like that has ever happened to me before? Anytime it looked like I was getting close to someone Jean-Paul whipped his checkbook out and they disappeared from my life forever. Luckily that stopped when I moved here to London."  
"Was there ever anyone your Uncle couldn't buy off?" I ask after giving the waiter my order when he came by again. I watch Lily smile at the waiter as she gives him her order while handing him the menu, after he leaves she gives me her full attention.

"Just one."  
"Who was that?"  
"Duke and I think that's one of the reasons that we're as close as we are today."  
"I have noticed that you and Devlin are especially close." I comment watching her closely as I try to quell a very unwelcome feeling of jealously.  
"Yes, we are." She comments taking a sip of the iced tea that was placed in front of her.  
"How close?"  
"If that is your subtle way of asking if Duke and I were ever romantically involved the answer is no. He's even more full of himself than you are." She comments while grinning at me, "Even if I wanted to be in a relationship right now it wouldn't be with him, I don't think I could stand being with someone who thought he was gods gift to women all the time."  
I thought about asking her why she didn't want to get involved in a relationship again but thought better of it, I didn't want her put on the defensive right now so I went with the other question I was curious about, "How did you and Devlin become friends?"  
"He and I went to the same private school when we were kids and had a lot of the same classes together."  
"And?" I prompt after she had been quiet for a few moments.  
"You really don't give up do you?"  
"Not when I want something."  
"I'm sure you've noticed that Duke and I are as different as night and day....Well, it's always been like that, even as kids we were polar opposites. As a kid I was quiet and shy, happiest being left alone with a book while Duke was gregarious as well as a bit on the loud side and was happiest being the center of attention. We probably wouldn't have spoken to each other at all if it hadn't been for our dance teacher at the time."  
"Why is that?"  
"Why are you asking me these questions, Kaiba? We both know that you can't stand any of my friends and we both know that this is the last thing that you want to talk about so why don't you tell me exactly what's on your mind."  
"You really are direct at times aren't you, Tao?"  
"When I need to be. Now are you going to tell me what's really on your mind or not?" She asks leaning back in her chair.  
"What's the real reason you don't want to be in a relationship right now?"  
"What?"  
"You heard me."

Leaning forward she places her arms on the table and looks at me closely for a moment before answering, "Why is this so important to you, Kaiba? And don't tell me that it's because you need to know because of Mokuba. This is a personal issue that has nothing at all to do with his safety."  
"It's because I want to know for myself, Tao."  
"We've been through this already."  
"No we haven't....At least not through everything."  
Leaning back in her chair she rubs her temple slightly, "And we won't, at least not right here and now."  
"When?"  
"You're like a lion on a fresh kill you know that, Kaiba? Sometime this week I will sit down with you and answer any question that you ask of me."  
"Any question? Nothing is off limits?"  
"Nothing."

_***Mokuba's POV***_

Coming out of the jewelry store with the present for Lily wrapped and secure in my pocket I head towards the limo. I loved Lily's idea of getting away for a week in the country for my birthday, it would be great being able to spend some quiet time with Seto without business or a duel always pulling him away. And hopefully this week would also give Lily and Seto a chance to get to know each other better, I was convinced that if the two of them got to know each other like I knew them they would realize how right for each other they were. If they got together Lily would realize that nothing would stand in Seto's way of helping her get her sister back and Seto would find out just how loving and loyal Lily could be. They each had so much love to give if only they could learn to trust in each other and take a chance with one another. I only wanted what was best for them but they were each just to damn stubborn for their own good! Getting into the limo I was starting to think about ways I could get the two of them together without it looking like I was trying to set them up when an idea comes to me. I pull out my phone and dial my brothers private cell number as I was waiting for him to answer I grin, this idea was perfect! I knew if I could get them hanging out together tonight this would progress the way I hoped it would.

"Kaiba."  
"Seto, I was wondering what time you were getting home tonight?"  
"Not until late. Why?"  
"I was hoping that you and I could have dinner together tonight."  
"I'm sorry, Mokuba but I can't get out of any of my meetings. Why don't you and Miss. Tao do something special tonight?"  
"You sure you can't get away? It's been ages since the two of us were able to have dinner together."  
"I really am sorry, Mokuba. You and Miss. Tao head out tonight, anywhere you want, and have a great time....Besides we're leaving tomorrow afternoon and will have plenty of time together then."  
"It's just not the same, Seto. Hey, how about I have Lily drop me off at the office and we can order in something?"  
"Sounds great." My brother answers absentmindedly, "I have to go now, Mokuba my next appointment is here."  
"Okay, Seto." I say to myself as I flip my phone closed, "So much for my plan of getting Lily and Seto together for a romantic dinner tonight. Maybe I can still make this work.....If I could just get Lily to cooperate."  
"Where to, Sir?" The limo driver's voice comes over the intercom.  
"Back to the mansion, Carl I have some things I have to do before I meet up with my brother tonight."

_***In The Mansion Living Room Later That Day***_

"Please, Lily." I plead looking at her from the other end of the couch I was sitting on.  
"I'll help you by making dinner for you and your brother if you want me too but that's as far as I'll go." She answers putting aside the book she was reading, "I think it's great that you want your brother to find someone but it's not going to be me, Mokuba."  
"All I'm asking is that you try to get to know him better, that's it. It's not like I'm asking the two of you to get married tomorrow or anything." I comment trying to change her mind about tonight. I had tried to get Lily to agree to come with me to see Seto tonight without telling her why I wanted her there but she wouldn't budge until I told her everything.

Sighing softly she starts rubbing her temple, "Even if I did get to know your brother better that doesn't mean that he and I would start dating or that anything would come of it. In case you haven't noticed he and I have a hard time getting along with each other most days."  
"It's just one dinner, Lily.....One lousy dinner at his office tonight, what harm could it do?"  
"Mokuba, your brother and I are currently getting along and I really don't want to do anything to jeopardize it. I don't want to put myself in a situation with him where we could end up fighting with each other right before all of us leave for a week in the country together."

I cross my arms over my chest and think for a moment, I hadn't been counting on Lily being so stubborn about my plan. "How about all three of us have dinner together at his office like I want us to but the limo stays and if you start to feel any tension between you and Seto you have a way out if you want to leave before it gets too bad."  
"You aren't going to take no for an answer are you, Mokuba?" She asks standing up and walking over to the window, "The most that there can ever be between your brother and myself is friendship and I'm not even sure if that is going to happen."  
"I've learned a few things from watching Seto over the years, Lily and not taking no for an answer is one of them....I am a Kaiba after all."  
"Sometime I'm not sure who's more stubborn about things, you or your brother."  
Jumping up from the couch I head over to where she was standing and hug her, "It's just one night, Lily. Please give it a try? For me?"  
"On one condition though."  
"What?"  
"You call him and see if it's alright with him while I go make dinner."  
"Thanks, Lily." I smile widely at her as I pull my phone out of my pocket and pretend to dial it. Better to let her think that I was going to call Seto to let him know that she would be joining us tonight so she wouldn't change her mind about joining us.

_***Lily's POV***_

Stirring the sauce on the stove I can't help but sigh softly. Mokuba is such a great kid, it kills me that I can't give him what he wants.  
_And why not?_ That ever annoying inner voice perks up.  
Tasting the sauce and finding it bland I start adding some spices, Seto and I can't be together in a permanent sense. If we have anything at all it can't be something lasting and long term.  
_Whether you will admit it to yourself or not you care for him. _  
As a possible friend, nothing more.  
_You find yourself drawn to him in a very physical manner. He makes you feel special and beautiful, he makes you laugh even though you fight it every step of the way._  
He does not.  
_Can't you just let yourself be happy for once in your life? All you have to do is just admit to yourself that Seto Kaiba means something to you._  
I've already seen too many people I care about hurt because they choose to be associated with either me or my family. I don't want to see two more names added on to the list.  
_Duke has been your friend for years and he hasn't been hurt._  
Not yet and I have to admit being surprised by that. I would have thought that Jean-Paul would have done more to destroy that friendship.  
_You gave Dukes friendship a chance all those years ago so why don't you give Seto a chance?_  
First off, I don't want to see Mokuba get hurt if things don't work out with his brother and myself and secondly Kaiba has even said that he doesn't have the time or inclination to devote to a serious relationship. I saw my mother get into enough one sided relationships to know that I don't want one.  
_The only reason you mother was involved with all those one sided relationships was because she was still pining after the great love of her life._

My right hand inadvertently goes to the ring I wear on a silver chain around my neck, My father couldn't even stick around long enough to see his own child....He didn't deserve my mothers devotion.  
_It won't be that way with Seto. You've seen the way he is with his brother and Duel Monsters. He's a caring passionate person who has just had some rough breaks in life, he hides behind that cold unfeeling exterior much like you hide behind your sarcasm and dark humor._  
I can't risk him getting hurt because of something Jean-Paul might do to him.  
_Kaiba can handle himself and you know it. I think you're more afraid of yourself getting hurt so you're using your Uncle as an excuse._  
That's not true....It's just that I can't let myself care for anyone like that.  
_That's a load of bull and you know it. _

Well, I'm not the only who feels like that. Kaiba feels the same way I do.  
_Maybe if you were to let him know why you're so skittish about relationships he might feel differently._  
No, I won't and subject closed.

_***Mokuba's POV***_

"Lily, come on!" I hurry her into the elevator where I hit the button that will take us to the floor that Seto's office was on.  
"Your brother does know that I'm joining the two of you for dinner, right?" She asks adjusting the picnic basket on her arm.  
"Well, he knows that you're going to be here with me." I comment as the doors close.  
"Mokuba Kaiba, look me in the eye and tell me that you called your brother to tell him about your idea of all of us having dinner together. And that he's okay with me joining the two of you." She says as the elevator comes to a stop and the door opens.  
"Lily, it's just dinner, okay?" I say stepping off the elevator and making my way to my brothers office.  
Catching up to me Lily places her hand on my shoulder, "I'll stay on two conditions."  
"What are they?" I ask looking up at her.  
Placing the basket on the floor she kneels down and looks me in the eye, "First condition is that I'll only stay if it's alright with Kaiba."  
"Sounds fair."  
"And secondly....Stop trying to hook the two of us up."

I start to say something but she holds her hand up to keep me quiet,"Let me finish, Kiddo."  
"Alright, Lily." I say smiling at her.  
"Your brother is a great guy, he really is but I don't think that he and I are right for each other. Whether either of us will admit it or not we are too much alike for our own good, Mokuba."  
"But that just means that you guys would understand each other better." I argue.  
"It also means that he and I would make each other crazy but just because Kaiba and I aren't going to date doesn't mean that you and I can't be friends, Mr. Moukba." She says leaning over and giving me a hug.  
I return her hug, "I know Lily it's just I think that he could make you happy and that you would make him just as happy as well. You guys just have to give each other a chance."  
"Everything happens for a reason and if Kaiba and I were meant to be it would happen. Nothing you do or say is going to change that." She said standing up and grabbing the basket, "Now let's go get your brother some dinner."

I watch Lily walk away for a second before following her, I would figure out a way to get the two of them together I just had to be a bit more discreet about it now. I didn't want either Lily or Seto catching on to what I was doing again and do something that might mess up things for them.

_***Seto's POV***_

Taking a sip of the now ice cold coffee in front of me I wince at the bitterness of the brew,_ Ichiro Ulan may have been a lousy personal assistant but at least she had made a good cup of coffee_ I thought to myself right as my little brother burst through the door.

"Seto, Lily made this really amazing dinner for us! Wasn't that great of her?"  
"Did I just imagine that whole talk we just had, Mokuba?" I hear Lily say as she walks into my office a few seconds after my brother.  
"I was just saying how great it was of you to make dinner for Seto and me."  
"What talk?" I ask watching Lily place a picnic basket on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
"Just a little chat that Mokuba and I needed to have." She said starting to unpack the basket.  
Looking at my little brother who was starting to help Lily unpack the food, "Do I want to know?"  
"Probably not, Seto." My brother replied grinning over at me.  
"Okay, you two are all set." Lily said after a moment, "Try not to be here too late, guys. We have an early day tomorrow.  
"You're not staying?" I ask feeling oddly disappointed.  
"I've got some last minute packing to do." She comments as she comes over to my desk.

I quickly close the file folder that I had been looking at before she had a chance to see it. "It's okay, Kaiba. I was beginning to wonder why you hadn't found a new one yet anyway."  
"Excuse me?"  
She leans forward slightly and lightly taps the folder that I had just closed, "A new artist."  
"I take it that you saw it before I closed it?"  
"It was my hand that was damaged, Kaiba not my eyes." She looks thoughtful for a moment before speaking again, "I know that this is probably overstepping every boundary that there is in the employer/employee relationship but if you need help finding a new artist I'm more than happy to offer my assistance to you."  
"You're willing to help me find your replacement?" I ask surprised. I did have to admit that she kept me on my toes, I never was really sure as to how she was going to react to things.  
"I know how much this new division means to you personally and what it means to Kaiba Corp. professionally.....And if I can't be a part of it as an artist I would at least like to help you find someone who will do justice to your idea."  
I look down at the folder on the desk for a moment before looking back into her eyes, "Thanks, Tao. I just might take you up on that offer."  
"Great, just let me know when and where."  
"How about after dinner?" I ask glancing over at my brother who was trying to hide his grin while setting out food on the plates.  
"I don't want to intrude on your time with Mokuba."  
"You're not. Besides I have a feeling that he would be thrilled if you stayed for a while."

_***About Two Hours Later***_

I sit at my desk watching Mokuba and Lily out of the corner of my eye fighting the urge to smile as I do so. My brother was busy tapping away on his laptop while she was looking through another artist's resume and art samples, she let out an irritated sigh as she tossed the folder onto the reject pile.

"What was wrong with that one?" I ask giving my full attention to Lily.  
"The drawings are good but according to their references they have a hard time meeting deadlines. I really don't think that you want someone whom you always have to remind about deadlines, it'll make your job that much harder on you."  
"Does anyone there meet your approval, Tao?" I ask amused.  
"I've got it narrowed down to about 5 so far." She said picking up another folder from the pile in front of her.  
"And how many candidates have you been through?"  
"About 100.....Maybe 120."  
"There's only 200 applicants, Tao." I cross my arms over my chest and lean back in my chair, "Well, omitting you that leaves 199 candidates."  
"And you want the best out of them, I'm sure." She comments flipping through the drawings in the folder she was holding.  
"I already have the best but she's being un cooperative at the moment."  
Looking up at me with a surprised look on her face, "You think that I'm the best out of all of these artist's?"  
"I wouldn't have hired you if I thought otherwise."  
"You have some of the top names, " she motions towards the small stack of folders that she hadn't put in the reject pile, "in the art community here practically begging you to hire them. I'm far from the best or the most qualified person here."

My brother comments before I have a chance to, "I think you are, Lily."  
"Well, thank you Mr. Moukba but there are quite a few people out there more talented then I am."  
Trying to suppress a yawn Mokuba answers, "Stop being so modest, Lil. You're the best artist out of all those applicants."  
"You're very sweet, Mokuba and I've never been accused of being modest about my talent before. I also think it's time to get you home to bed...It's late and you're starting to look pretty wiped out."  
"I'll call the limo for the two of you." I say reaching for the phone.  
"You're looking pretty tired yourself, Kaiba. Why don't you call it a night and we can all head back to the house?"  
"I still have more work to do. I'll be here for at least a few more hours."  
"You have an office at the house, right?"  
"Yes, but I can work better here."

Lily shrugs her shoulders slightly as she gathers up the folders she had been looking at, "Maybe but if you work at home tonight you can at least get the artist for the card design division squared away."  
"And how is that going to happen?"  
"Because another couple of hours and I'll have this stack down to 10 files.....And if you let me know what else your looking for in an artist I can have it narrowed down to three choices in even less time."  
"So, what you're telling me is that if I go home with you right now I can have my artist chosen in only a few hours? I've been working on it almost non-stop for days, what makes you think that you'll succeed so quickly?"  
"Because, Mr. Kaiba we'll be doing it together. Your expertise is duel monsters and mine is art. If we join forces and work together on this nothing can stop us."  
I can't help but chuckle a bit at her, "You sound quite confident about this, Miss. Tao."  
"What can I say, Kaiba? The odds are with us after all."  
"Oh?"  
Her grey eyes twinkle with humor, "It's about damn time that the two of us find some common ground. You know something that we don't fight about all the time."  
I look at my watch, "It's eleven o'clock now...Another two hours here should do it. Meet me in the den at the house at exactly one with your top choice of applicants."  
"Don't be late, Kaiba." She says smiling at me.  
"Same thing goes for you, Tao." I comment picking up the phone to call for the limo.

_***Well After One In The Morning***_

Looking at my watch as I close the door and arm the security system for the night I shake my head slightly. _One thirty in the morning _I thought to myself _And I lectured Lily about being late._ Making my way to the den I pause with my hand on the doorknob when I hear soft music coming from inside.  
Jazz? I didn't know she liked jazz.  
_There's a lot that you don't know about her._  
I know everything that I read in those disks. I know how hard things were for her growing up.  
_But do you know her favorite song? What her favorite food is? Where she learntedhow to cook? What her favorite time of day is?_  
No, I don't.  
_Is she ticklish? What makes her laugh?_  
"No, and I have no intention of finding out either!" I snap at my inner voice as I open the door and enter the den.

It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting as I make my way over to my desk. Once there I turn towards the couch where I find Lily asleep with an open file folder on her stomach and a pen in one hand and a legal pad in the other. She looked so peaceful lying there with her dark hair spilling over a white pillow, the contrast between her hair and white pillow was breathtaking. Reaching over I gently take the pen from her hand and pick up the legal pad, when I pick it up I notice that it was filled with notes in her delicate handwriting. Taking a moment I begin to read over them:

Victor Llewellyn- Former Industrial Illusions artist, the cause of his dismissal is unknown. Might be risky because of his former connections but is worth the risk because of his talent.  
Morgan Gates- Unknown but unique talent. Has amazing growth potential and could be Kaiba Corps chance at discovering something big.  
Savannah "Savvy" O'Reily- She is a talented artist and is timely about deadlines. Despite personal feelings that I have for her I think she would be a valuable asset to Kaiba Corp.

I raise my eyebrow at the comment she had made about the last artist in her notes ,_ Personal feelings aside?_ I thought to myself _Sounds like an interesting bit of history_. I hold the pad in one hand and reach down to shake her shoulder to wake her up, my fingers hadn't even touched her yet when a small whimper escapes her lips stopping me dead in my tracks. Kneeling down next to the couch I watch her for a second before speaking, "Tao?"  
Another whimper, this one slightly louder than the one before sounds from her.  
"Wake up, Tao." I command lightly touching her shoulder.  
"No...." She mumbles softly in her sleep, "not....closet."  
I grab her shoulder and shake it slightly, "Tao....Lily, wake up."  
Her whole body starts shaking as her hands come up and try to push me away, "Don't....no...."

Quickly sitting on the edge of the couch I reach down and gently pull her up into a sitting position, with my hands on her shoulders I gently shake her, "Wake up for me now, Lily. Please."  
Her eyes pop open and she struggles against my grip on her shoulders for a moment before becoming very still.  
"Lily?" I whisper softly looking into her eyes as recognition slowly dawns in them.  
"I....must have....fallen asleep while waiting." She mumbles slightly quickly dropping her gaze from mine.  
"Sounds like you were having a hell of a nightmare." I comment leaving my hands on her shoulders as she started to tremble slightly under my grip.  
"More like....a bad memory coming back to haunt me." She replies trying to move out from under my grasp. "Can you please let go of me, Kaiba?"

I do as she asks and watch her stand, after a moment she heads over to the french doors behind my desk that lead outside to the back garden. She wraps her arms around herself and just stares outside for a few minutes, I was quite surprised when she started to softly speak. "My Uncle....is a cold, cruel heartless man to say the least. I'm sure you've guessed as much from looking through all those files that I left you yesterday."  
"You don't have to talk about this right now if you don't want to." I say standing up and coming up to stand right behind her, "You can wait until we get to the cottage."  
"Normally, I probably wouldn't be telling you this at all but....it helps to explain a bit more about who I am and why I try to hide my past from people. And why I tend to keep all but a select few at arms length."

_***Lily's POV***_

I resist the urge to lean back against Seto's chest when he says, "If you're sure about this."

I nod slowly before speaking, "When it comes to this I am. When my mother died we were living here in London, Mom had been trying to open a branch of Tao Technologies here but she was....killed when the private jet she was on crashed." I pause for a second before continuing, "She had gone to Los Angles to meet with the companies board of directors about some complications that had arisen with the opening of the London office."  
"I take it that the problem was never resolved when your Uncle took over the reigns of the company?"  
"No, Jean-Paul never agreed with my mothers decision to open offices outside of the states."  
"That's very short sighted of him." Kaiba comments.  
"Ever the business man, Kaiba." I chuckle before continuing, "Jean- Paul Tao has almost no business sense in all honesty. My grandfather realized this not long before he died and changed his will so that my mother would inherit."  
"On the phone the other night Jean-Paul said something about your mother following a family tradition when she left the company to you instead of your brother?"  
"My families company has been through many changes over the generations, its only been in the past 50 years or so that it has turned its eye to the fast growing field of technology. It actually started as a cosmetics company about a hundred years ago and back then not many men wanted to have anything to do with the cosmetics industry, it was thought of as an acceptable sideline for the women of the family so it wasn't though of as odd when the business was passed on from mother to oldest daughter. It was only when we started producing things other than cosmetics that it started being left to the oldest son."  
"But your grandfather changed that when he saw that your Uncle was unsuitable to run a company."  
"And when my mother decided to leave it to me in her will instead of Adam she started up the tradition yet again."  
"If your Uncle was so unsuited to run a company why was he left in charge until you turned 21?"  
"I have no clue, I really don't. Some of the parts of my mothers will make no sense at all to me."  
"Like?" He asks watching my reflection in the glass.  
"Alexis Tao, was a strong minded, stubborn woman who both loved and hated with equal intensity. And she hated her brother very much for some reason, in fact we didn't even know we had an Uncle until he came forward to claim us after out mothers death."  
"Are you sure he's really our Uncle?"  
"You really are suspicious, aren't you?" I comment dryly, "And yes, unfortunately he is. DNA tests were run at the board of directors insistence. It turned out that he and Alexis were twins and as I found out later hated his sister as much as she hated him."  
"Was there a chance that her will was forged to include Jean-Paul?"  
Shaking my head I sigh softly, "The lawyers said that she changed her will before she left LA."  
"No one thought that it was odd that she changed her will all of a sudden to include someone that she hated? And not only that but trusted him with her children should something happen to her?"  
"From what I was told growing up TT had always been thought of as a family first company so I'm sure that the board of directors were absolutely thrilled at the idea of brother and sister burying the hatchet after all those years." Turning around to face him I smile, "Thank you by the way."

A confused look enters his eyes, "For what?"  
"For not pushing me to tell you what my nightmare was about." I reach out and tentatively touch his hand letting my fingers trail along his before pulling away and turning to face the window again, "The abuse....started our first night there. Evie was only a few months old at the time and neither Adam or myself wanted any us to be separated that first night so we fought it tooth and nail when the Nanny Jean-Paul hired tried to take her away. When Jean-Paul heard about it he was less then pleased....He demanded that we stop acting like spoiled rotten little brats and do what he said. Or we would be taught the consequences of our actions."  
"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Kaiba comments when I pause for a moment to take a breath.  
"For someone who wants to know everything about me and my past you sure are giving me enough opportunities to back out of telling you." My eyes meet his in the reflection on the glass, "Change your mind?"  
"No, I didn't change my mind. I just want you to be sure about this....And I also want to be sure that I have plenty of time to have all my questions answered."  
"One thing that you and I do have in common, Kaiba is that neither of us does anything halfway. It's all or nothing with us, which depending on the situation is not always a good thing."  
"But it's not necessarily a bad thing either, Tao." He responds sliding his arms around my waist and resting his chin on the top of my head, "There are going to be times with us when all or nothing is going to be a very, very good thing."  
"Like when we finally make love?" I whisper entwining my fingers with his.

He was quiet for a few minutes before answering with a simple, "Yes."  
"Seto?"  
"Yes, Lily?"  
"Remember how I said at lunch I would answer anything that you asked of me while we were gone?"  
"Yes."  
"We can start now if you want."  
"Are you ticklish?"  
"Very."  
"What's your favorite time of day?"  
"Around midnight."  
"Do you have nightmares often?"  
I pause for a moment before answering him, "Two or three times a night."  
"Are they normally as bad as the one you had tonight?"  
"Tonight was tame compared to what I normally have."  
"What made tonight so different?"  
"You were here to stop it before it got too bad."  
"I'm glad to have been of service." He teases me lightly tightening his arm around me.

After a moment of silence I sigh softly and remove my hand from his, "I should be getting to bed. It's late and I promised Mokuba that special breakfast."  
"You've been very good to my brother....Thank you."  
"You don't have to thank me, I adore Mokuba. He's a wonderful little boy, you've done an amazing job with him." I grin at his refection as his arms tightened even more around my waist, "I can't leave if you don't let go of me you know."  
"Stay with me tonight, Lily. Let me be there for you if you have another nightmare. I just want to hold you and find out what it's like to wake up with you in my arms."  
"That kinda sounds like more than an employer/employee relationship, Kaiba." I comment managing to more about an inch or two away from him as begin to smirk, "I'm a valuable Kaiba Corp employee. Nothing more, nothing less....Remember?"  
"You are a beautiful, kind, talented and loving woman, Lily. You deserve so much more than I can give you." He loosens his arms around me enough so that I can turn around and face him, "It's just that I don't have the time for ----."

I gently place a finger on his lips to quiet him, "Between Kaiba Corp, your brother and dueling there's not enough left over for a relationship. I know that and am completely okay with that, Seto. You also know how I feel about a serious relationship right now."  
He gently kisses my fingers before bringing his one hand up to move them, "Even if you did want this to be serious it couldn't be."  
"Out of simple curiosity Kaiba, why not?"  
"Because, Tao I'm a horrible boyfriend. I just don't have the time to commit to a steady relationship right now, it just wouldn't be fair to whomever I was involved with."  
"Wow, the great Seto Kaiba admitting that he's bad at something?" I lightly tease him before turning serious again, "And since neither of us wants anything serious or long term right now I have the perfect solution to whatever this....thing is between us."  
Raising his eyebrow he asks, "Oh?"

Leaning up I brush my lips over his taking a moment to savor the feel of the kiss. His arms tighten around me again as he deepens the kiss, his mouth exploring mine slowly and methodically. It took all the willpower that I possessed to place my hands flat on his chest and gently push him away to break the kiss. Taking a deep breath I comment, "If we do to much more of this I won't be able to think straight."  
"You started it." He teases leaning down and giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Now what is this solution that you've come up with?"  
Slipping my arms around his waist I tilt my head to the side and look up at him, "That we let this attraction that we feel for each other take its course for the summer and when the time comes for us to go back to Domino City we pretend nothing happened."  
"You want to....let things progress how they may during our time here in England and then just go back to an employer/employee relationship when we get back to Domino City?"  
I nod slowly, "I would like to attempt a friendship when we go back for the sake of Mokuba, of course. I do have one condition if you agree to this though."  
"And that would be?" He asks as his blue eyes begin to ice over slightly.  
"That your brother never finds out about anything that happens with us."  
A confused look enters his eyes replacing the chilly expression of a few seconds before, "My brother? What does Mokuba have to do with anything?"

Taking a deep breath, "I don't want to see him hurt. Even since he and I talked while I was in the hospital all he's wanted was for you and I to start going out together. No matter how many times I tell him it's not going to happen he just won't listen, he's as stubborn and tenacious as you are, Seto."  
"You are telling me that you want to have nothing more than a fling with me this summer and you're more concerned with my brother being hurt by it than what I might think of you for suggesting it?" He looks at me closely for what seemed like an eternity, "You really do care about Mokuba, don't you?"  
"Yes, I do. I love having him around."  
He takes his hand and tenderly brushes some hair back from my face, "You've got yourself a deal but I have a condition of my own, Lily."  
"And that would be?" I ask leaning my head on his chest.  
"Stay with me tonight. I just want to sleep with you in my arms. Please?" He softly asks wrapping his arms tighter around me as he begins to stroke my hair.

Closing my eyes I savor the feeling of contentment that flows through me at the moment, "Yes, Seto....I'd love to wake up in your arms."


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: I'm very nervous about the last half of this chapter because it's all brand new content. It's the first time I have written anything new for this story in years and I'm not quite sure I've managed to capture the same tone and feel as before. Also updates won't be coming as often since I'm writing new chapters, I'm hoping for one every two weeks unless I get really inspired and can churn out content quicker.

Reviews and comment are always welcome and makes me happy to know that people are reading this. They also inspire me to get off my butt and keep writing this story. Please don't forget to go to my profile and vote on what you think the new title of this should be.

Disclaimer: Again, still not owning Kaiba Corporation or Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_***Seto's POV***_

My eyes slowly open of their own accord before the alarm went off and focus on the young woman sleeping next to me. Her dark brown hair spilling across the pillow was an amazing contrast to the white fabric, reaching out with two fingers I gently brush some hair away from her cheek trailing my fingers along her skin to her soft warm lips.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I whisper softly to the empty room being careful not to wake Lily.

_Something that if you let it would make you very happy?_ My annoying inner voice perks up.

I have to much going right now to start a serious relationship now. All my time and energy is focused on the company, dueling and Mokuba it wouldn't be fair to her. I start arguing back with the voice in my head.

_But you've found the time and energy to hire private investigators and to do everything that you can to find out everything about her. Why don't you just admit to yourself that you're just afraid that you might get hurt if you let yourself fall in love with her?_

She herself has said that she doesn't want to get into something serious right now. That she might never be ready for that sort of commitment.

_In all honestly I think she's even more scared of something....Maybe you and she have the same fears._

Quietly slipping out of bed so as to not wake up Lily I head to the bathroom to take my morning shower. Pausing by the alarm clock I turn it off so it doesn't wake her up, looking back at the bed I can't help but smile at what I see. Upon my leaving the bed Lily had rolled over into my spot and was holding onto my pillow with a sleepy, sexy and contented smile on her face. I force myself to look away from her and continue on my way to the shower.

A few minutes later as I was standing under that hot relaxing needle fine spray of the water the persistently annoying inner voice starts speaking again.

_You slept better last night than you have in ages_

I do have to admit that it was more than a little bit enjoyable waking up next to her

_Enjoyable? _The voice questions.

I can't help but smirk to myself as I begin to wash my hair, Maybe a little bit more than just enjoyable.

_Something that you could get used to?_

Maybe, I could....Just maybe I could I answer as visions of ways I could wake Lily up start going though my head.

_***A short while later***_

Making my way downstairs after getting dressed I pause for a moment and take a deep breath letting the scent of fresh brewed coffee fill my lungs. I had been quite disappointed when I had come out of the bathroom and found that Lily had gotten up and left my room while I had been in the shower. When I had seen my empty bed with the rumpled sheets and blankets that acute disappointment that had filled my stomach had been a unpleasant experience, I hadn't felt anything like that for a long time and I didn't like it one bit. I had to get a better control over the situation, after all Lily was the one who had said that this summer would be nothing more than that....Just a brief summer together. There could be nothing more between the two of us ever.

_Why?_ My inner voice chose that moment to perk up again.

"I don't know but I am sure as hell going to find out." I unthinkingly reply out loud as I entered the dining room.

"What was that, Seto?" My brother asks from his place at the table.

"Nothing, Mokuba." I answer walking over to him and affectionately ruffling his hair, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Seto." He grins up at me, "Lily's in the kitchen making breakfast."

"Well, she said she was going to didn't she?"

"Yeah, Lily is really good about keeping her word. Oh, she wanted to know what you wanted to eat so I told her I'd send you into the kitchen when you came down."

"Thanks, Mokuba. I'll head in there now." I reply heading over to the kitchen doorway I pause when I hear Lily's voice speaking with someone on the phone.

"Honestly, I think you should leave things up to me. I know why I'm doing....believe it or not I'm a big girl who can take care of herself."

I hear dishes being moved around as she listens to the response of whomever she was talking too.

"What do the two of you hope to accomplish by going to LA? It's not like Jean-Paul is going to hand Eve over to either of you."

Quietly slipping into the kitchen I lean against the doorway and watch Lily cutting up some fruit as she continued to speak, "She's my sister and Jean-Paul made it more than clear to me the other night that the fact Eve and I are sisters means absolutely nothing to him."

Seeing her tense up I fight the urge to go up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I fold my arms over my chest and continue to watch her.

"You're right I probably would win if I took him to court but it would be a long drawn custody battle and I don't have the type of resources available to me that I once did. I might be stubborn as all hell Duke, but even I know when I'm fighting a losing battle." A pause indicates that she was listening to Devlin's response, turning around she see's me and smiles a faintly strained smile while mouthing the words. _I'll be done in a few minutes_. I simply nod and watch her turn her back to me as she returns to cutting up some fruit.

"No, I won't ask him and there's really nothing that he could do about it anyway. Listen, Duke, I gotta go now and take care of a few things."

I lean against the table and cross my arms over my chest patiently waiting for Lily to get off the phone. I had to admit that I was more than a little intrigued by what I could hear from Lily's end of the discussion, who did Devlin, want her to ask for help?

"I love you too, Devlin and I'll talk to you soon." She said as she hung up and turned to face me, "You don't seem like the teddy bear pancake type so I made strawberry crepes and fruit salad for the two of us for breakfast."

Never one to mince words or beat around the bush I bluntly say, "Ask who what?"

"Excuse me?"

"On the phone with Devlin just now you said you won't ask him for help and that you doubted there was much he could do anyway."

"No one you need to worry about Kaiba." She answered turning around to finish up making breakfast, "Just another one of Duke's hare-brained ideas."

Moving up behind her I place my hands on her shoulders and gently turn her around to face me, watching her nervously bite her bottom lip I fight the intense urge to lean down and kiss her, "Ask who what, Lily?"

Sighing softly her grey eyes meet mine, the uncertainty in them clear to anyone who would just take the time to look, "Duke, suggested that I ask you for help in going up against Jean-Paul to get Evie back."

"Devlin, suggested that you ask me for help?" I ask her slightly amused by the suggestion. "I must say I'm surprised considering how he feels about me."

"I know it's silly but it's just...." She trails off and turns back towards the counter.

Letting my hands slid from her shoulders and down her arms I wrap them around her waist as I place my chin on the top of her head, "Just what?"

Letting her body rest against mine she quietly answers, "Duke, saw what my upbringing was like first hand and would always try and help me at particularly bad times."

"Is Jean-Paul abusive to your sister?" I ask dreading the answer.

"No, that would ruin his plans for the future, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his turning her against me." She answers before turning around to face me, she slips her arms around my neck and leans up softly kissing my lips, "And a good morning to you, Mr. Kaiba."

Letting her get away with changing the subject for now I tighten my arms around her as I return the light kiss, "You were gone when I got out of the shower."

"I didn't think it would be a good idea to risk Mokuba seeing me leave your room so I snuck out a little early."

Kissing her again I savor the feel of her lips against mine before I release my hold on her, "What time are we leaving today?"

"I was hoping to leave around 10 or so." She starts biting her bottom lip again as she starts to think, "Will that work for you?"

An idea comes to me as I watch her, I knew that Lily wasn't going to ask for my help but perhaps there was something that I could do. "I have a few phone calls to make after breakfast but 10 sounds like a good time to me."

"I swear you'd work in your sleep if you could, Kaiba."

"Do you need help taking anything out to the dining room?" I ask quickly changing the subject.

"Nah, I have everything under control. Why don't you head out and spend some time with your brother."

Reaching around behind her I grab a piece of fruit from the bowl and pop it into my mouth before turning around, taking a quick moment to smirk over my shoulder as I head for the kitchen door I comment, "Don't be too long."

"Maybe I will be, maybe I won't be." She answers mischievously giving me a look that made me wish we were already at this cabin of hers, "Remember, Kaiba I don't jump when you snap your fingers."

Shaking my head to myself I head back into the dining room and stop for a moment to pour a cup of coffee at the sideboard before joining my brother at the table. Picking up the newspaper that was at my place setting I turn to the business section and begin to read it.

"You talk to Lily?" Mokuba asks me looking up from the book he was reading.

Looking at him over the top of the page I answer, "Yes, I did. She wants to leave around 10 o'clock, are you ready to go?"

"Lily and I both packed last night when we go in from your office. What about you, Seto?"

"I have some phone calls I have to make after breakfast but when I'm done with them I'll pack." I reply turning my eyes back to the stock market page.

"That's what I like to hear, people cooperating with me." Lily remarks coming out of the kitchen with an amused tone in her voice. Placing a plate and glass in front of my brother she smiles at him, "I doubt that they are as good as your moms but I hope you like them."

I glance sharply up at both Lily and my brother, "Our mother's?"

"I told Lily that I remember our mother making pancakes like this sometimes and asked her to make them today." Mokuba quickly answers.

"I see." I comment coolly going back to my newspaper.

After a few minutes of silence Lily softly says, "My mom used to make my brother soccer ball waffles."

"How did she do that?" My brother asks.

"She'd make round waffles and arrange blackberries on them so they'd look like little soccer balls." She answers sounding somewhat wistful.

My brother looks up at her and asks curiously, "Did she do anything special like that for you?"

"Ruby slipper pancakes."

Leaning back in my chair I look at her in amusement, "Ruby slipper pancakes?"

Shrugging her shoulders in a way that seemed like she was also shrugging off her memories, "When I was a kid I was majorly obsessed with the Wizard of Oz. The movie, the books, really anything involving it I went nuts over."

Smirking at her I can't help but ask, "How does one make ruby slipper pancakes?"

Smiling back at me she simply answers, "High-heeled shoe shaped pancakes with sliced strawberries on top. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go grab the rest of our breakfast."

_***About an hour later***_

Lingering over another cup of coffee I watch Lily and Mokuba go through the new brushes that she had given him for his birthday.

"These will go perfectly in that box you gave me the other day." He comments placing one brush down and picking up another one to study it closely.

"That was the point of it being part one of your gifts." She lightly teases him as she attempts to smooth down his hair in a gesture of affection.

"Part one?" I ask placing my cup on the table.

"The other day at your office Lily gave me a polished cherry wood brush box with my initials on it." My little brother explains.

"Sounds very generous of, Miss. Tao." I comment looking over at Lily who simply smiled back at me.

"When it comes to encouraging Mokuba's talent nothings too good." She comments taking a sip of coffee.

"Excuse me, Lily?" The housekeeper interrupts as she enters the room.

Putting down her cup Lily answers, "Yes, Anna?"

"You have a guest. Should I show him into the drawing room?"

"If it's alright with Mr. Kaiba you can show him in here." She looks at me, "Do you mind?"

I shake my head, "I have some phone calls I have to make anyway so you won't be bothering me."

"Very good, sir." The housekeeper replies before disappearing out of the dining room only to reappear a moment later with a tall light brown haired man in tow.

"Peter!" Lily jumps up out of her chair and rushes over to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "What are you doing here?"

"Jase, wanted me to drop these off before you left for the cabin today." He answers returning her show of affection and handing her a small spindle of CDS.

Turning back around to face me as I stand up Lily grins slightly as she introduces us,"Peter, this is Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba."

"To what do we owe the honor of this visit?" I ask after my brother had greeted him.

"Lily and I are friends, Mr. Kaiba and I was asked to drop something off for her to look at before she left." Leaning down he gives Lily another kiss on the cheek, "I believe that Jase said those disks would help level the playing field so to speak."

"Level the playing field? What does he mean by that?" She asks before some sort of realization dawns on her, "He didn't!"

"You know him as well as I do, Pet. Now, if you'll excuse me I really must go." Turning his gaze back to me, "It was a pleasure to meet you and your brother, Mr. Kaiba. I hope you all have fun on your trip."

"I'm sure we will." She responds while she watches him leave the room. Taking a look from the CDs in her hand and then to me and Mokuba she softly comments, "I've got some last minute packing I have to do. Mokuba, if you need my help with anything I'll be in my room, ok?"

Without even looking up from the brushes he was studying he answers, "Ok, Lily."

"Oh and Kaiba?" She says giving me her full attention, "Don't hold us up by working all morning and forgetting to pack."

Slightly annoyed by her sudden change in behavior I curtly nod at her as she leaves the room.

"That was weird." My brother comments as he puts down the brush and stands up.

"How so?" I ask taking a few steps away from the table.

"Last night she said she was done packing."

"Perhaps she remembered a few more things that she wanted to take with her." I reply thinking that was a little odd myself.

"Maybe. I'm gonna go play that new game you got me for a while, ok Seto?"

"That'll be fine, Mokuba. I'm going to go make my calls before I start packing."

"Ok, Seto." My brother calls over his shoulder as he leaves the dining room.

Leaving the dining room myself I head to my office and I can't help but wonder what could be on those CDS that would cause Lily's sudden change of attitude.

_***Sometime Later***_

It had taken the better part of an hour and a half but I had finally finished all my phone calls.

and was heading upstairs to my room to pack. Opening my door I was quite surprised to see Lily

sitting nervously on my bed with her hands folded in her lap and the spindle of CDs at her side.

Stepping into the room I close the door behind me, "And to what do I owe this surprise visit?"

Picking up the spindle she stands and walks over to me, "First off just let me say that I had no

idea that Jase was going to do anything like and that if I had any knowledge of this whatsoever I

would have done my damnedest to talk him out of this crazy idea."

"What are you rambling on about, Tao?"

"These." She comments softly holding the disks out to me.

Taking them from her I look down and am surprised to see my own name neatly printed on them

with a list of dates next to it. "I suppose this is what your friend meant by leveling the playing

field?"

Touching my arm lightly her eyes full of gentle apology she sighs softly, "I'm sorry, Seto. I

really am, in fact I've already called Jason and gave him hell for this stunt. He had absolutely no

right to do this."

Pulling my arm away from her touch slightly, I ask, "Did you read any of this?"

She was quiet for a moment before answering me, "I read part of the first file before I closed it.."

"How much did you read?"

"Only about your parents accident. I didn't feel right reading about what happened to you and

Mokuba like that, I figured if either of you wanted me to know any of that you would have told

me yourselves."

I look at her and can't help but be slightly amused by the look of concern in her eyes as I hand

the CDs back to her, "I can see why your Uncle thinks you would be unsuited for running a

major corporation."

Her look turns from concern to confusion as she holds the discs, "Why is that?"

"Because even when presented with the means to do damage to your opponent you can't help but

do the honorable thing."

"Don't put me in with Mother Teresa just yet, Kaiba. I can be quite ruthless when I need to be."

"You don't have a ruthless bone in you, Tao."

"You'd be quite surprised at what I'm capable of when someone I love is threatened." She

answers looking at me with a frank expression on her face.

Leaning close enough for my breath to caress her ear I softly whisper, "And just what do you

think you're capable of, Tao?"

Turning her head so that her lips are only mere inches from mine, when she speaks I can smell

the mix of mint and coffee on her breath, "Let's just say I wouldn't let anyone get in my way of

protecting those I care for. I can be quite the ruthless bitch when I need to be."

"I have a very hard time believing that, Lily." I whisper back before letting my lips settle onto

her in the softest and briefest of kisses. Feeling her smile against my lips for a moment before

she pulls away I fight the urge to reach out and pull her closer to continue our kiss.

Walking over to my door she pauses with her hand on the knob and looks over her shoulder at

me, "Lets just say that I could give Maximilian Pegasus a run for his money in the ruthless

department if I had too, Kaiba. Mokuba and I will meet you at the car in an hour."

"Alright, Tao." I answer watching her open the door and leave the room. Lilith Tao, was

beginning to intrigue me more and more each day, _this was going to be one hell of a week _I

thought to myself as I started to pack; _A hell of a week indeed_.

_***Lily's POV***_

Using the key that I had gotten off of Jason a few days ago I open the door of the cottage, stepping inside I motion upstairs to Kaiba, "His bedroom is going to be the third door on the left."

He nods as he heads towards the stairs carrying his sleeping brother, "I'll be down in a few minutes."

After placing my keys on the table by the door I take the bag I was carrying into the sunken living room and drop it next to the couch. I sit down and sink deep into the overstuffed leather piece of Heaven, closing my eyes I lean my head back and relax. A few minutes later I feel the couch shift as Seto sits down next to me, turning my head I open my eyes and smile at him, "Mokuba get settled in ok?"

"He's fine."

"Good." It's a shame he fell asleep on the ride here, he was so excited about seeing the house as soon as we arrived."

"He'll get to explore everything tomorrow." Kaiba replies looking at me, "I'd like to see this office you were telling me about."

Raising my arm up so that I could see my watch I shake my head, "It's late and you want to see the office before your bedroom? You really don't take any time off, do you Kaiba?"

"I'd like to check in at Kaiba Corp, Tao."

"You were either on your phone, PDA or your laptop the entire drive here." I comment dryly, "I don't think Kaiba Corp has even realized you left yet."

"Well, I needed something to distract myself from your driving, tell me, Tao, how did you ever manage to get your license anyway?"

"Luck?" I say standing up and walking towards a hallway, "Coming Kaiba ? "

"Lead on , Tao ." He answers standing up and following me.

A few moments later I open the door and step into a darkened room . Walking over to where I knew a desk was I turn on the small lamp sitting there, "Should I even bother showing you to your bedroom or will you be living here in the office for the next week. The couch in front of the fireplace does fold into a bed after all."

His arms slide around my waist and his breath tickles the back of my neck as he speaks, "I think I'd be much more interested in finding out where your bedroom is."

Leaning back into his embrace I smile, "The cottage has two master suites. Yours is upstairs across from Mokuba's room and the other is....." My voice trails off as his lips begin to lightly feather kisses on my neck.

"And yours is where?" I can feel his smirk against my skin, "Because I doubt I'll be spending much time in mine."

"I thought you wanted to check in with Kaiba Corp." Turning around I slide my arms around his neck, "Where my room is doesn't quite sound like Kaiba Corp. business."

"Chickening out, Tao?"

"No, just very, very tired of being interrupted just as things are getting to the next level."

Chuckling he lowers his head and lets his lips hover an inch or so above mine, "We won't be interrupted again. You have my word on that."

Letting my lips brush his I savor the feel of the light contact. Before he could try and deepen the kiss I pull away a little an smile, "I know because you are going to contact Kaiba Corp and I'm going to go get settled in for the night. When things happen between us I want you all to myself, no business, duel monsters or anything else to come between us."

He tightens his arms around my waist for a moment, "You drive me crazy, Lily. And next time you won't be getting away from me that easily."

"I won't want to, Seto."

His only response was to bring a hand up to tangle itself in my hair and lower his lips to mine in a searing kiss.

_***The next morning***_

The morning sun warming my face slowly brought me out of my restful sleep. One of the few truly restful sleeps I had gotten for a while.

_I had forgotten how much I loved this cottage _I thought to myself as I turned onto my right side and looks at the empty pillow next to me. Moving my hand along it I let it rest there and smile imaging Seto's head lying next to mine.

_He'll be laying there soon _ My inner voice perks up.

I know

_Any regrets about your decision?_

None at all

_You know you could have more then just the summer with him if you just let him know everything._

No, I can't I argued back as my hand curled into a fist, Seto has even agreed that we can't have anything more then this summer together. Once we get back to Domino City we have to pretend that nothing ever happened between us.

_Maybe he has some of the same fears that you do. Maybe he's just as afraid of getting hurt as you are._

A knock at the door interrupts my internal argument. I prop myself up on my elbow before calling out, "Come in."

The object of my thoughts opens the door and leans against the door frame, "Are you planning on sleeping the whole day away, Tao?"

Looking at him over my shoulder I can't help but give him one of his own trademark smirks, "It's a vacation, Kaiba. People are allowed to sleep the whole day away if they want too."

"I's almost noon and Mokuba's been wondering when you were getting up." Giving me a smirk of his own he remarks, "I told him that you could probably sleep though nuclear explosion unless you wanted to be woken up.

"And what time have you been up since?"

"About 5. I had some important overseas business I had to conduct."

Pushing myself up into a seated position, I watch him for a moment, "Remind me to teach you how to sleep in."

"Maybe I don't have anything worth keeping me in bed" He replies with the faintest hint of humor in his voice, "Care to help me with that, Tao?"

He deftly catches the pillow I throw at him, "In case you're interested I made coffee and there's still some left.

Raising my eyebrow I can't help but tease, "You, the great Seto Kaiba, made coffee? Are you sure it's drinkable?"

"You aren't the only one who knows your way around a kitchen."

"I must say that you continue to surprise me. What's Mokuba up too?"

"Exploring the pool right now."

"That sounds like a great idea, maybe I'll join him for a bit." Leaning back on my elbows I grin, "Are you going to join us or lock yourself in the office all day?"

"I have a new deal I'm trying to put into motion so I'll be busy most of the day."

Shaking my head I sigh, "There is more to life then work you know. There's family, friends and...just life in general." Seeing the look on his face I smile, "I know it's a lost cause telling you any of this but trust me when I tell you there are other things out there in life."

"I do have other things. I have Duel Monsters and my brother."

"What about friends? Doesn't having people you can count on in a pinch meaning anything to you?"

"I think you've been spending too much time around Gardner and that band of merry losers." Turning around he pauses," Mokuba's waiting for you and I'll be working in the office until late tonight. I'll make my own dinner when I'm done, Tao."

Watching him close the door I listen to his retreating footsteps I can't help but feel a little sorry for him. His self imposed isolation from everything besides business, duel monsters and his brother was going to be the end of him one day.

_The same could be said about you_

But I don't cut myself off from having friends like he does

_Just from having someone to love. Is it really that much different from what Kaiba does?_

Not having an argument or snappy come back for that I tune out my inner voice and go look for my swimsuit.

_***Later That Afternoon***_

"Lily, this is awesome!" Mokuba chatters excitedly as I check to make sure the saddles adjusted correctly.

"Just take is slow and easy." I advise him, "I'll be holding on to Pegasuses bridle the entire time."

"Don't let Seto hear you say, Pegasus." Mokuba jokes as we start walking around the corral. "He might blow a gasket"

I can't help but laugh as a picture of the great Seto Kaiba with smoke coming out of his ears pops into my head, "As amusing as that would be to see I'll make sure to keep this particular horses name out of any talks I have with your brother."

Mokuba laughter echos in the air as we continue our slow walk around the corral. The sun shone down warmly on our faces and I knew my checks would be a bit pink at the end of the day from it but it was a small price to pay for being able to enjoy such a beautiful day with such wonderful company. The only thing that would make it better would be if a certain blue eyed CEO would get his mind off of business for just a little bit and relax.

"Lily?" Mokuba's hesitant voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Mr. Mokuba?" I smile up at the raven haired little boy that I had came to care about quite deeply.

"How come the only member of your family that you ever really talk about is your sister? You never mention your brother or your parents at all."

I don't answer him right away, I wanted a moment to put my thoughts in order before I spoke.

Taking a deep breath I slowly answer his question, "I guess because my family is something of a painful subject for me to talk about. My mother died in a plane crash when I wasn't much younger then you so my siblings and I were sent to live with our Uncle where we had a hard time adjusting to things."

"And your dad?"

"I knew knew him."

"Why?"

I was saved from answering by the appearance of, Evan one of the stable workers. "Miss. Lily?"

Stopping the horse I smile up at him, "Yes, Evan?"

"I'm heading into town later and was wondering if you or either of the Mr. Kaiba's needed anything."

Biting my lip I go over a mental list in my head before turning back to my young charge, "Anything you need from town, kiddo?"

"Nothing I can think of."

"What about Kaiba?"

"What about Kaiba?" The person in question comes up from behind us.

"I was just asking Miss, Lily if there was anything that the three of you needed from town when I go later." Evan answered.

"If my brother, myself or Miss. _Tao," _Seto comments putting a special emphasis on my last name, "need anything we will go into town ourselves to get it."

"It's no trouble for me to pick up anything that you might want or need, Mr. Kaiba." Turning to me Evan smiled, "Perhaps you would like to come into town with me, Miss. Lily?"

I could almost feel the annoyance coming off Seto as I shake my head, "No, thanks, Evan but thanks for the offer."

"Maybe another time?"

"Perhaps." I look over my shoulder and see Seto scowling at the poor stable hand, "Thanks for everything, Evan."

"Anything for you, Miss. Lily." H comments tilting his hat at me before turning and walking away.

"Mpmh."

"Yes, Kaiba?"

"Are you going to put up with that?"

"Put up with what?"

"The help hitting on you like that?"

Before I could answer Mokuba interrupts, "Lily and I are going on a picnic after my lesson. Why don't you come along?"

"I have a lot of work I have to do, Mokuba. Maybe another time."

Looking up I see the hopeful look fade from the little boys eyes as he looks down at the reigns in his hands, "Ok, Seto."

Looking from the disappointed little boy to his overly stubborn brother an idea begins to form in my head. After all this trip was about Mokuba and Seto spending more time together and I was going to make damn sure that happened. Tilting my head to the side I looks up at Mokuba and give him a crooked grin as his brother walked away, "Don't worry, kiddo. We might not be able to get you brother to join us today but before tomorrow is done he'll be out of that office even if I have to lock him out of the house and hide the key!"

_***That night***_

I open the office door and clear my throat slightly yo let the rooms occupant know I was there.

"Did Mokuba get to bed alright?" Kaiba asks not even looking up from his computer screen.

Walking over to the desk I put down the cup of coffee that I had brought for him, "He's out like a light. I think he was asleep as soon as his head hit he pillow.

A brief nod was the only indication that he had heard what I had said. Watching him for a few minutes as he typed away on his laptop, his face illuminated by the soft glow of the screen, I can't help but smile. The stern serious look he now wore was completely at odds with his young face. Having come to know him somewhat well in the past few weeks I knew that when he was this focused on business he wouldn't be open to talking about anything else so talking to him about spending time with Mokuba would be like talking to a brick wall. No, probably not. You might actually make some progress with the brick wall after a while.

Sitting down on a corner of the desk I pick up a quartz crystal pyramid paperweight. Turning it around in my hand I ask," Did you check out the lists of artists that I e-mailed you?"

The steady click of the keyboard never falters as he answers, "Three artists isn't much of a list, Tao."

I keep my eyes on the paperweight and tilt my head slightly to the side, "You wanted the best so I wasn't going to give you a list bogged down with deadbeats and no talent hacks."

"I already had the best." He states matter of factually, "But, from the look of things she's being uncooperative so I'll have to settle for second best and that is something I don't like doing."

Putting the paperweight down I reach up and pinch the bridge of my nose while sighing, "Can we please not get into this right now, Kaiba? I sustained an injury and the surgery didn't work. End of story. It's not affecting my ability to teach Mokuba right now so I really don't see the point of bringing it up ever again."

The tapping of the keys finally stop as he looks at me instead of the screen, "What about when it does?"

"When and if the time comes I'll help you find another teacher for him but I will do my damnedest to stay a part of his life!"

"Have you even tried drawing since your surgery?"

"No."

"Why?"

Silence.

"Tao?"

I put the paperweight down and slide off the desk. "I'm scared. Good night, Kaiba"


End file.
